


A Little Issue

by Cheeky_monkey



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 68,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_monkey/pseuds/Cheeky_monkey
Summary: Hux has lost his mojo since starkiller base was destroyed. No matter what he tries nothing is working until he meet the reader that is. Then a whole new batch of problem begin.(Y/n) = your name





	1. Chapter 1

"I've always had a thing for a man in uniform."

The blond goddess wraps her arms around his neck, placing her tiny ass into his lap and grinding into him. Her miniscule black dress is barely able to handle the task of containing her breasts. She's a beauty with her ruby painted lips, smooth skin and big blue eyes. This was what he needed, she is exactly what he needed. The girl starts kissing along his neck, her hand rubbing his chest, slowly making its way downwards.

This time, he thinks to himself, this time it's going to work. The woman has unbuckled his pants and is currently trying to get a response out of him but nothing the beauty does works.

Nine months; it has been nine months and he simply can't get a response out of his useless penis. The more she works, the more defeated he feels. "Oh General, do you not find me attractive? Maybe this will work." She repositions herself before him on her knees. She sets to work once more, this time with her tongue. Stars, please let this work... Still nothing. Frustrated, he's had enough. His ego can't take anymore.

"Get off." Pushing the blond off of him and doing up his pants, he heads for the exit at top speed. What is wrong with him? He is a proud man but he has no choice, he will need to see a doctor. He can't live like this anymore.

"General Hux, Sir, you are in perfect health." The doctor assures him.

"No doctor, something is wrong." Hux insists.

"You said this all started after the loss of Starkiller base, Sir?"

Oh yes, Starkiller. His spectacular failure. Millions of credits spent on a glorious machine, just for it to be taken down by a handful of resistance members. The lives lost, the money lost that day, all fall on his shoulders.

"Sir, there is nothing wrong with you physically. Perhaps you should consider seeing the ship's psychologist." Hux's ego kicks in again, and he dismisses the doctor before he can say anything more.

He returns to the bridge, mulling over what the doctor had said. Should he see the shrink? Imagine the talk if any of the officers found out. He is so preoccupied, he doesn't notice sneaky Ren coming in. Hux wasn't keeping his mental defenses up and now it's too late. He hears a low, mechanical chuckle behind his shoulder.

"So that's why you've been so moody."

Fantastic, now Ren knows. Just great!

* * *

 

You are from a poor outer rim planet that specializes mainly in mining. You're from a large family, the eldest of four sisters. You were fresh out of high school, having just celebrated your eighteenth birthday days before your father's accident, which had made it impossible for him to work. Your dreams of receiving a higher education flew out the window then and you had taken the first job that offered decent pay.

You've been working aboard the Finalizer for just over six months, doing mostly maintenance and sanitation work. Really, you were an untrained kid with no job experience, and you were just thankful you had the position. You sent every paycheck home to your family and news had come in last month that the doctors say your father's hand will never fully recover. He will never be able to return to his job in the mines.

You had swallowed the harsh truth; this job was the only thing keeping your baby sisters fed. Any dreams from your past, you tucked away. No point dwelling on what could never be, your family needs you.

You work to the best of your ability, keeping mostly to yourself. Until JA-1145, that is. Jace, as his friends call him, started sitting with you at lunch a while back. He's a handsome trooper, to say the least; dark hair and eyes, dimples when he smiles. He had become your best friend. You two started having lunch and dinner together everyday. If your off-time matched up —which had only happened once this month— you would hang out.

At some point, the ship's crew had started seeing you as Jace's girl. Not that you two had ever really talked about it. He had kissed you on the cheek a couple of times but just quick pecks before leaving you.

Yeah, it looks like you have your first boyfriend, which was such exciting news that you shared it with your sister the other night when you commed home. The info was met with a giggle as she told the entire family very loudly that '(y/n) is in love!' Sisters, right?

* * *

 

It has been a week since Ren found out about Hux's... issue and he isn't sure if the knight is being humorous or cruel with his attempts to be 'helpful'. Hux would awaken to messages with informative attachments from Ren. Suggestions on dietary changes that might help. This is too much, he needs to stop. So humiliating.

Hux is having a particularly bad morning today. First, Ren with more of his obnoxious messages. Second, the sink in his refresher is acting up; he had sent a message to the maintenance department. Now there's news of a resistance attack on one of their outposts and to top it all off, it's his birthday today. Enduring meeting after meeting, he just wants to return to wallowing in misery in the solitude of his room.

"Hux," Ren says while entering his office. "I am sending a present to your room later. She is very special and if she can't get the little General saluting again, no one can."

No. No, no, this is not what he needs right now. "Ren, that won't be necessary."

The dark knight is already backing out of his office. "It's all been arranged. Happy birthday, Hux."

Great. Just Great.

* * *

 

It was a normal day for you. You have lunch with Jace, you are both looking forward to a rare shared free time this evening. The afternoon passes slowly but, finally, you are on your last job of the day; repairs to the General's quarters.

You walk into the nicest rooms you've seen on the ship. So this is how the other half lives, you think to yourself, pretty nice. Correcting yourself, you put your chin down and head to the refresher. You don't want to get caught looking around too much. You're pretty sure the General is a private man who would not appreciate you ogling his things.

Sink, you're here to fix the sink. What is wrong with you? Turning on the tap, you find that the water only drips out in a trickle. Hmmm, to the trusty datapad. You type in your findings and in seconds a list of possible causes and solutions appear.

You set to work but in your hurry to be finished you must have missed a step. When you turn the tap on again, water jets out, soaking your top half. Once you manage to turn the water back off, you look in the mirror to see that your wet hair is clinging to your face. Goodness, you need to get this cleaned up before the General sees.

You remove your shirt and ring out the excess water before hanging it up, now wearing only a thin tank top which was wet but at least not dripping. You start drying the floor with towels, messaging laundry to make sure some replacements are brought in, then turn back to the sink.

Once you have successfully completed the repairs and everything is back in its original order, you glance at your reflection one last time. Geez, your hair is a mess. You pull an elastic from your wrist while combing it with your fingers. At least it was the end of your shift so you didn't need to put it back in the regulation bun. No one will even see you, you think as you decide to leave your hair loose and simply carry your soaked shirt.

Just as you are about to leave, the refresher door wooshes open and the General marches in. You stop dead. You have never been in the same room as the General before. He too stops, looking you up and down.

"Well, what do we have here?" He says softly. "Why are you all wet?"

"The sink, Sir..." You start to explain but the General suddenly takes a step closer to you, running his finger tip along your arm. Why is he doing that?!

"I have heard some great things about you, little one." What? He's heard of me?

* * *

 

He enters his quarters to find Ren's gift already waiting for him. Looking her up and down, she doesn't look that special. She's not his usual type either but he was willing to try anything at this point if it will save him from having to see a shrink. She isn't dressed like a normal prostitute, and she's far younger than he had expected, although pleasing to the eye none the less.

She has a look of confusion as he observes her. Ren must have told her to put on a show. An apparent accident with the sink had soaked the little thing. Perhaps this is part of the act. She shivers slightly as he runs his finger along her arm. Her skin is like silk.

"You poor thing, are you cold?" She nods, of course she's in need of warmth. "Well then, allow me to assist." He pulls her into his arms, his lips immediately claiming hers. She seems shocked by this, even attempting to push him away. She's making him work for it, making it a challenge. Hux never could resist a challenge, clever girl.

"Come now, don't be shy." She is a little more receptive to the second kiss, softening into him and then... he feels it. Something he hasn't felt in months. Oh yes, finally! Ren was right, she was very good. This wet woman had managed to get a response where all others had failed. Stars, she was worth every credit Ren was paying.

He had nine months of lost time to make up for and thanks to this little lady, he would. He wants to take his time, as thanks for such impeccable service. He would make sure she left here completely satisfied.

"Sir, please stop." She tries to pull away. Stop? How could she ask such a thing?

"Now, little one, there is a job to be done." He murmurs, kissing along her neck. She continues to struggle, trying to break free. "Look, if this is about your payment, I will double whatever Ren is paying. Just stop the act now." He pushes her roughly up against the wall.

"Sir, please." He was fully hard now. He needs this, needs her.

"Say it again. Say please again, little one. I want you to beg for me." He kisses along her jaw, grinding into her, she trembles under his touch.

Hux freezes when the door opens, Ren entering with a woman. Everyone stands still as the girl still weakly tries to push him off of her. Ren is the first to speak.

"Well congratulations, Hux. I see that the problem has been remedied, there was no need for Sylvia after all. Though, I don't think the maintenance girl is very pleased with the situation."

Hux takes in the situation with new eyes. The woman beside Ren was well fake. Bleached blond hair, overly large breasts, fake nails, knock-off designer dress and shoes. Looking back at the girl in his arms, the realization of what is happening, what could have happened with this young woman, hits him hard. He immediately releases her, turning his back to Ren.

"I'm going to need a moment." He moves to stand by the sofa, willing his now hard member to return to its normal state.

"We can wait outside."

The girl looks like she wishes to flee, he can't blame her. Poor thing, being forced upon by her General. Looking at her again, stars she's young. He has to say something, the silence seems to only be making her more fearful.

"I am sorry, there seems to have been a very unfortunate mix-up." She is staring timidly at the floor. "I offer you my sincerest apologies." She nods.

"May I be dismissed, Sir?" She has a lovely soft voice that caresses him like a hug. Yes, she should go.

"Of course, dismissed." She grabs her few possessions. "Girl," stars, he didn't even ask for her name. "Your discretion in this situation would be appreciated."

"Of course, Sir." She doesn't meet his eyes, hurrying out of the room.

* * *

 

You don't stop your fast paced walking until you're safe in your room. With the door securely locked, you fall onto your bed. What the kriff was that?! You replay it all in your mind and it is clear that the General had been expecting that other lady who had accompanied the commander.

Jace comes to check on you when you don't show up for dinner, and you make up an excuse about feeling ill. You just need to be alone right now, you had to try to process this. Other than Jace, no one has ever paid attention to you.

Your family is too poor to attract suitors and well... you always thought of yourself as quite plain. As you curl up in bed for the night, you start to see the funny side of the whole thing. General Hux was your first kiss. Then a strange thought enters your mind. Was he kissing that blond right now?

* * *

 

Ren and his lady friend come back into the room, Ren removing his helmet to reveal an amused smile.

"Looks like the little General is back." Hux feels himself flush. "Fear not Sylvia, your services seem to still be needed. It's a good thing we showed up when we did or the general would have had to bring himself up on sexual harassment charges."

Ren chuckles. "I'll leave you to it then."

The commander seems to be enjoying the situation far too much but the blond was here and Hux was once more fully functional. He really is in need of her attention.

He's anxious to get this over with, the time he was planning to spend pleasuring the young maintenance worker is not something he will offer this woman. She doesn't deserve the same gratitude.

"Shall we start then?" He says.

She nods, removing her clothes in what he assumes is her attempting to be seductive. Her body is fine but when he touches her his mind wanders back to the petite girl with her silky skin. How her small breasts felt rubbing against his chest as he held her close to him.

This other woman has set to work but nothing is happening. How can this be? He was hard only moments ago, yet the altered woman before him was unable to generate a response. He quickly loses patience with the whole situation.

"You need to leave." He messages Ren to retrieve her before heading to his adjoining second office. What is wrong with him? He can hear Ren and the blond talking.

"I don't understand, he was ready with that other girl but I couldn't get anything." Ren tells a trooper to take her to his rooms, then heads to Hux's office.

"Well, this is interesting." Interesting?! Hux is furious that Ren seems to find his suffering so intriguing. "I think you hurt Sylvia's feelings."

"Like I care about the whore's feelings." Hux snaps.

Ren chuckles again. "Well at least we know the problem is solvable, you just need to go find that maintenance worker. She seems to be the key, and once you have her, you'll be back to normal."

With that, Ren exits the room, undoubtedly to find comfort in the blond while Hux sits, pondering the situation. It doesn't take him long to find her data file; there aren't any other female maintenance workers.

Goodness, she's young. He's nearly double her age. How could he convince this girl to help him? He was in no need of a significant other at this time and to be honest she was way below his standards for a suitable partner. He looks at her photo again.

"(Y/n)", he tested her name on his tongue. "Until we meet again, little one."


	2. Chapter 2

It's going to be a normal day today. You look at yourself in the mirror, your hair is back in a tight regulation bun, your uniform is dry and guess what? It is going to be a normal day today! You had decided that the best thing for you to do is to simply forget about yesterday completely.    
   
 

You leave your room to find Jace waiting for you. He had worried that you were still under the weather so you reassure him that you're fine now as you both make your way to the dining hall, walking slightly closer together than the other people in the corridor. His fingers graze yours every once in a while. Is he doing it on purpose? The two of you have breakfast, chatting about the latest gossip on the ship, which is mostly about Ren's lady friend. You smile and nod as though it is news to you.    
   
 

Suddenly, the room goes silent, all the troopers jump out of their seats. Turning, you see the General and Commander Ren entering the dining hall. They don't normally come down here, but it's fine because today is still going to be normal. The General motions with his hand and everyone sits, the chatter resuming but at a lower volume. You keep your eyes on the table in front of you.    
   
 

Jace reaches over, squeezing your hand that was resting there. "(Y/n), are you sure you feel alright? You look pale, maybe you should go to see the doctor."   
   
 

Again, you reassure him that you're okay. It's sweet of him to be looking out for you, but maybe it would be best to get to work. Nothing would make this day seem more normal than getting back to work, right? You give Jace's hand a light squeeze before exiting through the door farthest from the General and Commander. 

* * *

 

"Let's go check on the troopers today. When's the last time you went to inspect their dining facilities?" Ren had been waiting for him outside his room. What is he playing at?    
   
 

"So, what's the maintenance girl's name?" Hux ignores the question. "I know you looked her up, Hux." Ren chuckles behind his mask.    
   
 

"If I was in your situation, not that I would ever be in your situation but if I were, I would've just gone and gotten her last night and solved the problem."    
   
 

"I'm sure you would have, then modified her memory so you wouldn't have to deal with the consequences the next morning, right? I'm not like you, Ren." More laughter from the Commander.   
   
 

"If you were more like me, you would have woken up this morning a satisfied man instead of the sexually frustrated mess you are currently."    
   
 

This is not how Hux had wanted to start the day. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about the girl all night, coming to the conclusion that was little to no way that he could ever convince the girl to help him with his problem.    
   
 

She was too young, most likely too innocent in intimate matters for him to just ask her to spread her legs for him. She would hold ideals, like most young women, she would want to be wooed. He couldn't lead the girl on just to meet his own needs. He considered offering her credits for a brief moment but then again, he imagines she would not take kindly to being treated like a common prostitute. He's at a loss but Ren just won't let it go.   
   
 

Ren practically drags him down to the dining hall for troopers and support staff. Upon entering, Hux's eyes find her instantly. She has her back to him, her long hair is now within regulations instead of loose and wild like the night before. It exposes her neck and he remembers kissing there, how soft it felt.   
   
 

Once everyone returns turns to their seats after standing at attention, Hux and Ren walk around the room, observing the troopers but Hux is mostly watching her. She seems to be staring very intently at the table in front of her. The trooper sitting across from her reaches out and takes her hand. He was touching her! A knot grows in the General's stomach.   
   
 

"Oh no, it appears that she is taken, General." Ren whispers too low for anyone but them to hear.    
   
 

He watches her smile sweetly at the man, squeezing his hand before making her exit. He's finding it hard to breathe as he watches her leave. Stars, what is he going to do? 

* * *

 

The Finalizer is a large ship, so large in fact that you've only see the General on two occasions including yesterday's 'meeting'. Twice in six months, wait no, three now thanks to the unexpected dining hall appearance. This fact is comforting, as it means it's unlikely that would be seeing him again for a while. You had been correct, you quickly fall into your routine and before you know it, it's time for lunch. With your tray you scan the crowded tables for Jace, but you don’t see him. In fact you didn't see any of his troop at lunch. Shrugging it off you eat alone, pulling out your data pad. You were currently in the middle of a holo novel, so you occupied your time reading. The story was getting pretty interesting when the seat across from you was filled. You smile; Jace had made it.

"I was wondering where you were." But you smile fall off your face and your heart jumps into your throat when you look up to see Kylo Ren sitting across from you. “Commander....sir, what can I do for you?" He doesn't say anything. You look around many of the people were giving you a large breach. Then there was pain and pressure on her head.

"The more you fight the more it hurts." Was all he said as the pain increased, you grip the side of the table willing yourself to breath. One question rolls around your mind; why is he doing this? He then gets up and leaves without a word. Your head pounds, your eye sight blurring. You feel a set of hands pull you out of your seat. It was the Captain, you recognized her shiny armor.

"It's ok you’re going to be ok. We are just going to get you to the medic." She says as she half drags you from the dining hall. You try to protest but she doesn't listen. "Now girl, you are going to see the medic and that's that." Phasma has a very strict motherly vibe. You think it best not to argue.

"Why did he do that?” You aren't really asking her, it's more of an out loud pondering. You had reached the med bay and she was helping you up to a bed. "Girly, I can't tell you what goes on it that man’s mind but you got his attention somehow. Let's just hope he found whatever he was looking for. Stay here, I'll get the doctor." After a lot of test you are given a couple of days off and released with pain medication. The doctor tells you to do your best to avoid the Commander and that honestly is the best advice you've heard all day. 

Back in your room you change out of your uniform, looking in the mirror you are shocked to see dark cycles under your eyes. “So much for having a normal day.” You say to your reflection before taking a couple of the pills. May cause drowsiness, they should say will cause drowsiness. Only one thought runs through your mind as you curl up on your bed and start drifting to sleep. Why? Why did he do this to you? 

* * *

 

Hux is working in his office when Ren comes strutting in, he can't stop a groan from escaping. Really Ren, don't you have anything better to do? 

"So, what do you need to know? I can tell you anything you need to know about the girl." What? What did he do? The answer comes in the form of the Captain. "General. Oh, good you’re here too, Commander. I just had to take that maintenance girl from the dining hall to the medic after your little visit. She is very confused as to why you would hurt her." 

"Ren, what did you do?" Hux groans, running his hands through his hair. 

"I did you a favor, I can tell you exactly what that girl likes, what she hates." 

"You invaded her mind. Ren what is wrong with you? Is she all right?" He looks over to Phasma.

"Yes Sir, the doctor has given her a couple days to recover." She excuses herself, leaving him and Ren alone. He can't believe the nerve of this man.

"Ren, how many times have we gone over this? Just because you _can_ do something doesn't give you _the right_ to. You can't go around invading people’s minds." 

"I did it for you, Hux! To help you get into that girl's pants. I did it so you can get past whatever the hell is going on with you. I'm trying to help you." Hux shakes his head, he's impossible. 

"It isn't going to happen, Ren. I cannot play with her emotions that way. She is too young. I'm sure she's had little by way of experiences of the heart." Ren chuckles 

"I knew you looked her up. Well you're right; the soldier is her first boyfriend and she's quite excited about it." The knot in Hux's stomach tightens again. He was so upset by the sight of the soldier caressing her hand that he had ordered extra training for the JA group. It wasn't his proudest moment but at the time it had felt good to inflict some sort of punishment on the man for touching her. 

"She enjoys music and likes holo novels. She likes chocolate but the dark kind, not the milk." 

“That’s enough Ren. I told you it's impossible. Even if I was interested in having a relationship with someone at this time she would not be an acceptable match." The top General of the First order can't be seen dating a poor maintenance worker. 

"You are such a snob, General." Snob, he's not a snob! He's a realist and she would not be accepted in his world. Ren gets up and moves towards the exit. "You were her first kiss General. Just think of the other firsts you could be for her. Either that, or you can sit back and allow that soldier to snuggle up to her." 

Who was this soldier? He starts flipping through the files; oh there he is, with his dark hair and eyes. He is top of his group; Pharma put him up for a promotion last month. Hmm.... a promotion that would include a transfer to the Avenger under General Harlow, which would quickly solve that problem. 

He switches to the girl's file and reviews the doctor’s entry. What had Ren done to her? Is she alright? Perhaps he should go check on her. No, that wouldn't be appropriate. He tries to do some more work, but his mind keeps going back to the girl. He has to go check on her; he won't be able to focus on anything else until he's certain she's okay. 

He stands outside her room for a moment. This is crazy, the doctor cleared her, so she’s fine. He's just going to leave, but for some reason his body doesn't do what his head tells it to do. He finds himself knocking on the door. No answer. Panic fills him, and he punches in the code that overrides all doors on the ship. He enters the room, imagining her unconscious on the floor, some strange side effect from whatever Ren has done. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees her sleeping in her bed. She is lying on her side, one arm bent up under her pillow. The other holds the blanket balled up to her chest. Her hair cascades down her shoulders and back. One of her little legs has escaped the blankets. He finds himself wondering if that skin is as soft as the skin on her arms. What was it about this girl? It takes him a moment to realize he is staring at her. Stars, if she were to wake up at this moment imagine how creepy he would appear, standing over her watching her sleep. He should leave; he needs to get away from this girl before he does something stupid. 

Then she whimpers, her arm tightening around the blankets. Oh, the poor thing is have a nightmare. He feels an inexplicable need to comfort her. He moves closer, he decides it's because she looks so innocent in her vulnerable state that he feels she's in need of protection. "Y/N, you’re safe.” he whispers. He places his hand over her balled up fist that is clenching the blanket. 

* * *

 

You are seated in the dining hall, the Commander sits across from you. You feel like a child, dwarfed by his large form. Darkness rolls off him. The pain is horrible but you build up the courage to ask him why he is doing this. He says nothing though, and the pain just continues. The darkness seems to be taking up the entire room, it is making you feel claustrophobic. Then you here a voice. “You’re safe” It says, but you don't feel very safe while staring into the black void of the mask before you. 

“You’re safe.” The general is now next to you. He takes your hand like Jace did the other day. The dream changes, the Commander is no longer in front of you and the dining hall has become your room. The General kneels before you and has a hand placed over yours, the other resting on your forehead. You both say nothing, you only smile at him. He saved you from the Commander. “Close your eyes, (y/n). “ You do as you’re told. You feel the General’s hand running through your hair, it feels nice. “See you’re safe, rest little one.” 

* * *

 

As he watches her fall back into a deep sleep he is confident she will not remember this little encounter. He runs his finger along her cheek bone. She's a lovely little thing. Perhaps Ren is right, perhaps his father's prejudices were influencing his opinion of the girl. He was raised to view outer rim dwellers as uncivilized and uncultured, but that doesn't mean they can't be taught. With the right person as a mentor, this little one could be a diamond in the rough. She could be his little diamond. He leans forward placing his lips on her temple. He liked sound of that. (Y/n) his little diamond. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

You stretch lazily, it has been a long time since you sleep so soundly. Normally the noises on the ship have you up a few times a night. Your head still hurt but as Mama always said all you need is some water and a good nights rest and you'll feel better. Your stomach lets out a extremely loud growl. You haven't eaten since lunch yesterday. You dress in you comfy pants and t-shirt, pulling a sweater on. No need for that uniform today. The one good thing about having the Commander invade you mind was the time off. You look at the pills the doctor gave you. Take with food, no wonder they knocked you out. So pills later then. You pull your hair up into a pony tail taking a look in the mirror, damn you are not looking so good. Even with the extra good sleep your look pale, but at least the awful black circles were gone. Your stomach protest the delay. Okay, okay I'll feed you. You make you way to the caf. 

Have you ever had one of those dream, you know the one, your in a crowded place, oh like let's say the cafeteria and everyone is looking at you. As you enter the caf that was exactly what it felt like. The conversations all stop and hundreds of eyes fall on you. Taking a glance down, you're happy to see your cloths are still on, but that also means this isn't a dream. Okay, you move over to get your food. As you walk to the table you see many people eyeing you with caution. You make your way to your normal spot but no one is there. You notice Jace at another table with his back to you. He slouches down like he's hoping you won't see him. Your heartaches a little, but you are way to proud to let it show. You take your spot and do your best to ignore everyone. You weren't really sure what everyone's deal was this morning but frankly you were too hungry, and your head hurt too much to care at the moment. You eat your meal as fast as you can and get out of there. Now that the beast in your belly was fed and happy your headache became the issue. You were almost back at your room, when Jace pops up "Hey (y/n) are you Okay? Everyone is talking about the commander interrogated you in the middle of the caf." 

"I'm fine. A bit of a headache but the doctor gave me some medication and I have today off." Jace is looking at you oddly, part of him looks concerned but there is a weariness about him. "What did you do?" He whispered, well that is the million dollar question isn't it. "To be honest Jace I don't have a clue what I did, I wish I did. I never ever what that to happen again. It was the most agonizingly painful feeling ever."

"Well you must of done something. Did you says something? I mean he only interrogates traitors and spy's." He eyes you wearily. So that's why everyone is staring they all think your a traitor.

"Are you asking me if I'm a spy Jace?" You said it a little louder then you had planned causing a tech walking by stop and look at you. Jace just eye you were cautious eyes. "Look (y/n) your a sweet girl, but I'm lined up for a promotion and well I really need to focus on my training, so well I just want to tell you that we can't spend time together anymore."

"You know what Jace, I have had a couple of really strange days and this day isn't starting any better. My head is pounding and you don't want to be caught talking to a traitor so... good luck with that promotion though." You hit the button and your door slides shut. You start at you grey door. Wow, just wow, WHAT A JERK! 

You pull off you cloths, swallow down a couple more pills and crawl back in your bed. You don't need any of them. Most people suck anyways. Your fine in your own. Later you go to the communication center to call home. You just need to talk to someone that loves you. 

"Yellow, who's dare?" It's your youngest sister Sammy that answered.She's five years old and from the moment she could walk and talk was forever trying to be like her big sisters. "Hello, Yellow it's Orange." She starts giggling. "(Y/n) your silly!" You ask her to get Lynn she was two years younger but always seemed to be light years ahead of you. She was your mother's favorite. I know what your thinking parent love all their kids the same. Well mama loves you but Lynn, well Lynn was the baby girl your mother dreamed about. She was that perfect child, beautiful, smart and well darn it if people just didn't love her. There was just a certain pride in your mother voice when she would introduce Lynn to people that was missing for you and the rest of your sisters. Though they all deny it, you saw it, you felt it. Unless you were crazy......hmmm maybe that's the problem. Nah, that's not it......Lynn doesn't make it to the phone, but your mother does. 

"What are you doing calling at this time? Shouldn't you be working?" Boy it's nice hear a friendly voice. "You look horrible." Thanks ma. "Well, we better hope they don't dock you pay for those days, we need that money (y/n)!" Luckily Dad saved you. Telling mom the give you a break. "Hey Papa, how are you doing?" He fills you in on everything your missing, ending with a "Chin up buttercup, we all have bad days tomorrow will be better." Yeah sure Papa, tomorrow will be better. Maybe....

*******

Ok he knows he shouldn't be here, it's wrong, it creepy......Hux is back outside her door. He should just leave, his hand hovers over the door panel. He just wanted to see her. 

"What are you doing Hux? Have you taken my advise? Come to get your girl?" Ren why is he here? "Don't be absurd." He drops his hand and turns to leave. 

"I can almost imagine her in there, sleeping peacefully, dreaming sweetly." Hux too can imagine it. "How easy it would be just to go and touch her, to run a finger along her smooth skin, the smell of her hair as I lean in and softly brush my lips along her exposed shoulder blade. The soft moan that escapes her delicate mouth as she stirs from her innocent dreams." Hux breath catches. "Enough Ren!" He shouldn't be talking about (y/n) like that. He shouldn't be thinking about her like that. "This is wrong." Hux matches away. 

"Make a move or someone else will Hux!" Hux does break his stride. Yes that soldier no doubt, he has already laid the ground work, befriending her, comforting her in she time of need. Hux was never a jealous man but she seem to bring this out in him and Ren he was becoming almost unbearable. He falls into bed, he just wanted to see her again. He would insect the caf at breakfast again, yes he would see her in a few hours and hopefully the soldier will be no where near her. 

******

You alarm sounds, no you don't want to get up. Let's recap the General kisses you, the Commander interrogates you in the middle of the caf. You become the ship pariah. what fresh horrors will happen today? Well guess it's time to find out. 

Eyes follow you again as you make your way to your table. You take you seat again your table is empty, you don't even bother to look for Jace, you don't look at anyone. You eat and that's it. The sooner your done the sooner you can get out of here. If she had the money she would pay to have a better room with its own kitchen, but she can't moms would never let her hear the end of it. 

******

Hux stops outside the door, his eyes go to the table and he see her sitting alone. His happiness was short lived, the entire atmosphere around her seems wrong. He was trying to point the problem. It took him a minute but soon he realized most of the personal were watching her, most with great distaste. What was going on?

"Captain,"Phasma is coming down the hall. "What has happened?" Plasma looks at the scene and sighs, " After Ren's little show the rumor began that she is a traitor. It would seem most believe it. They are ostracizing her. It happen to the boy last year. That was brought in for question because his cousin was caught trading with a known resistance sympathizer." Boy,  
...boy the one that was found dead in the shower. It was deemed a suicide but really it was a questionable call. "Well fix it." 

"Me fit it. I'm not the one the pointed a finger at her back." Ren! "I like she seems sweet and kind something this ship lacks but having me tell them she's not a traitor will not change what they saw. They are going to believe what ever they want. Aw, even her beau abandon her." He had hoped for that but not this way. He watches her get up with her tray, she ignores all the eyes watching her and she leave. Ren this was his doing he has to fix it.

*******

Worse day ever! They gave you the worse jobs. You didn't want to go the the caf again so you spent a few of your credit to get a protein drink from the machines, chugged it down and continued on. That last job they stuck you with was unblocking a garbage compactor. You make your way back to your room cover in trash and stinky. Your plan was to shower and curl up in bed.

The smell was what hit you first. You would recognize that aroma anywhere, you scan the room until you find the source. You move too the table to inspect the vase containing wild flowers. The same wild flowers that grow in the field between the mines and the town. It only happens once or twice a year when everything was times perfectly, the flowers needed to be in full bloom and the wind blowing in the right direction, the whole town would smell of these flowers. It was one of things you loved most. You would hope for it all year and when it happened you would spend the day enjoying the rare gift the planet offered. You inhale deeply as tears leaked down your dirty face. 

You just want to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

Once you've cried your homesickness out, you hop into the shower to get the trash smell off of you. You use up all of your hot water quota, not getting out until the water starts to only run cold. There's no note attached to the flowers but you figure they're from Jace, a token of apology for his jerkish behavior the other day. You have no idea how he got them into your room. No one should know your passcode but where there's a will there's a way, you guess.

You're starving but really don't feel like having all of those judgy eyes on you so you decide just to go to bed. You fall asleep thinking of home and telling yourself tomorrow will be a better day. You would thank Jace for the flowers and maybe he would start sitting with you again, then everything would go back to normal.

You get your breakfast. Oatmeal day, not your favourite. You make your way to where Jace is sitting.

"Good morning." You smile at him but he only scowls back. Hm, maybe he just woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.

"What are you doing here, (y/n)?" He whispers harshly.

"I wanted to thank you for the flowers you put in my room. You don't know how much they brightened up my day yesterday." Jace is looking all around, the watching breakfast crowd seems to be making him panicky.

"I told you to stay away from me." He says, his voice laced with anger. He grabs your wrist, twisting it at an awkward angle. "You think that I would ever give a traitor flowers? You're lucky we even let you eat in here."

Well now you were super confused. You had been so sure that the flowers had been from him.” Maybe you should leave, traitor. It's not fair that we have to eat while seeing your face."

He twists your wrist hard, bringing tears to your eyes and just to put icing on the cake, picks up your bowl of oatmeal and dumps it on your head.

"Enjoy your breakfast, spy. Here, take mine too."

Two bowls of oatmeal slide down your hair and neck. As the surrounding tables laugh, all you can do is fight back tears and hurry out of the room. In your haste to leave, you bump into someone in the hallway but you don't stop, simply muttering an apology before continuing to flee.

Back in your room, you quickly jump into the shower but you had used up all your hot water last night. You cry in your cold shower, trying to get congealed oatmeal out of your hair. After changing into a new outfit, you look at the clock and of course, you're late for work.

* * *

 

Hux is heading down to see if the staff and troops are treating (y/n) better today when an oatmeal covered mess bumps into him. "Sorry" is all the tiny figure says as they continue their fast pace, not even looking up to see it was the General they had hit. He looks down to see little specks of oaty goop adorning his usually impeccably clean boots.

Normally, he would punish the person responsible for such an offence but he had recognized the soft sweet lilt of her voice saying sorry and the sway of her hips as she had hurried down the hall. It's clear that this morning was worse than the last.

"Captain." Hux snaps whilst entering Phasma's office. "You need to get your troopers under control."

Phasma sits calmly behind her desk. "I heard about it and again, what do you want me to do? They believe what they want. Make Ren fix it!"

Hux finds the Knight in his private training room. "Ren, (y/n) is now being met with hostility because of your little dining hall incident."

He finishes slicing up the last sparing droid before deactivating his saber and turning to the General.

"I thought that you had decided not to care about her." He teases, whipping his sweaty face with a towel.

"Fix it, Ren. I don't care how but you have to fix it."

If Hux had glanced over his shoulder as he had made his exit, he would have seen the devilish smile spread across the Commander's face.

* * *

 

It is now after noon and you don't have time for lunch due to your punishment for being late. Much to your disgust, your hair feels oddly crunchy when you touch it. You don't talk to anyone, you don't protest the jobs you're assigned. For the most part, you try to be invisible. Your stomach cramps painfully; you haven't had solid food since yesterday's breakfast.

You can't understand why everyone is being so mean. If you actually were a traitor, you highly doubt that the Commander and General would have let you stay aboard the ship. On the bright side, maybe this is rock bottom and from here things will start getting better. You are lying on the floor, squeezing yourself into a wall panel to change a malfunctioning connection component. You think absently about the nutrient bar you plan on grabbing on the way to your next job when your tools are kicked across the floor.

“Well, if it isn’t the traitor.” Oh, great. Who is this? You slide out of the wall to see that your things are scattered all over the corridor. Three troopers stand around you, you can’t be sure who they are with their helmets on and their ID numbers don’t bring anyone to mind. “Look at the mess you made. Pick it up.” One says, nudging you with their boot. You keep your head down, trying to avoid any further confrontation and quickly pick up your equipment. “We don’t like traitors.” You have everything except for one wrench. You see it by one of the trooper's feet but when you reach for it, they kick it over to where another trooper is standing. This game continues for a minute with you crawling around like a dog trying to get the wrench until eventually, the troops get bored.

“Come on let's get out of here.” Two of the three turn and leave while you crawl over to your wrench.

“Traitors always get what’s coming to them, scum.” The remaining soldier says.

You are on your knees in front of him, your hand having just landed on the tool when he stomps his foot on it. You cry out in pain, sure you hear your fingers crack as he pushes down with his full weight. He then leaves to join his friends, all of them laughing at you. You cradle your hand to your chest as you make your way to the medbay.

“I—I need help. I crushed my hand.” The nurse looks at you. Is it just in your head, or did she give you a dirty look?

“Have a seat, the doctor will be with you shortly.”

As you wait, your fingers begin to swell and change colour. You look around the room; it’s a quiet day in the medbay. In fact, there are two nurses and a doctor just chatting away while you sit here in pain. After about a half an hour of no help and listening to the staff giggle and gossip, you once again ask for help.

“I said the doctor will be with you shortly, traitor.”

Oh stars! Even here? Were they really going to just let you sit here with possible broken fingers? Hadn’t they taken an oath or something!? Your comm buzzes, your boss asking where you are. When you reply that you’re at medbay, another message comes, saying that if you aren’t back to work in ten minutes, he will dock your pay. You are outraged by this; he knows that you need that money for your family.

Now fully irritated, you go over and grab some gauze from a shelf along with some wooden splints. Screw this. If they aren’t going to help you, you’ll do it yourself. With your good hand, you take a deep breath and do your best to straighten your fingers before wrapping them.

“Hey! You can’t just take that.” The suddenly alert nurse yells at you as you finish with the gauze.

“Thank you for your time.” You say coldly as you get up and leave.

You hadn’t been able to get that nutrient bar earlier before heading to your next task, and you have also missed dinner, as it had taken you twice as long to do everything with only one properly functioning hand. You have to get it done though, or they will dock your pay. The dining hall staff are already cleaning up when you shuffle in, tired and partially broken. You trudge over to a machine and buy a protein shake and nutrient bar.

“That is not a very good meal.” You turn to find the Commander watching you. _Oh no_.

“It will do the job, Sir. Do you need something, Commander?”

He stays silent for a moment. “Follow me.”

Oh stars, now what? Where is he taking you? Is he going to kill you? You trail behind him, stewing.

“What happened to your hand?” He asks, glancing back at you.

“Just an accident, Sir.” You say softly, then continue to walk in silence.

He takes you up to the officer’s wing, passing by the door you remember to be the General's. The Commander suddenly stops in front of a door, which slides open, and gestures for you to enter. The rooms are the same size as the General's but where Hux's rooms were cozy and relaxing, these rooms are sparse and darkly coloured. It feels…cold.

“Welcome to my rooms.” Ren moves around you as you stand, sheepishly staring at your shoes. You hear the click and hiss of him removing his helmet. You don’t dare look at him.

“Is there something you need repaired, Sir?” It’s the only reason you can think of as to why you are here. He moves towards you and you’re surprised when he gently hands you towels and a change of clothes.

“The refresher is over there. Shower, when you’re done I will have food for you.” What? When you don’t move, his hand goes to your lower back, pushing you towards the door.

True to his word, when you exit the refresher the table is set. The Commander stands before you. You aren’t really sure what you had expected him to look like but he's… handsome. You stand awkwardly as Ren pulls out a chair for you to sit. You have seen it done in holo films before but you’ve never imagined yourself having a fancy dinner like this.

“Sit, (y/n).” He commands, you approach and take a seat. The Commander pulls another chair over beside you, placing a medkit on the table. “Your hand, please.” You hesitate, glancing nervously at him. “(Y/n), I don’t like asking for things twice.”

You put your hand on the table, it having now turned black and blue. “An accident, you said.” You look away, giving a simple ‘yes sir’ in response. “So the trooper accidentally stepped on your hand.” You’ve been caught. “I always know when I’m being lied to, (y/n) and being lied to always upsets me. Mind that in the future.”

You feel heat flooding your face. “Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir.”

He looks over your hand, making some rather painful adjustments which have you gripping the side of your chair with your other hand. “There, I will have the General give you leave for a couple of days until the swelling subsidies.”

You try to protest, saying that you can’t miss anymore work. “No, what you _can't_ do is work with a damaged hand. You could risk making it worse. Enough with the ‘Commander’ and ‘Sir’ too. You can call me Ren, at least when you're off duty.”

You aren't really sure what to say to that. Luckily a droid enters the room with your food, distracting him. The meal is tense, you're scared to say or do anything that might offend him.

“You needn’t fear me.” He says, probably reading your thoughts.

“Sir—”

“Ren.” He interrupts.

“Ren. Can I ask—”

“You want to know why I interrogated you in the dining hall. I was curious about you and it was the fastest way to get my answers. I hadn't realized the effect it would have on the other staff. I have a plan to fix it… if you're willing to play along, that is.”

“Play along, Sir?”

“Well, if you agree to pretend to be my boyfriend for a time, the staff wouldn’t dare mistreat you again. They would treat you with the utmost respect. It would also make that Jace fellow or anyone else who may fancy you incredibly jealous.”

You do like the idea of upsetting Jace after today’s events. His lips pull up into a small smile as he watches you.

“What exactly do you have in mind?”

Dinner goes a lot smoother now as Ren lays out his plan.

* * *

 

Hux is making his way back to his room but freezes when Ren’s door opens and (y/n) steps out. Her hair is down and she’s not in her uniform.

“Thank you so much for looking after my hand, Sir.”

“Ren.”

“Sorry, Ren. Also for the dinner.”

“Sleep Well, (y/n) and I’ll meet you in the morning for breakfast.” He leans forward, taking her good hand and bringing it to his lips. “Thank you for joining me for dinner.” His eyes lock on Hux as he releases her hand.

“Oh. Good evening, General.” (Y/n) says when she turns and sees him. He waits until she's gone before heading over to Ren, who is standing in his doorway with a rather smug look on his face.

“What's going on, Ren? Why was she in your quarters?”

“Did you not come storming into my training room this morning, telling me to fix this? She was in need of a hot shower and a good meal, so I invited her here. She's quite enchanting, actually. We had a very enjoyable evening.”

Hux is in shock. It's like his brain can't understand what Ren is saying. He turns to head to his rooms.

“Oh, Hux. Before I forget, her hand was injured today, she will need a few days off. With pay, off course.” Ren steps back into his room with an exaggerated yawn. “I suppose I should get some rest. I have breakfast plans with (y/n) tomorrow. Sweet dreams, Hux.”


	5. Chapter 5

The door makes its whooshing sound as it closes behind him. Hux can't seem to wrap his mind around what he’s just witnessed. Questions run through his head at a rapid pace. Why had Ren invited (y/n) to dine with him? He had called her enchanting! He kissed her hand. Wait, had Ren kissed any other parts of her? She had blushed too, did she like Ren? How did she injure her hand? Ren said she needed to shower, meaning she had been naked in Ren's rooms....had Ren see her naked?

Okay, deep breaths. He can figure this out. He goes to his desk and accesses the security cameras, he's just going to follow her through the video and see how this happen. That's not stalking, right?

He starts at the dining hall, when she had run into him and from there he tracks her day. His stomach turns when he sees the trooper stomp on her hand. He was already planning how he would make them pay for that. He is also extremely disappointed in his medical staff’s indifference to her pain. Clearly there are some major issues if an injured crew member can't get the treatment required. Seeing her hand makes his stomach clench a few times. She doesn’t eat all day, that is not acceptable. Ren approaches her and she follows him to his quarters. There are no camera's in Ren rooms. Other than how she had injured her hand, none of the other questions have been answered.

What is Ren up to?

* * *

 

You flop down in your bed just as your data pad lights up. A message from your boss, two days leave was all it said, no inquiry as to what happened. Normally he would be right at your side if you were injured, worrying that you would not be able to continue.

Ren... stars, you really weren’t comfortable calling him that. He had a plan to make everyone stop being jerks. Why he would help you is a mystery but if life could just get back to normal, it wasn’t too bad a situation to be in. You have a room all to yourself, which you are starting to really enjoy. You had shared with your sisters back home and it was normally crowded and messy but now you had a neat and tidy space that was just yours. You had thought you were making friends but that’s alright. The last few days have taught you a valuable lesson; you are on your own here. You never minded being on your own though. You just want to do your job and be left alone.

Your eyes fall onto the flowers, you really hadn’t had time to think about it earlier after all the drama of the day but if they weren’t from Jace, then who had sent them?

With a nice full tummy, you curl up to get some sleep. Ren said tomorrow would be better. One can only hope.

You wake in the morning, put on your comfy clothes and head down to the dining hall. Ren is waiting for you outside the door. “Wait here. Enter in five minutes, get your breakfast and take your normal seat.” You nod your head.

You creep up to the doorway so you watch through the window. The room falls silent as Ren enters. He had not told you the plan other than the goal was to make people jealous by his actions. You were just supposed to follow along. Ren approaches Jace and his table of friends aka your old friends. With the dining hall silent, you could hear the conversation from your hiding spot.

* * *

 

He finds her with her face pushed up against the window, reminding him of a child outside of a sweets shop. “(Y/n), why are you standing there like that?” he clearly surprises her, causing her to jump and a tiny squeak to leave her mouth. “Well Sir, I have to wait here for four minutes and thirty seconds before I can enter the dining hall to get my breakfast.” He can hear the scraping of chairs across the floor, a group of people saying “Sir”. She spins around, her face back in the window.

“I just need a word with you, JA-1145.” He can hear Ren speaking in the Hall. He moves in closer to get a better look. Well that and it also meant he could be closer to (y/n). He feels the heat off her body as he moves in closer to also watch through the window. He is so close that if she were to lean back, she would be resting right on his chest. The smell of her hair fills his nostrils. He hadn’t noticed it the night he kissed her but she smells like spring! All eyes are watching the table that Ren is addressing. The rest of the troops sit, except for the dark haired hand holder that is.

“I am here to discuss the little maintenance girl, (y/n). You two were seeing each other, were you not?” Jace stammers out something along the lines of he ate meals with her sometimes but he wouldn’t say they were seeing one another. He didn’t even really consider her a friend, more of an acquaintance. An angry huff comes out of (y/n) at the soldiers response. Ren is quiet for a moment. She glances at her watch. Two minutes and thirty seconds.

“Are you sure about that? It was quite obvious that you two were at least starting to become a couple.” His scared eyes look back at Ren.

“Sir, I can assure you that I have nothing to do with that traitor. If there were any feelings, they were solely from her.” She scoffs, clearly offended. He leans in closer to her, meaning to be comforting but her shoulders bow as if she is afraid. Another glance back at her watch. One minute to go.

“I can’t tell you how happy this news makes me. (Y/n) is a very special person, I should know, I’ve seen in her mind. I was under the impression you were a couple but if she is free, well you won’t mind if I pursue her then?” Jace just looks, dumbfounded at Ren. To be honest, most of the room looks to be in shock. Thirty seconds. "Well, this is indeed my lucky day. You may resume your breakfast, soldier.”

Ren sweeps down the row of tables and exits at the far end of the dining hall. The room burst into conversation. Jace looks completely stunned. Oh! Ten, nine. “Excuse me General.” She sidesteps to get out of their extremely close position. With one last deep breath, she shoots a nervous glance at him before entering the Hall.

* * *

 

The room falls silent as you enter. You do your best to play the part looking around for a moment then continuing to get your breakfast. The General had been standing so close to you in the hall, it had been a comfort until Jace had declared you a traitor to Ren, at which point you were sure he was going to grab you and take you to an interrogation room. It was eggs and fruit today, "Good morning, Miss." The server says, you offer a small smile and of course thank them for the food as you always do. You make your way to your table, taking your seat. People are staring at you still but at least the looks don't seem to be so hateful as the other day. You set to work on opening your milk but with one hand it is proving to be a challenge

"Miss (y/n), I was asked to give you this." An officer hands you an envelope. As you open it she takes it upon herself to open your milk for you. 

"Oh thank you." She nods, but continues to stand beside you. You pull out a small piece of paper.

_**Having fun yet?** _   
_**-R** _

You glance around for him. The officer is still standing beside you. "Um, did he want an answer?"

She shakes her head. "I am Commander Ren's personal assistant. He has asked me to remain with you today. He has noticed you have been down the last couple days and that isn't expectable. After breakfast, I am to take to you the spa facility for a day of pampering."

"What?" Was all you could really say. 

"You can call me Krista." She pulls out a data pad and starts punching things in. "Now, would you prefer hot rock massage or Swedish?” Blushing, you tell her you have no idea. She eyes you for a moment and then declares she's in charge then, which you are fine with. Maybe this is Ren's way of saying sorry for everything.

You are treated like a princess, Krista remains by your side all day and she is nice, though it seems forced. It's like hanging out with you is an annoyance but she is getting to enjoy the spa so she can't complain too badly. She chitchats about herself and reveals that you two are nothing alike. She is from a wealthy family that have served under the empire for years. She lists off her family members like they should impress you, then makes you join her for lunch in the officer’s lounge and you watch her make eyes at the General.

"Father has entered into negotiations with the General, so far he insists he's too busy for a wife but he will need to start thinking about children soon. Mark my words, (y/n), one day you will get to tell your grandchildren that you had lunch with the Empress." Wow. She clearly has her eyes on the prize.

After lunch, Krista wants to get her hair done, she gives you a look of disgust when you tell her your mother cuts your hair. While in the chair, makeup is discussed but you never wore the stuff. Then you get a lecture about making the most of what you’ve got. You end up leaving the room with a layer of junk on your face and curls in your hair, looking nothing like yourself.

"Okay, Ren told me to get you in this dress. It's black lace with a plunging neckline hugging your hips. When you look in the mirror, you think you look like a starlet. Krista walks you around the ship, as if to show you off. You do see one trooper stop in his tracks when you walk by. Jace, you can eat your heart out.

She leads you into the most beautiful room you have ever seem. "Oh yeah, this is the observation deck. Beautiful, I know." There is a table set for two and without any explanation, Krista leaves.

* * *

 

"Oh Ren, I saw that show this morning. It certainly was interesting."

"Come with me, there's a situation." Ren turns and leaves. Hux follows him down the hall, demanding an explanation but Ren says nothing. He stops and Hux is about to lose his temper when he feels a force push him. He slides away from Ren into a room, then the door slides shut. Hux hits the door botton but Ren did something so that is doesn't open. He hits the door with his fist. Damn it Ren!

"Hello." (Y/n)’s sweet voice fills the air. He turns to see a goddess before him.


	6. Chapter 6

“General?” 

She is clearly confused by the situation, having been caught off guard as much as himself. “I was left here by the Commander’s assistant. Do you have any idea what's going on, Sir?" Yes, he knows exactly what is going on but he isn't about to tell her.

"I can't say that I do but this door is jammed." To prove the point, he hits the button again to no avail. He watches as the realization of the situation fills her eyes. They are stuck in here together, at the mercy of a force user who thinks himself a matchmaker. She looks back out the window at the unlimited blanket of stars.

He has become accustomed to the view, hardly ever taking time to appreciate it but to watch her experience it is a moving sight of its own. She moves away from him towards the window, a look of awe on her face as she takes it in. He moves to stand beside her. The dim blue lights shimmer off her bare skin, the dress fits her form perfectly, highlighting all the right areas. Beauty that she is, it's her eyes that capture him. She shifts nervously beside him, his staring is causing her discomfort. He has to stop.

"How does it make you feel?”

“What, the view or the fact that we are trapped here in what clearly seems to be someone's attempt to set us up." She motions to the table set for dinner. 

"Well, I was referring to the view but if you wish to discuss our situation..."

“At first I was overwhelmed by the beauty of it but I find the more I look at it, the smaller I feel. Insignificant.” The last word came out as a whisper. "About the situation… I have to ask; did you set this up, Sir?”

"No (y/n), I did not have a hand in this. Though it would be a shame to waste it. (Y/n), please join me for dinner." He holds out his arm and a small smile plays on her lips as she takes it. He turns to bring her to the table, then she stops, looking at him. 

"Sir, what do you feel?”

He takes a moment to look out into the vastness, "I see purpose, determination, my destiny. One day I mean to rule it all." She glances up at him but says nothing. Has he impressed her? She seems scared and sadness fills her face.

"I should go, Sir.”

Go? What has he said? She looks so sad.

"The door will not budge, I'm afraid we are stuck."

He moves back to the door, the least he can do is release her from here. He too desires to leave. Whatever Ren had hoped to accomplish was failing fast. She walks to the table and picks up a knife as makes her way to the door. She pries the access panel open and tugs on some wires. The door whooshes to life.

“I have a little sister who likes to lock doors.” She hands him the knife. “Goodnight, Sir."

* * *

  
Well, that was humiliating. Ren had his assistant spend the whole day making you fancy because he wanted the General to find you attractive. You look in the mirror, the person looking back at you is just… fake. It doesn't matter how much Ren dresses you up, you are always going to be a poor girl in a pretty dress. You wash all the junk off your face, brush the curls from your hair. You will have to make sure the dress gets back to whomever it belongs to, because it sure as heck doesn't belong to you.

The more you stew, the angrier you become. Why would they make you get all dressed up and leave you in a beautiful yet surprisingly depressing room for the General? How could Ren think you and the general would make a good match? What, because he kissed you that one time? You have nothing in common, when he looked out at the stars he saw himself ruling the galaxy. You had simply felt inconsequential. He had a whole destiny and you will be lucky if you survive the war. He belongs with someone like Krista, whose great-grandfather was named Captain So-and-so who served under the Empire. Your great-grandfather had worked in the mines like all of your family. He had worked hard and died poor.

Your data pad lights up.

_**I’ll explain tomorrow.** _   
_**-R** _

You angrily type a response.

_**You stay away from me!** _   
_**-(Y/n)** _

You don’t want to hear it. You don’t want to see Kylo Ren ever again. He's brought you nothing but trouble. The more you think about it, the more you feel like a big joke to these people.

Maybe you were a joke.Maybe they are all in their big rooms with their posh things, drinking expensive Corellian brandy and having a good laugh at you. Oh stars, you don’t want to think about that! Angry tears build in your eyes at the thought. You focus on changing the bandages on your hand. You were still off tomorrow and you weren't going to leave your rooms if you could help it. You flop down on your bed with an angry huff. That's when you notice the flowers are already starting to wilt, which makes you even sadder. This has been the worst week in the history or the galaxy!

* * *

 

Hux takes the knife back to the table. What the hell had been going through Ren’s mind? Locking her in here with him. What had he thought would happen?

“Well, it's official. You are the worst wooer in the universe. All my hard work and you didn't even get a kiss. It was set up so perfectly too. How did you managed to mess it up?” Ren removes his helmet, taking a seat at the table and digging in. “Do you not find her attractive? Was it the dress? I was torn between that one and this red silk one that has this long slit to show off her leg but I went with the black. Maybe I should have gone with the red." He decides to join Ren. Why waste a perfectly good meal? 

“That dress was beautiful and she looked stunning."

“Then what was the frickin’ problem!?” He looks at Hux, demanding an answer. 

"I must of said something wrong. She became very sad. We should stop this, I should just see the shrink and forget about her."

"Do you not want her?" Ren sits back, drinking the wine he had poured.

“It's not about what I want, it's about what's best for her. You and I have both seen the ugliness in the universe.” He pushes the food around his plate. “She is good. She is genuinely a good, kind-hearted person and an innocent. When I look at her, I see the goodness that is left in the universe. She gives me hope that when this is all done that some good will remain. She doesn’t deserve to be toyed with.” He gets up from the table. “We need to leave her alone.”

"So you're done, then?" Hux nods is head.

"Your loss." Ren finishes his wine, grabs his helmet and saunters from the room.

* * *

 

You had begged your boss to let you work today, but he had refused so you hide out in your room. You keep your head down and do your best to be invisible. You notice Jace eyeing you as you eat breakfast but don’t give him any signs of encouragement. You prop up your holonovel against your milk container and do your best to look engrossed by what you are reading, figuring if you look occupied people will be less likely to approach you. The plan works through breakfast and lunch but Ren catches up with you on your way to dinner.

"Please, leave me alone."

"I know you’re upset with me but I was just trying to give you your dream. I saw it the other night when you had dinner with me; the fancy dress and romantic dinner with a handsome man. I thought you would enjoy it."

Whoa, what? Had you completely misread the situation? Ren had been trying to do something nice for you.

"Wait, why did you choose Hux for the handsome man?"

"Well, you were too scared of me to enjoy yourself, you're mad at the trooper boy of yours—you’re too good for him anyways—and Hux is considered handsome by some. Not me but my assistant thinks so. It truly was not meant to upset you."

You had ruined his gift, you feel horrible. You enter the dining hall to get your supper. Ren follows you not saying anything until just as you’re about to sit. Ren whispers, "Now everyone is watching us so play along."

"(Y/n), you should reconsider what I have offered. As my girlfriend, you would received better living quarters, better food and you would be under my protection." He pauses for a moment, you realize he's waiting for you to respond.

"Commander Sir, I don't think I'm going to change my mind."

"We will see." He turns and marches out of the room at his normal fast pace. The room bursts into conversation the second Ren is out the door. You are now the girl that turned down Kylo Ren.

* * *

 

"Please come in, General. What can I do for you today?" He really doesn't want to be here, but takes a seat and looks at the doctor. Here we go.

"Well doctor, I have been having a problem..."

 


	7. Chapter 7

"General, again I feel we have gotten off topic. We are supposed to be discussing the pressure of your day to day life but somehow, we keep circling back to (y/n)." Doctor Crane sets his pad down on his knee. Hux sits in a chair. He refuses to lay on the couch, he is a General. "It is your session however and if you want to talk about (y/n), we can."

It has been a week since he watched her blatantly vandalized his ship with a butter knife, right in front of him no less. 

"I know doctor, she is constantly on my mind."

"How does that make you feel?"

* * *

 

Your first week back is nice, everything seems to be back to normal. People are being nice, maybe too nice but after last week, you'd take it. You still want to avoid people though, so after supper you hightail it to your room. You get out of your work things and into a shower. Your are brushing out your hair when there is a knock at the door.

"Commander, what can I do for you Sir?" You feel completely awkward standing in you bathrobe in front of your superior. 

"Put some clothes on, I'll wait here." You hurriedly pull on some yoga pants, tank top, a sweater, socks and your shoes.

"What seems to be the problem, Commander?"

Rather loudly, so that the others in the hall would hear, he replies, "I have decided I am not taking no for an answer, you will accompany me to the gardens."

You had only been there once, it was another section of the ship reserved for the officers. A biodome with beautiful gardens, and a field of lush green grass. An hour there can do wonders when you’re homesick, at least, that's what you were told by Krista.

You had only seen it on your orientation day, along with the pools and various other places just for officers. You guess it's to inspire the staff to work hard and maybe one day they could enjoy them, or maybe just for the officers to rub it in other's faces. What makes something already good better? Knowing others can't have it, of course!

The air is fresher here since it's not recycled like the rest of the ship and you find yourself inhaling deeply as you walk in. Ren removes his helmet so he too can enjoy the fresh air. "So, how was your week?" You assure him that everyone has been kind to you. Ren walks beside you at a leisurely pace, his hand behind his back.

The flowers are blooming; small pink and red ones along the ground, large bushes with white flowers the size of your hand. There is a stone pond in the middle of the garden with brightly colored fish swimming around. Ren pauses here, taking your good hand and filling it with feed. You move closer to the edge, sprinkling it in the water and watching as the fish swim to the surface to retrieve it. 

"They are from Naboo, the flowers as well. Naboo has some the most beautiful gardens in the universe." He stands back, watching you. You are getting hot—it is much warmer in here then the rest of the ship— so off goes the sweater. "Let's continue, shall we?" Ren holds out his arm to you, much like the General had the other night. You take it, allowing him to lead you around the garden.

He starts telling you about Naboo, apparently he had lived there a bit as a child. His great-grandmother was once their Queen. So, that makes him a prince then, right? Wait until you tell Lynn you know a real prince. Oh, she will be so jealous! You both walk on in silence, you’re surprised to find yourself relaxed and enjoying the company. At least, until you get hit in the head by a ball, that is.

* * *

 

The doctor recommends Hux gets fresh air and exercise, so he decides to go to the fields and kick around a soccer ball. He was quite a good player in his youth but that had never been his path. A few officers are also there, so they start an impromptu game. He is competitive by nature, so with his team down by two he becomes a bit reckless in his methods to try and get ahead. He should have just passed the ball to Lieutenant Mitaka but he decides to go for the shot instead. For some odd reason, the ball veers off course and strikes a women taking a stroll. He doesn't realize who he has hit until he gets closer. (Y/n) is on the ground, Kylo Ren kneeling beside her.

"(Y/n), I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" The ball had hit her in the back of the head, taking her completely by surprise. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. You had nothing on it." Ren chuckles. They both help her to her feet and lead her to a bench nearby. 

"Hux, will you stay with her while I get some ice?" Shouldn't he get the ice? But Ren is already walking away while (y/n) protests that she’s fine. They lapse into an uncomfortable silence.

"General, I want to apologize for the other night. I complete misread everything. Ren explained what he was trying to do." Had Ren told her he had been trying to push her into his very wanting arms? Doubtful.

"What exactly did Ren tell you?" The explanation Ren had provided her was completely false, yet brilliant. He truly doesn't give Ren enough credit. "So your reaction was..."

She looks down at her feet. "I felt like I shouldn't have been there. I'm a nobody from the outer rim. I shouldn't be having a fancy dinner with the man that's going to be ruling the entire galaxy." She giggles. "I felt like a big faker but I shouldn't have just ran away like I did and I'm sorry." She glances up from her shoes, a small frown on her face. He realizes he needs to say something. Where the hell is Ren?

_“Attention all crew, the gardens will close at 2100 hours. Please prepare to leave the facility for lights out. Have a lovey evening.”_

The announcement over head finishes and she stands to leave 

"Sir." She takes two steps but noticeably sways. Looks like he had had something on that kick after all. He quickly moves forward catching her arm.

"You’re not okay."

"No, no I'm fine." 

He slides his arm around her waist. "No your not." 

Lieutenant Mitaka hurry's over. "Sir, do you need assistance? I can take her to the medbay for you." 

No! We don't need your help, he yells in his head. "We are fine. Thank you, Mitaka." He wasn't going to let him put his hands on her.

He leads her down the hall, her tank top has lifted up and his thumb grazes along her skin. So soft. 

"Sir, where are we going?" Where is he going? He realizes he’s taking her to his quarters, they're almost there. 

"Ice! I'm taking you to get ice and I will call the medic to have a look at that bump." He sits her down on the sofa before moving to the kitchen, setting ice into a towel. He kneels before her, gently placing the towel up against her head. Her eyes lock on his, he can't look away. Stars, she's beautiful.

"(Y/n), just for the record, I would have been honoured to have dinner with you the other night. You will never be a nobody to me." Before he realizes it, he's leaning in. His lips softly touch hers. He removes the ice, his free hand moving up to caress her cheek, then drops it to move the other one along her thigh. It comes to rest on her hip, kriff, she tastes fantastic. He hears a small moan leave her, the sound is thrilling. He grabs both of her hips, pulling her closer. _Oh yes_ , he wants her.

"Sir, we received a message about someone being injured?" The medic stops dead in there tracks. (Y/n) and himself break apart like two high school kids caught making out.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir." The medic shifts uncomfortably, not knowing what to do. He stands, explaining what transpired in the gardens. After a quick exam, (y/n) is declared in good health. The medic is packing up and (y/n) is clearly going to try to leave as well when the door swooshes open. Ren walks in with ice.

"There you are! I have been looking for you all over. Sorry it took me so long to find ice. General, thank you for watching over my lady." The medics eyes bulge out of her head as she looks back and forth between the General and (y/n). "Just a bump but what a way to end our first date. I promise next time it will be better, (y/n). Allow me to escort you back to your room."

With that, Hux is alone in his living room. He paces, running his hand through his hair. Questions run through his mind. Had she liked it? Why had she done it? Was she in her room now thinking of him? What was he going to tell the doctor in the morning?


	8. Chapter 8

“Commander, I have something to tell you."

Ren smiles as they walk. "It's Ren, I know what happened (y/n) and soon the rest of the ship will know too. The nurse is bursting to tell everyone and anyone she sees. I am not angry, if that's what you’re afraid of and besides, just think how jealous your soldier will be now. The two most powerful men on the ship after your attention."

Jace, she doesn't really care what he thinks anymore. The oatmeal incident had been a definite deal breaker. Her mind travels back to the kiss she had just received from the General. It was intended more as a thank you kiss for being so kind and for telling her that she mattered. It had started out like that but boy, it seemed to progress into a needy demanding kiss fast! They reach her door.

"I don't know how to feel, I take you on a date but Hux gets the kiss. Maybe you like him more than me!" A smile plays on his lips. He turns his head to the side, looking down the hall. You follow his gaze but see nothing.

"I really was enjoying myself until the ball hit me. I like hearing your stories." Again, he looks down the hall. What does he see that you're missing?

"Well, thank you for a lovely evening." Before you realize what is happening, Ren kisses you. You are so completely taken off guard that you don't even move. Your eyes are open and your mind is screaming at Ren, **what are you doing**!? He pulls back from the kiss but keeps his face close.

"We need to work on your acting." He whispers before chuckling as he turns to leave. "JA-1145, isn't it past curfew?" Ren says loudly. “You are all lucky I’m in a good mood.” Sure enough, Jace and two of his squad mates had witnessed that kiss. You turn and close you door before anyone else decides to kiss you.

* * *

 

"What is the matter, General?" Hux had called Dr. Crane for an emergency meeting. He marches into the room and falls into the couch.

"I kissed her; I wouldn't have stopped it either if we hadn't been interrupted by that medic. What is wrong with me? Every session, I tell myself I will leave the girl alone. I didn't even last an hour before I was touching her! I have never not been in control before, it's like the girl has cast some evil spell on me. She clouds my judgement, causing me to make rash decisions." Hux inhales deeply. "What is wrong with me, doctor?"

"Tell me General, in your past relationships, were you attracted to any of your partners with this intensity?" Well, no. All of his past partners had been either based solely on suitable matches for potential marriage or one night stands when the need arose. Then his little issue had presented itself and none of the high born women or the paid whores could get anything from him, only (y/n).

"What do you really know about this girl? Perhaps, General, it would be worthwhile to spend supervised time with the her." Meetings? To do what, torture himself??? This guy sucks! "You know very little about her, so far your desire for her is mostly physical. You’re attracted to her innocence and youth when in truth, you know little of her past. What are her interests, her dreams? I think once you spend some time with her you will likely find you both have little in common and I believe your attraction to her will wane."

Huh, an interesting theory. "So, is the couch comfortable?" Hux bolts upright. He had sworn that he would never lay on the couch. Dr. Crane only chuckles.

* * *

 

You are just about ready to leave for breakfast when there's a knock at your door. You suppress a groan when you see Jace standing there. You look down the hallway, which is pretty full with everyone trying to get to breakfast before shifts start.

“Are you sure you have the right room? You made it pretty clear you didn’t want to be seen talking to me.” You reach back, grab your tool belt and exit the room.

“(Y/n), I am so sorry for what I said, and the oatmeal. It was really a crappy thing to do but—” You don’t pause to listen to him. You really just don’t want to hear it and also you’re hungry.

“Look Jace, I really don’t care that you’re sorry. Where I’m from, friends don’t treat each other like that.”

“I know, I should have stuck by you. I should have defended you when everyone was saying you were a traitor but I was scared, alright? I was scared they would recondition me. You have no idea what that’s like.” Oh, poor baby.

“You’re right, Jace. I have no idea what it’s like but I do know what it’s like to have two bowls of oatmeal dumped over my head and I do know what it’s like to have people bully me and hurt me for no reason other than sick pleasure.” You flash him your hand. It is pretty well healed now, except for a bruise. You’ve always bruised so easily and they take forever to go away.

“(Y/n), I am sorry.”

“I know what it’s like to have every single person in a room look at you with nothing but hate.” You stop outside the dining hall. “I learnt a valuable lesson thanks to you.” You turn to face him. “I am alone here; I don’t trust any of you to have my back when shit goes down. Which is pretty messed up because ‘To join the first order is to be part of our family.’” You make your voice sound like the classy lady in the promotional videos. "Whatever!”

With that, you march in to the dining hall with only breakfast on your mind. Jace calls your name a couple times but you don’t stop and once you reach your table, he is nowhere to be found.

* * *

 

“Way to ruin my date, Hux!” Ren saunters into his office like a man with too much free time, that fact being offensive on its own.

“I told you to leave the girl alone.” Ren plops down in a chair.

“I told you it was your loss. She's a great girl and if you’re not going to make a move then in my opinion, she is free for others and by others I mean me!” Uh, how about no? She could date anyone except Ren. Well, not anyone. She can be single and do her job, that’s it. He would not let Ren get to him.

"We have a situation in the outer rim. The crime family is stirring up trouble. We may have to pay a visit, remind them who's in charge." He continues working while Ren smiles at him. "What, Ren? What!?"

"Nothing, it’s just that you made quite the impression last night. You occupied her mind all the way back to her room. Oh and just a heads up, Krista heard about you kissing (y/n) and she isn't very happy. In fact, when I left her she was torn between killing (y/n) or plotting to seduce you. She is so uncreative, that's why I enjoy (y/n). She has a very creative mind, not that she knows it."

Krista; the ever present pain in his ass. He has let her down gently, he has told her harshly but the girl just won't give up. "Is (y/n) in danger?" Krista is a trained officer and as far as he knows, (y/n) has never even held a pistol. Ren hums, his lack of answer making Hux feel uneasy. "You will keep an eye on her, then?" Ren nods.

On entering his room that night, he finds a scandalously dressed Krista waiting for him. He walks by her and over to get a drink. This isn't going to go well. "General, why are you not looking at me?" He turns to see her lying on his couch in a black silk negligee that falls mid-thigh. She traces her finger along her leg, her lust filled eyes hungry. She’s like a cat on the hunt but she has chosen her prey poorly. He just stands there, looking at her with indifference. With every passing second she becomes more uncomfortable. Felling the power switch from her side to his is almost enough to make him smile.

"Well? Say something!"

"What is there to say? You have broken into your commanding officer's rooms and are stretched out on his furniture acting like a cat in heat." Her face turns red. "I will ask you to collect your things and leave."

"How dare you. We are meant to be together." She's angry now, standing and crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, we are not." He takes another sip of his drink.

"It can't be that girl. That outer rim dirt dweller. You would choose her over me?" She crosses the room, looking at him. "Stop dreaming, Hux. You and I are cut from the same cloth." She runs her hand along his arm. She hums stepping in closer. He runs his finger up her arm, her skins isn't half as soft as (y/n)’s.

“Ha, I knew the stories couldn't be true, you with that worthless girl." His hand works its way up to her collar bone. "To think, I was actually jealous of the her this morning. I thought I was going to have to teach her a lesson." His hand is now on her throat. Her smile slowly falls from her face, her eyes turning to shock, then fear.

"I would choose (y/n) instead of you a hundred times over. If you ever threaten her again, I will kill you. Now get your clothes and get out of my sight." She stumbles backwards from the shove he provides. "Oh and Krista, if anything happens to (y/n), you will be the first person I interrogate." She grabs her things and flees while Hux pours another drink.


	9. Chapter 9

You are assigned to clean today; the general does like a tidy ship. “You’ll need this.” Your boss hands you a… skirt and blouse? Why are you not wearing you normal clothes? You are assigned to the officers’ quarters and they like the cleaners to wear this, your boss explains. Okay. You hurry to change into your new uniform and get to work. The day passes quickly you soon end up at a room you are familiar with. You find Ren actually working.

“Good afternoon, Commander. I will only be few moments.” Ren's rooms are easy to clean; hardly anything to move. You had just finished the Captain’s rooms and she had stood over your shoulder the entire time making sure you placed everything back exactly the same. She apologized for it, explaining she just hates things to be out of place. To each their own, you guess.

Krista waltzes in but freezes when she sees you dusting off the shelves. You offer her a smile but she stares daggers at you, even Ren stops working and watches. You continue on with your work but you could feel her eyes digging into you. “I have a meeting with the Supreme Leader, you two play nice.” Ren says, getting up.

It isn’t a minute with Ren out of the room when her angry voice whispers, “I think I should tell you you’re getting quite the reputation. The whole ship is talking about what a dirty little slut you are becoming. The soldier, Ren and now the General."

Slut? Really? The fact that you ignore her and just keep on working seems to hit an already irritated nerve. “What I’m going to say now is for your own good. You will never be more than a play thing to great men like Ren and Hux. Men always promise the world but when push comes to shove, you will end up alone while they marry a woman like me. Stick with the soldiers." You turn to face her at this point. “It’s important to know our place, isn’t it?” She smiles at you coldly as she picks up a glass of red liquid that was sitting on the table and pours it on the ground. “Clean that up, servant.” She drops the glass, it shatters on impact and she dramatically sweeps from the room. Bitch. 

You are cleaning it up when Ren enters. “Oh, what happened?” You reply that you had an accident. “What did I tell you about lying? I always know, (y/n). You don’t owe Krista anything, why take the blame?”

“She's angry at me right now. People sometimes need to vent when they're angry, its better she does it with me than the General or with you.” 

Ren laughs, “She knows better than to vent on me. I will tell you a secret. I was her first choice; when my master refused her father, they set their sights on Hux. Knowing that he was the runner up doesn’t sit well with him.” You aren’t sure why he is telling you this.

“So, the soldier paid you a visit? You haven’t forgiven him?” You shake your head. “You will, you have a forgiving nature.” You look at him now. It is odd to have someone know so much about you that they can confidently state facts about your personality that you yourself have yet to know. It's unsettling that's what it is 

"I will be done in here after this unless there’s something else you need done, Sir.”

The news arrives during supper that evening. There’s been an attack on your home world. The base was all but destroyed. Whether it was the resistance or one of the crime family trying to regain control is unclear. The only thing clear to you is that this base was on the edge of your home town. You rush to the communication room to see it packed with other staff trying to reach home. Tensions run high as people wait for their turn to reach out to their loved ones. When your turn arrives you sit at the comm, praying someone will pick up, anyone. “I’m sorry, there is no response. Would you like to resend?” the computer says. You hand moves to resend when a big hand grabs your wrist.

“Not so fast, honey. One try each.” He pulls you from the center. “Sorry, honey.” That’s how the next four hours pass, waiting in line only to be let down and start over. You wring your hands while you watch others reach their families and leave to continue on with the night. As time passes, some people give up, leaving defeated but there is a small handful, yourself included, that are not giving up until they talk to their loved ones. One of the radar techs leaves and returns with a bottle of whiskey. You aren’t much of a drinker but after your third attempt and returning to the end of the line you take up his offer, taking a big sip. It burns horribly but after a couple more, you don’t notice anymore.

* * *

 

It is after curfew and a handful of crew are still in the communications room, unwilling to give up. Hux will have to intervene. "I know this is a hard time but I am shutting down the communications room for the night. You are all welcome to return in the morning to try again but at his time, I must ask you to return to your rooms.” That’s when he sees (y/n) with a heartbreaking expression, her worry and stress apparent. He would do just about anything not to see that look on her face. He grabs her arm as she follows the crowd exiting the room.

“Follow me, Miss (y/n).”   
She walks silently beside him to his quarters. He pours them both a large brandy. She takes a sip but doesn’t move from her spot, standing by his coffee table. “The communication towers were knocked out around the base. That is the likely the reason why you are not getting through.” She nods her head but still does not look at him. She drinks the rest of her brandy in one large gulp, shaking her head and setting the glass down. Hux follows suit. He wishes he could assure her that her family is safe but he can’t lie to her, there’s no way of knowing.

“We will be there in two days. (Y/n), it’s…” She looks up at him and his breath catches, the tears building in her eyes are enough to break is normally indifferent heart. Again, he’s normal level of self-control abandons him. “Oh, it’s alright. You’re going to be fine.” He takes her face in his palms, sliding his thumbs across her cheek bones to remove the escaped tears. She looks at him with such trust, such faith.

The kiss is so delicate, his arms circling around her back as hers move up around his neck. She fits so perfectly against him that it’s like she was made just for his arms. With a little encouraging, she opens her mouth, allowing him access. He can taste the remnants of brandy on her tongue. There is no resistance in her this time. She melts against him, bending to his will and he is very willing as his hands explore with a mission of removing her clothes. With her shirt now gone his fingers travel over her smooth skin, relishing it. His mouth moves along her jaw to her neck, when a soft moan leaves her it’s enough to push him over the edge. His grabs her ass, pulling her hip into his and grinding into her showing her the power she has over him. He takes advantage of a gasp, claiming that beautiful mouth once again but it’s not enough. He needs _more_. 

With a grunt he cups her small ass, picking her up so her legs slide around his waist. She pulls back slightly looking at him. For a second Hux panics, he is terrified she is going to ask him to stop. Instead, however, she kisses him hard. Her right hand runs through his hair. He tries to make it to the bedroom but they end up on the floor. Clothes are pulled off and flung aside. He has imagined taking her in so many different ways over the past few weeks. He imagined himself taking his time, pleasuring her but that isn’t what his natural instincts were allowing. His deprived penis knows what it wants and it wants to be in her now. He takes her face in is hands. “Are you sure?” She nods her head and what willpower he had disappears. She cries out as he pushes into her.

“Stars, (y/n).” He tries to be gentle, tries to take it slow. She whimpers as he makes his way all the way in. He holds there for a moment, enjoying the feeling of her tightness. “It’s been so long.” He moves his hips. Kriff, is there anything more wonderful?

After nine months with nothing, he finds his body instinctively moving in its own pragmatic rhythm. A loud gasp makes his eyes snap open. He looks down at (y/n) who, bless her, has a look between puzzlement and pain. He slows his pace, apologizing with kisses. He watches her face intently, only increasing the vigor of his thrusts when there is no more pain on her face. Soon, both their moans fill the room. She is perfect, better than he even imagined, he never wants this to end but with every plunge into her lushness, he is pushed closer to the edge. He is trying to hold back, trying to make it last longer but when she arches her back, her mouth forming a circle and her velvet lining clinching down on his penis, his resolve vanishes. He buries his face in her neck and with a handful of thrusts, she milks him.   
He could weep in this moment. The satisfaction is so total, it feels like he's floating. In reality, he is doing his best to keep from crushing (y/n) while they lay naked on his floor.

He wraps his arms tightly around her, moving to position himself so that he can hold her. It's probably the first time he has ever spooned a woman after sex. He is surprised by how much he enjoys it, the feeling of her body rising and falling with every breath she takes. He enjoys running his finger along her skin, sometimes causing her to squirm. He marvels at the tiny creature as she rests against his arm. He decides in that moment that Dr.Crane has no idea what he's talking about, it doesn't matter if they are total polar opposites, nothing would make him what this woman less, she is his diamond in the rough.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Eventually, the General gets you both up off his floor, leading you to his bed. Once he has you there, he cups your face, telling you he needs you again. This time he goes slowly like he had wanted, savouring every inch of you. You’re puzzled when he kisses down your body, insisting on tasting you. Pleasure you never imagined runs through you as he buries his face between your legs. You call out ‘Sir’, your hands taking fistfuls of the sheets.

"Call me Hux, my sweet." He says, kissing your inner thigh. 

"I'll call you whatever you want as long as you don't stop whatever you were doing." He chuckles, calling you bossy before obliging your request. You in return call out Hux in between the gasps and moans he brought from you. Your hands grab his hair as you come undone, bucking your hips as you reach your peak. Hux seems very pleased with himself as he untangles from you legs. You are riding on a high when he tells you to roll over. 

"Up on your knees." He commands, positioning himself behind you. He runs his hand along your body, following your shoulders and taking your hands into his palms, placing them on the headboard. "Now ass out and spread those legs."

You cry out as he thrusts deep into you, your grip on the headboard tightening. Hux takes your hips and with every thrust he makes he pulls you into him. You grip the headboard until your knuckles turn white from the effort to hang on. 

When you cry out "Oh, stars! _**Yes** _ Hux, more!" A hand locks over yours on the headboard, another wrapping tightly around your waist. Loud grunts and moans fill the air as you both reach new heights of pleasure in each other. You climax at the same time, both collapsing in panting sweaty heaps on the bed. Hux pulls you into his arms, bringing the blankets up around you. Sleep claims your tired form quickly as you lay warm and secure in Hux's embrace.

* * *

 

She sleeps beside him as he basks in satisfaction. Nine months of pent up sexual frustration manifesting had caused him to take her harder than he intended but the tiny thing had seemed to like it. He folds his arms over her, kissing the back of her shoulder before he too falls asleep.

He wakes to find her now facing him, her leg resting on his thigh. He should get up and prepare for work but instead he reaches down, pulling her leg up over his hip. His fingers move and set to work. He has a mission in his mind and when sleepy moans leave her, he knows he's succeeding. Her eyes snap open as she gasps, her hand grabbing his shoulders.

He claims her mouth then, quickly removing his fingers and pushing into her, rolling her to her back. He holds there, completely filling her, focusing on the kiss. He takes his time, and refuses to allow himself release until she screams his name. 

He leaves her to rest as he showers and prepares himself. He's late for bridge supervising, but he does take a moment to kiss the sleep girls temple before departing.

He has a newfound spring in his step as he makes his way to work, only to have his happy bubble burst when he sees Ren waiting for him as he enters the bridge. He can't see the mans face behind his mask but he just knows Ren has a ridicules smile on his face.

"I see you managed to succeed in the mission, General." Hux eyes him wearily, this is not the place to speak of this with nosy officers all around. "Congratulations are in order but we will have to hold off on the parade until later. There is information concerning the attack on Hortnos. Evidence is pointing to the Hutt family at this time. I would prefer to see the situation with my own eyes before we update the Supreme Leader." 

Hux makes his way to the his office and of course, Ren stalks behind him. This can't be good. The door closes and by the time he reaches his desk, Ren has removed his helmet and has the goofy smile that Hux had suspected plastered on his face.

"So...?"

"I'm not about to tell you anything, Ren." Hux says and starts tapping angrily on his data pad, cursing Ren for ruining his good mood. 

"Come on, I invested so much time in this!"

"Out, Ren!" 

Ren huffs. "Fine, be that way!” He calls over his shoulder as he exits. "I'll just find out from (y/n). Her story will be more interesting anyways."

Hux watches with horror as the door slides shut before he can even muster a ‘come back’.

* * *

 

You stretch out. This bed is awesome, so big that you can't even touch the edge. Wait. You move your hands around. Where is the General? No, Hux. He had said to call him Hux. You shoot up, scanning the room. You scoot out of bed, only to have your legs wobble. Damn, you are sore. Okay, clothes... clothes. When you don't see your clothes, you pull the sheet from the bed and wrap it around yourself. You pop your head out the door. There is a note on the table on top of a pile of clothes.

_**(Y/n)** _

_**Good morning. Please order yourself anything you wish, my service droid will take care of it. I have also ordered the droid to prepare a bath for you once you have eaten. Take your time, I have given you the day off. We will arrive at Hortnos tomorrow afternoon. Try to rest.** _

_**I hope to see you at the end of my shift.** _

_**-H** _

Not exactly a love letter, now is it?  
You do as the note asks eating and bathing but you can't relax. You’re too worried about your family. You exit the bathroom feeling quite out of place. You stand in the middle of Hux's living room, not knowing what to do. Maybe you should just go. The door suddenly slides open, Ren striding in. You can feel heat rush to your face. Ren isn't entering your mind like he had the first time but you’re thinking about your crazy night with Hux and you’re sure he's picking up it. Ren offers to take you for another walk in the gardens. You both walked in silence since, to be fair, you do have a lot on your mind.

"He likes you, if that's why you're nervous." Ren says as when you reach the fish ponds. "You like him, I saw that you find him attractive."

"I'm mostly worried about my family actually and now I’m kind of worried that I made a rash decision." You watch as a fish swims to the surface like it expects you to feed it. 

"Are you saying that the General took advantage?"

"Oh, of course not. I worried about how he regards it. I'm trying my best not to read too much into this." Krista's words flash through your mind. You really shouldn't let yourself get attached. 

"Hux is fond of you." Ren says again. 

"I think I'm going to go to the comm room, try to reach home again.” You turn to follow the path back out. Ren doesn't follow

* * *

 

(Y/n) isn't in his room waiting for him like Hux had hoped. Instead, he finds Ren. 

"She's not here."

Hux goes to get a drink. "What did you do, Ren? Did you scare her away, was that your elaborate plan all along?" He takes a seat across from him. 

"She was about to flee on her worn when I arrived. She didn't feel comfortable here." Hux frowns, saying nothing. "Don't look at me like that, Hux. She has a lot going on right now, but there is something. I could sense a conflict growing in her mind but I couldn't get a handle on it before she left."

Ren leaves after that and Hux paces. Had he offended her again? Perhaps he should have stayed with her until she woke. He spends the night worrying about her being upset.

It's after curfew but he makes his way down to her quarters. He enters to see her scrubbing her wall, the word SLUT has been painted in big red letters. Technically, she has scrubbed away the T so it says SLU. She has earphones in, listening to music. He taps her shoulder and she spins with a yelp. He grabs her fist that was coming in for a hit.

"I'm sorry, Sir. You startled me." He doesn't release her arm, just looks over her shoulder at the marks on the wall. 

"What happened? Who did this?" She doesn't know of course because she was with him. She says nothing else was touched just this and that it's not a big deal but he is already planning an investigation. 

"Come with me, we can get someone else to clean it." She pulls her arm from his hold.

"Someone else? I’m maintenance, this is my job." There was an edge in her voice. 

"As you wish. I have you scheduled on the shuttle with myself and Ren tomorrow. Once we arrive, I have some meetings but after that I can help you locate your family." 

She takes a deep breath. "That is appreciated, but we are going to my home world. I know my way around." She turns back to start scrubbing again. 

"I'm not sure what I did, but may I have a kiss goodnight? Your kiss is all I’ve thought about all day and well...now I find I can't got to sleep without it." Her cool demeanour softens as she turns to face him.

Of course, a kiss isn't enough.

 


	11. Chapter 11

You sit on the shuttle taking you home with Krista staring daggers at you the whole time. Once you are through the atmosphere you're able to take off your harness and move around. You look out of one of the windows and your stomach drops. The base is all but rubble. The city is somewhat alright but as you feared, you can tell your neighborhood took some damage.

The General wants you to wait for him but at the sight of your home you just can't wait around while he's in meetings and you really don’t want to be near Krista as you suspect she’s the one who had decorated your wall the other night. The General had ordered you to repaint it after he had tired of watching you scrub it on his ‘only a kiss goodnight’ visit.

So, once the ship lands, you hurry to get to the nearest public transport. You get off two blocks from your street and even here, the damage is evident. With every step, the dread swells in your stomach. You find your house partially caved in. You're barely able to squeeze through the door. 

“Hello! Momma, Papa?” You look through the remaining rooms but find no one. “Lynn! Billa! Sammy!” Where are they? You find Sammy’s doll on the dirty ground. You pick it up, holding it to your chest. 

“Hey, get out of there lady. This building could come down any minute.”

“Sir! Sir please, do you know what happened to the family that lived here?” You stumble clumsily out of the doorway. 

“Lady, I don’t know but from the looks of the house, I’d say start at the hospital.” He turns and continues walking. You jump on the next public transport to the hospital with is an hour ride from your house.

“Can I help you miss.” You give the nurse the names of all your family members. Only one is registered; little Sammy is in the children’s wing. You run down the halls, getting dirty looks but you don’t care. You peek in the door before you go in. She looks okay, just a little banged up. Her arm is in a cast. Lynn is sitting in the chair beside her. 

“(Y/n)!” Sammy calls when you enter. 

“I came as soon as I could. How are you feeling, Yellow?” 

After hugs and kisses Lynn takes you outside so it won’t upset Sammy when she tells you they are the only ones that made it.

“Okay, well you’re going to be eighteen soon, so you can take care of Sammy. I’ll send you all the money you need.”

“What? Why do I have to take care of Sammy? Maybe you should come home and take care of her.”

“I have a good paying job, if I come back now, how will I get money? You want me to work in the mines? I make double what I would get in the mines now.”

“What about my schooling? I got that scholarship, you know mom wanted me to go to college. I can’t go to college and take care of Sammy, so I think you should stop being so selfish and just take a job in the mines. You could get one of those apartments on Downsy. You know, the super cheap ones. You too don’t need that much room and that way you can help me out with my extras costs too.”

“Lynn, are you serious right now? I can’t believe you're calling me selfish. Everything I have done has been for this family.”  
“Well, now you can do this. I don't think it’s fair that you expect me to put aside my dreams—”

“Your dreams? What about my dreams, Lynn?! You don’t think I would have liked to have continued in school but no, I had to take care of you all after dad’s accident.”

“It’s not my fault you were too dumb to get the scholarship!” A nurse comes to break you two up. What had started as whispers had quickly escalated into a rather loud screaming match “You know what? I don’t care! Continue working and put Sammy in a foster home. I’m going to school and you aren’t going to stop me.” Lynn hisses before she stomps away. You stare after her in disbelief. 

“(Y/n), is you okay?” Sammy looks at you from the doorway.

“I’m fine, sweetheart. Come on back up in bed. I just need to talk to a nurse.” You make burial arrangements for you mother, father and Billa. Sammy has her supper and is getting ready for bed when the General finds you.

* * *

 

“Who’s dat?” The little girl resembles her older sister, he pictures (y/n) looking exactly like that as a child. 

“That’s my boss.” She explains.

“You fly the big ship?” 

He's about to explain to the girl exactly what his job is when (y/n) shakes her head. “Yes, I fly the ship.”

“Sammy sweetheart, I’m going with the General for a minute.” (Y/n) goes into her bag. "Look what I found back at home.” The child shrieks with delight. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

She looks tired, today has been a hard day for his little diamond. “I am so sorry about your family. Have you eaten at all today?" As he suspected, she hasn't. "I would like to take you to dinner." She refuses to leave, so he arranges two meals to be brought up from he hospital's cafeteria. Well, at least they called it food. (Y/n) doesn't complain.

That is one of the things he enjoys about her, she is content in most things. Contentment is something of an elusive concept to him but she seems to have mastered the act of contentment. They are outside the sisters room, a peek in reveals that the child is sleeping, cuddling the little toy that her sister had delivered to her.

"We will be here for about a week. Will that be enough time for you to arrange all your affairs before we depart?" She looks away from him.

"Sir, I.... can't return to the Finalizer. I'm sorry." She looks up at him with sad, lost eyes.

"Sammy needs me here, so tomorrow I'm going to apply at the mines. I also need to get a place for us."

"You can't leave the Order, you have a contract." Leave to join the underpaid, overworked mining force here? A picture of a weary, dirty faced (y/n) flashes in his mind. With her gentle nature and small physique, she would not last long before she's broken in either body or spirit. "Don't be absurd, I can help you get your sisters set up. Then you can provide for them as you have been." 

She tells him all about the fight. "I would love to stay but Sammy needs me and Lynn, well...she's made up her mind. If I was to force her, she would only mistreat Sammy." She looks at her sleeping sister. "She has lost so much, the least I can do is give her a home." She turns with tears in her eyes. "General, please accept my resignation. I'm sorry." With that, she slips into the child's room, closing the door.

 


	12. Chapter 12

You slide down the door, folding your arms around your head. There you cry. You cry for your mother, your father and little Billa. You cry for Sammy and Lynn, for they too have lost everything. Lastly, you cry for you. Once you’re all cried out, you crawl into Sammy's small hospital bed, curling her up in your arms and kissing her forehead. At least you have each other.

The next day is going to be very busy. You have to find a place, Sammy is being released and you have nowhere to take her. Lynn isn't answering any of your messages. She's likely back at her dorm. You can feel your pulse quicken the more you think about everything you have to do. You take a few deep breathes, the last thing you need is to have a panic attack. It's going to be fine. A place to live and a job, that's what you need.

"It's going to be okay, Sammy. I'm going to sort it all out." You whisper before slipping into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

 

She wants to resign! He should go speak to this sister of hers, make her see reason. He is brooding in his temporary rooms on this planet staring out the window. This is a horrible planet. He hates it. He hates everything about it. The longer he looks, the more he loathes it.

A miner transport rolls in for shift change. He watches the dirt covered workers exit. They all look exhausted and miserable but, to be fair, the fresh miners don’t look too thrilled as they load up either. The thought of (y/n) as one of those unhappy souls fills him with rage.

“Boy, you would think getting laid would have improved your mood.” Ren, just making himself at home, flops down in the chair next to him. "What has you so agitated?” Hux chooses to ignore him. "So how's (y/n)? Did she find her family? I don't sense her, did she not return with you? Are you too fighting already?"

"Shut up Ren or so help me, I will kill you."

"Hmm, it must be serious. Did her family not approve? Is it because you’re a ginger?"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!” He bellows at Ren, moving to strike him only to find himself frozen in place. He seethes, eyeing Ren. 

"Let's take a pause here. We don't want to do anything we might _regret_." Ren waits until Hux's rage to boils down to a simmer. "Okay, so what's the matter?" Hux goes and pours a brandy; he ends up pacing while he fills Ren in. "Well, let her bring the kid with us. There, problem solved!"

“Yes, Ren. Let’s change the rules, allowing helpless children aboard a perfectly crafted military war ship."

“What kind of trouble can a five year old be? Honestly, what’s the point of being in charge if you can’t change the rules? You could even twist it around. ‘The First Order: Keeping Families Together.’” They both sit in silence. Ren sighs, "There are very few people whom I actually like but I like this girl. I don’t like the idea of her being left here.” 

Hux's doesn’t like it either but what can he do? He can’t just change the rules. How many children would end up aboard if he did? Who would care for them? Then an idea strikes him. Would she go for it? 

"I'll be right back!"

"Go get her, Tiger!"

He arrives back at the hospital and makes his way to the room. No one dares question or stop him. He enters the room and stops; she is sleeping holding her sister. The little girl smiles in her sleep and why wouldn’t she? All curled up in (y/n)’s loving embrace. Poor (y/n) has dark circles under her eyes and her cheeks are blotchy. Clearly, she has been crying.

“What the heck are you doing in here? NURSE!” He turns to find another girl standing in the doorway, "Is this how you get off, staring at sleeping women? Huh, sicko?"

"What's going on?" The screamer has woken (y/n). "Lynn, quiet or you'll wake up Sammy"

“If you hadn't noticed, there’s a pervert in here watching you sleep." She points an accusing finger at Hux. 

"I wasn't watching you sleep. I had only just arrived." So this was the uncooperative sister, Lynn. She marches forward now as the nurse arrives; the lady takes one look at the General and chooses to leave, quickly. 

"Of course you had, General. Lynn, this is General Hux." She says as she gently gets out of the bed, ever so carefully as not to disrupt the child. "General, this is my sister Lynn." The sister eyes him suspiciously. "What can I do for you Sir? To be honest I didn't think I would see you again after I resigned."

"You resigned? Oh, I knew I could count on you." Lynn shoves past him, throwing her arms around her sister's neck. "I swear, once I'm done school and get a good paying job, I'll be able to help you. You will be able to quit the mines and do something else, something you love."

"About your resignation, I could arrange for you sister to start attending the first order military academy on Arkanis. She would receive a first class education; if she shows promise she could one day become an officer.

"Military Academy? She's five! What is wrong with this guy? You want us to send her away to a strange planet to attend military school?"

"Lynn, stay with Sammy. I'm going to talk with the General." She doesn't say anything until they are outside. The night air is cool, the clear sky blanketing them in moonlight and stars. "I appreciate your concern for the welfare of my family, I really do, but Sammy doesn't understand what's happening. She still thinks we are going home tomorrow. She keeps asking to see mama and papa. She needs to be with family, she needs a home and security."

"Yes, the academy will provide her with all she needs." He watches her shiver in the cool air. It reminds him of the first time the meet, her shivering in his office. At least this time he can behave like a gentleman, removing his coat and placing it on her. 

"She needs to feel loved and cared for, I think that is one thing your academy can’t provide. Who sends a five year old to live at a military school anyways?" 

He smirks at her. "I started at the academy at the age of five." 

The emotion on her face was a mixed range of shock, pity and sadness. "You must of missed you mother terribly!” There's no point in telling her that he never knew his true mother and that his father’s wife wished him dead. He has never known the comforting embrace of a motherly touch, so how could he miss it? “Sammy needs her family now. She needs me. Besides, the mines won't be so bad." She smiles up at him. No, she can't stay here. Why is she making this so difficult? “I’ll be fine, General.” She removes his coat, leaning in and kissing him gently on the cheek. “Goodnight, Sir.” She turns to head back towards the door. 

“What if you could bring Sammy with you aboard the Finalizer? We have two other staff members that now have to resign because they are in similar circumstances as you. I will create a new position. I can have a room set aside as a daycare of sorts for you to watch of children.” He is lost in his train of thought. It could work. “Well, do you accept my job offer?”

“She would need a raise! An education droid would be handy too.” Lynn pops out of the shadows.

“Lynn! You nearly gave me a heart attack.” (Y/n) says after nearly jumping out of her skin. 

“What, did you think I was going to leave you alone with a potential creeper? Oh and a suite room, your room sounds too small for both you and Sammy.”

“Your sister drives a hard bargain but I will provide everything she has requested.”

“Then we have a deal.” Lynn grabs the General hand, giving it a shake.

The First Order Daycare: Keeping Families Together. Yes, this could work.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Your next three days pass quickly, you make sure Lynn has everything she needs before you leave. She is pretty pleased with herself for negotiating the deal. Sammy is also excited, she has never been off planet before. So, with a small bag of clothes for Sammy on your shoulder, you both hug Lynn goodbye, promising to comm her every week. With a deep breath and Sammy's hand in yours, you make your way to the shuttle. The Commander is standing on he platform and when Sammy sees him, she stops dead.

"Who's dat?" The Commander makes his way towards you and with every step Sammy gets closer to you until she is completed behind your legs. 

"Do not fear me, little Sammy. I wish to be your friend." Sammy's head pops out from behind your legs, eyeing him suspiciously. Ren pulls out his hand from his robes. 

"I have a gift for you," he holds out a data pad. Sammy's eye go large as she stumbles around you to reach him. A data pad is quite a gift to a child on this planet. 

"Thanks you!" She says, looking at the masked Commander in awe. 

"Are you my friend now, Sammy?" A smile spreads on her face and she nods.

"Excellent. Krista, take Sammy to her seat. I need a word with (y/n)." Krista looks upset at being asked to babysit, "Is there a problem, officer?" Ren's voice had a dangerous tone to it, even Sammy takes a hesitant step back. Krista leads Sammy away and you are nervous, surely she would not take her anger at you out on a helpless child. "She looks like you. I have a gift for you as well."

"Commander, you charmer, spoiling all the girls today." He holds out a square shaped object wrapped in a mere piece of fabric. 

"It was a bit damaged but I repaired it as best I could." You unwrap the gift to reveal an image protector; the only one your family owned to be precise. This holds many precious moments, trapped in time. Your heart clenches, how did he get this? 

"Sir, You went into the wreckage for this? You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Oh but I do, (y/n). It's the least I can do for my friend." You are at a loss for words, Ren seems to be uncomfortable with your look of thankful admiration, speaking in a more commanding tone to compensate. "Now get on board, it's time to go."

You quickly store the gift to your pack and making your way to Sammy. You take your seat after securing Sammy's harness, she holds your hand while the ship lifts off. You spend most of your trip showing her how to operate her new toy.

"Sammy, come I would like to show you something." The General says, his stern exterior to which you have grown accustomed to intimidates Sammy and she grabs your hand. "You mustn't dally or you will miss it." You scoop her up in your arms and follow the General. "Now, look right there," floating in the distance is the Finalizer in all its massive glory. It’s an impressive sight. "There is your new home." Sammy takes in the sight with wide eyes filled with wonder. You sneak a glance at Hux. There is a trace of a smile at the corner of his mouth. He does love his ship. 

"It's so big!" You stand there watching the approach and as your ship is swallowed by the Finalizer, Sammy has her face pressed against the window. "WOW!"

Your life aboard the Finalizer changes drastically from then on. You and Sammy now live in a suite. You set up your gift from Ren on a table, setting it on a image of your family all together. Sammy still asks a lot about mama, papa and Billa. You have to explain again and again that they are gone. You now have your own kitchen so you can have breakfast, lunch and dinner right in your rooms. Though Sammy does like the dining hall, likes seeing the soldiers unmasked. In truth, it seems like most of the soldiers like her too. She is quite the hit.

You also meet the other two children that you will be watching. My'a, age six and Dorian, age eight had both lost mothers in the attack, which turns out was the Hutts attempting to regain control of the mines. The General had given a riveting speech, insuring justice would be served before you had left. You are going to start watching them tomorrow but had yet to see the daycare rooms. You are sure the General has arranged everything, you just want to see it is all. You have just finished preparing dinner when there is a knock on the door. 

"Hello, Sir. What can we do for you?" You say to the General, wiping your hands on your apron. You haven't seen him since that day on the shuttle. You get it; you're kind of a mom now, real sexy! You are just thankful he had given you a better job. 

"Good evening. Your new work room is ready if you would like to see it."

"Oh. That's great, Sir but we were just about to eat." In fact, Sammy is already digging in, the little eater. 

"Have you eaten? Would you like to join us?"

When he agrees to join you and you couldn't be happier. Not to brag but you're a pretty good cook. As the oldest, you had spent a lot of time in the kitchen helping mama so you had learned a few things. It was hard to tell if the General was enjoying it though, as it's hard to get a word in edgewise, Sammy is so busy telling him all about her first week. You're just happy that she's enjoying it here.

"Captain Peezma promised I could watch her teach the boys and girls." Phasma in particular has taken a real liking to Sammy. 

"I am pleased you like my ship, Sammy." is all the General says. 

After dinner, he takes you both to the new room, Sammy holding your hand and skipping merrily beside you. The rooms are painted a cheerful yellow, the floor has green matts, "The colours were selected by the psychologist. This is the education droid as agreed upon." Sammy runs around looking at the toys and the desk. 

"Good evening. I am E4-Q1, at your service miss." The droid is just a bit shorter than you and reminds you of a prodigal droid like the fancy folks have. 

"If there is anything you are missing do not hesitate to ask." Hux says, looking at you for your approval.

"It's perfect, General." You turn, smiling up at him and he catches you by surprise, kissing you.

* * *

 

This week has been tortuous. She is so close, yet she may as well have stayed on her home planet. The sister is always with her. She is even sleeping in her bed. He has gone on two separate occasions to see her, only to find the child sleeping in her arms like the time he had found them in the hospital together.

He isn't jealous of the child, of course not! That would be ridiculous but the chatterbox hadn't stopped talking the entire remarkably delicious meal (y/n) had prepared. That sort of behaviour is unruly, clearly (y/n) will need aide in discipline. Luckily for her, this is something he excels at.

He shows them the room and he is happy to see that she is pleased with it. That radiant smile, her eyes so thankful for what he has done, it makes him lose his composure, claiming her lips. Stars he has missed her, he and Sammy are going to have to learn how to share. Though, sharing never really was his strong suit.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Hux should have known better than to kiss you in front of a five year old. The first day the kids all are introduced and exploring the new rooms when a ship wide broadcast flashes. The image of the General appears before them announcing that the Finalizer is changing it heading so that it can rendezvous with the Avenger and Eliminator. 

"Da other night he kiss my sister whight on da mawf." Sammy tells the others right as the broadcast ends. "Sammy!" You exclaimed, “What he did!" 

"You kissed the General, are you his girlfriend?" Dorian asked.

"Eh...." 

"My daddy said kissing boys makes babies. Are you having a baby?" My'a exclaimed.

"Well no, kisses doesn't actually make babies sweetie."

"That is correct the process of conceptions...." you jump in front of E4-Q1.

"No, E4! They are not old enough for that lesson?" Kriff! "Ok well that's enough of that. What should we do first?" 

"If he's not your boyfriend why did you kiss?" Oh god it not stopping.

"Well...um" 

"Do you want him to be you boyfriend?" My'a pipes in.

"This really isn't an appropriate conversation."

"What is going on in here?" The kids look past you to see Kylo Ren, Sammy is the only one that smiles, the others faces fill with fear. "Hi!" Sammy said. "Dis is Kylo Ren my friend," she said very proudly to the other kids.

"Good morning Sammy." She beamed up at him. 

"Good morning Commander. Welcome, this is My'a and Dorian. What can we do for you today?" 

"Can you really move things with the force?" Dorian whispers, Ren lifts his arm and the chair raises and hovers. "Whoa!" The kids clap and cheer. "Again!" Sammy yelled after he set the chair back down.

"E4, why don't you tell the children about.....something." Ren said motioning for you to follow.

"Not about conception please! Kids pick an animal and E4 will tell you everything you need to know about it." You follow Ren away from the kids.

"Well that was something sir. I guess you can find comfort in the fact that if you ever leave the First Order you could get always get a job entertaining children." Ren stops dead, and your stomach drops. Was that too far? To your relief he starts laughing, it sound strange coming through his mask. 

“They were amused weren’t they? I wanted to talk to you about something, an issue.” Issue….that doesn’t sound good. “I admire you dedication to your sister but I have noticed that you haven’t left her side since you found her.”

“Well this is a new place; children don’t weather change well. I just want to make sure she’s comfortable.”

“Maybe they will get married.” You hear behind you, turning to see E4 talking away about nerf’s and the kids clearly whispering about the kiss.

“I think I have a bigger problems than my spare time,” stars what would the General do if the ship finds out about them. If... more of a when there was no way to stop these kids, they would tell their parents and by tomorrow people would be whispering behind your back. “I have to get back to work sir, why did he have to kiss me in front of Sammy?”

********

The upgrade to the soldiers helmets to also protect against poisonous gases have been done. It cost a pretty credit note too, but at least they were done.  
He's mind wonders the (y/n) well he sort through his messages for the next most important matter. He wonders how her first day was going. Maybe he could pay her a visit. 

"Hold that thought!" Ren walks in uninvited. "You may have a problem soon. Sammy just told the other kids about yours and (y/n) kiss and well if you think the troops talk you haven't seen children. 

"That kid is driving me crazy! I should have sent her off to the academy." 

"Hux, jealous of a child. So what are you going to do? The whole ship will be talking about you two by this time tomorrow." 

"It was a kiss, let them talk. She is a beautiful eligible woman why would I care if people talk about me kissing her."

********

 

As you predicted the story was making the rounds on the ship, but it also grew in grander. Now not only did all three children witness the incident but you and the general were caught doing a little more than kissing. Someone has filed a complaint of misconduct against you. Thanks to them you now had to go before the Supreme Leader. Ren was pacing in front of you.

“Only speak when asked a question. Give short answers don’t elaborate. Hux will be meeting with my master first, let’s hope he decides not even to see you.” You were terrified. Ren’s pacing was only making you more nervous. “Bow to him when we reach him. He likes that, and be mindful of your thoughts he too can read them.”

Hux exits the chamber looking pale, “He would like to meet her.” Crap! Luckily the Captain had agreed to watch Sammy for you at this time so you didn’t have to bring her with you.

You enter a large room, there is a projection lighting the entire room in an eerie glow. The image it was projecting was well scary. The old men....How did he get that scar? Is he really that big in person or was this oversized to be more intimidating, cause will your pretty sure you would be at the same leave of intimidation if he was smaller. Ren hand swings by grazing your, why did he do that? Oh, thoughts right! Damn, this wasn’t going to go well. You bow like Ren said too but you find it hard to look at the image in the eyes you sort of examine his throne.

“This is the little creature that is causing all the trouble?" Yup, not going to go well.

“Child!” You finch when he calls you. “Look at me.” With a deep breath you look up into the eye of the Supreme Leader. “Kylo Ren, you are here to represent this woman.”

“I am Master, I demand to see the accuser.”

“That is your right, Apprentice. Bring in the accusers.” Accusers…plural, dang.

A door to the left opens Krista and Jace enter.” You glanced quickly at them, they didn’t bow to the Supreme Leader and you did notice him seemed to eye them coldly for it. You look right back that the Supreme Leader he didn’t tell you to stop looking at him yet, but you neck was starting to hurt for looking up.

“It hurts because you’re always looking down child. There is a gigantic universe but you are so busy looking at your toes, you are going to miss it.” Ahhh, there wasn’t a question in there. Kylo said only to answer questions.

“Tell us Officer did you witness the allegations you have put forth between our General and this woman?” 

“I didn’t see it with my own eyes Supreme Leader but the entire ship knows that this girl has loss morals. Why she has been rumored to have had relations with all the men in this room.” She said spat out the last part with venom.

“There are rumors that she and I have been together.” The Supreme Leader says looking at Krista with an intense look.

“Will not you Supreme Leader, I meant the men on this ship.”

"Soldier, have you been with this woman?" Jace denied that he had thank goodness. "Did you witness that allegation you have put forth?" He too says that he didn't see it but does believe what was heard.

"Child have you had relations with the General?" Ok that was a direct questions. 

"Yes Supreme Leader a couple weeks ago. The incident in question though we kissed in front of my sister and she told the other children and from there it just grow." Ren taps your hand again. Right don't elaborate. 

"Master I have evidence to defend (y/n), I offer it freely." He falls to his knee beside you. The Supreme Leader raises his hand and it reminds you of the time in the caf. Oh poor Ren, he must be in so much pain. 

"Child it does not hurt if given freely. Apprentice you appeared to have too much free time to play such games." 

"Apologies master"

"Though it is nice that you have been getting along with Hux and seem to be controlling your anger better. That is enough tomfoolery though. I expect you to regain focus. You still have to find Skywalker." Ren says yes Master. "Well child thanks to Kylo Ren and the earlier testimony from General Hux you are cleared for all charges." Sigh that's good. "You are dismissed." You and Ren bow giving thanks before getting ready to leave.

"Now you two have wasted my time, there are consciences for such things." Wait, what? You don't want people to be punished. You look back and the Supreme Leader is look at you. "I know you don't approve child but no one waste my time." Ren's hand snakes around your arm and pulls you from the room.


	15. Chapter 15

What was going on in there? The Supreme Leader insisted on meeting (y/n) even after he provided all evidence proving the charges are false. Hux paces the floor waiting..... Krista, that bitch! This was all her doing. After escorting (y/n) and Sammy back to their rooms that night, he was set away wanting again. 

He returns to his room to find an unwanted surprise, Krista. "How did you get in here?"

"Oh I have my ways. I figured you were in the need of an upgrade. Why are you wasting your time slumming it when you could have me?" She saunters towards in an a attempt to be seductive that just wasn’t work.

"I think it's time for you to leave." 

"What is it about her that has you so captivated?" Krista moves still closer to him reach her arm forward placing it on his chest. "Why are you making this so difficult? Why can't you see we belong together?" He grabs her arm. 

"You and I will never be together Krista. I thought I made that clear. You will do your job here and leave (y/n) alone. She is not your concern." Krista face turns sour. Her eyes fill with angry, she yanks her arm from him. 

"Look at you own family history Armitage, you Hux's can't help fucking common whores but you end up with woman like me. Why postpone the inevitable? Why force my hand?" 

"Krista, you are fortunate your family served both the Empire and the Order or I would throw you in the brig for such disrespect. I am your General and you will act as such." 

She storms from the room; he knew she would not give up. He knew she was off to stir up trouble but to do something as foolish as to involve the Supreme Leader he never thought she would be so rash.

"General tell me of this girl. Why is my most valuable time being disturbed?" He reaches and takes from his mind what he chooses. Over time Hux has become accustom of such things but it's away an unpleasant feeling. He see images of (y/n) being forced front and center. 

"I wish to meet this girl." Dread fills him and he goes to get Ren and her. 

So he waits, fearing what the Supreme Leader will do. The door slides open Ren is practically dragging her from the room. "She is cleared." He releases her arm she turns back as the door closes. 

"What will he do to them? Can’t we help them?” Hux is too relieved at that moment to even care that the foolish girl wishes to aid the very people that were trying to have her, well in best case scenario fired, who know what the Supreme Leader would have done had she and he been found guilty. Screams can be heard from the other side of the door (Y/n) goes pale. He has to suppress the urge to pull her into his arms.

“Come with me.” He nods to Ren in thanks. She whispers a thank you to Ren as well before following him down the corridor.

“General, I have to get back to Sammy and the other kids will be coming soon.” The sister…..

“She is fine with Phasma, I’m sure she is having lots of fun watching the training exercises.” He grabs her wrist and pulls her into an empty conference room. “You have no idea how relieved I am.” He pulls her into a kiss his arm locking around her waist. “I’ve missed you.” He imagined their second time together a little differently. He had planned some many different situations in his mind well he pined for her. Though taking her in on conference room table wasn’t one of situations he fantasied about but there they were. Clothes mostly on (Y/n) laying back on the table moaning has he drives into her. She was perfect, his little diamond, he never wanted this to end but as her back arches she takes him with her through her peak. He rest his head on her chest well her catches his breath. She runs her fingers through his hair. “Stars I’ve missed you.” He whispers into the silent room.

“You already said that.” He chuckles softly lifting his head and kisses her neck.

“Have dinner with me tonight. Bring Sammy if you must, I just want to spend some time with you.”

“Well see, I have to get back to work. I would hate for the General to scold me.”

“Naughty girls need to be punished.” But yes, she’s right they can’t say in here all day. Especially see how a meeting is being held in here this afternoon.

They rearranged themselves, she was about to walk out when he pulls her in for one last kiss. “So supper tonight?”

****

He was tenacious you looked down at the data pad and he had messaged you again about supper. Fine, fine you and Sammy head to the general's quarters at the end of the day. 

Sammy is so excited, she dressed up in her only fancy dress and made you do her hair in pretty braids. Hux was pleased when he saw you at the door but you could help but notice the his smile fade when Sammy cried out "Hi General!" 

"Good Evening Sammy." 

"Don't I look boodiful?" She twirls looking before them. 

"You look fine." He said bluntly, Sammy's smile fell. You reach up and stroked her cheek. She takes your hand and you enter the room. 

"Something small yucky!" Sammy exclaims when they walk in. 

"That's fish sweetie." Again she sees Hux frown at Sammy. It was making you edgy. "How was you day my sweet?" Sammy start telling them all about the training. You notice Hux started taping his finger on the table. 

"Well, that's great. What about you my dear?" You started telling him about the other kids.

"Yuck dis is gross." Sammy said spitting out a mouthful fish out.

"Oh honey, it's ok you can just eat the other things." Hux fist came down on the table. Make both you and Sammy jump.

"That is enough! I can't sit by well you spoil that obnoxious child." At that Sammy breaks down in tears climbs out of her chair and curls up in your lap.

"What is the matter with you?" 

"What's the matter with me? You need to teach that child manners, I can not tolerate this kind of uncivil outer rim behaviour in my presence." Huh! Well there it is. 

"She is a child, she is a five year old child." 

"Exactly, no one cares what a five year old thinks. I want to hear what you think, I want to know about your day." You stand shifting Sammy weight in your arms.

"Well, I care what she thinks, in fact I care about everything that has to do with this child. So us two uncivilized outer rimmers are just going to go. Goodnight General." You wanted to storm out gracefully from the room but well that's just not possible with a crying child in your arms. You had a hard enough time just getting the damn door open. 

"(Y/n)" the General calls after you but you had decided to storm out and you were sticking to it.


	16. Chapter 16

He wasn’t going to apologize. Hux takes a big gulp of his brandy. He only told her the truth. She is spoiling that kid. The little thing has no manners, why if he would have acted like that as a child his father would have gave him a good lashing. 

He just wanted to spend some time with her. Now he sits watching the droid clear away the most untouched plates of food, drinking his dinner instead. Stars he hates that kid. 

**********

You spend the next half hour calming Sammy down. “Why…..Was….. He ….So…. Mean?” You make sandwiches for the both of you see how you didn’t really get to have much of a supper but both of you weren’t really hungry. So you lay down facing Sammy in bed. “Sorry I ruinend your date.” She whisper to you

“Oh sweetheart you didn’t ruin anything. What happened wasn’t your fault besides its better this way anyways. We don’t want to be around someone that says mean things anyways.”

“Yeah, he is just a big meanie. I’ll get you a new boyfriend.” She smiles brightly at you. 

“I don’t need a boyfriend. I have you.” You poke her on the nose. “We get to talk to Lynn tomorrow. I bet she misses you.” Sammy yawns she was all tuckered out after that cry. 

“(Y/N) I loves you.” She whispers before closing her eyes pulling her stuffy up under her chin. “I love you too.”

You watch her well she dreams; you were too upset to fall asleep. How could he yell at you and Sammy like that? She’s just a little girl. Why did he even invite you over to dinner anyways? He knew Sammy would be there. Whatever, after what Krista said you kind have been waiting for the shoe to drop. You were an Outer Rimmer and he, like everyone else, think they’re better then you. It better that it happened now before Sammy got attached to him. In fact you were making a new rule, no more dating until Sammy is older. You don’t want her to lose anyone else, their problem solved. 

There is a knock at the door, you get up and are about half way there when you realize you really don’t want to see anyone. Maybe you should just pretend you’re asleep. Another knock, no I’m asleep. “Open the door (Y/n) I know you’re awake,” called Ren “You emotions are like a tornado what happened?” 

“Nothing, I don’t want to talk about it. Go away.” She stands at the door. 

“Fine, don’t let me in. Try to get some sleep.” Ren thankfully leaves. You make your way back to bed where you have little luck at finding rest.

*****

“What did you do?” Ren barges into Hux’s room. “(Y/N) is all upset and I know you must have done something stupid. She won’t even talk to me.” 

“I didn’t do anything.” He refills he glass.

“You did something and now you’re well on your way to being plastered. How many have you had?” 

“What are you my mother? If I bloody well want to drink then I’m going to drink and if I think that brat need to learn some manners, they she will learn some manners. I am in charge here.” He stands up and the room does a little spin. Whoa, ok shake it off. “In fact I’m going to tell (Y/N) right now that her little beast needs to learn how to behave or she is off my ship.” 

“You are going to go to your bed and sleep this off. That’s what you’re going to do.” Ren moves to block the door. 

“I have something I need to tell (Y/n). So get out of my way Ren.” 

“Hux sit your ass down before I sit you down. She’s already upset I don’t need you adding fuel to the fire.” Hearing Ren say (Y/n) is upset made his drunken mood switch. He went from indignant to sad. He falls back on the couch. She was upset right now because of him, he is such an ass.

He falls asleep shortly after that and woke with a hangover. He had intended to go see (Y/n) and Sammy that morning to apologize, but was side tracked, today he would rendezvous with the other starships. They came out of hyperspace to a sight not often seen. The Avenger was under attack. There was no sight of the Eliminator. “Sound the alarms, all hands.”

****

The girls were painting; Dorian was having lessons with E4 well you were tidying up, when the alarm sounded. The kids look at you with worried faces. “It’s ok; it’s going to be fine. We are just going to make our way to the emergency shuttles incase the General orders an evacuation.” 

The door slides open and a trooper enters. Maybe he was here to escort you, but when he draw his blaster and pointed it at you. “Kids go in the refresher and lock the door.”

“But we aren’t allowed to lock the door.” Sammy said looking at you confused

“Shut up and move kid or I’m going to shoot your sister.” What? Why? Sammy starts crying. 

“Pleeze don’t hurt my sister. I loves her.” The soldier grabs your arm pulling you closer to him. 

“Sammy, baby just go in the refresher, you too My’a, Dorian.” With tears in their eye they do as asked. 

“Now you, move it.” He holds you by your upper arm his blaster pointed at your back as you walk in beside him. “This is entirely fault you know. I had a good thing going and then you show up and ruin it.” 

“Jace?” 

“Who else would it be Dummy? I’ve been demoted. They’re going to send me for reconditioning.” He pushes you up against the wall holding you there. “Do you know what reconditioning is? They wipe your slate clean and start over.” He taps his helmet with his blaster. “Everything gone in an instant, well no thank you. So you and I are going to go on a little trip to the Resistance. You’re going to be my entry fee. I bet they would love to have the general’s whore.” He pushes you forward down the hall until you get to a hanger and on to a ship.

“Jace I need my sister, I can’t leave her behind.” Oh would take care of Sammy? 

“You should be more worried about what the resistance is going to do to you than your sister.” He pushes you down into a seat. “Now strap in.” You look at the ramp and make what proved to be a poor decision, you tried to run. You feel something hit you on the side of your head and everything when black.


	17. Chapter 17

The battle was short especially once the Eliminator arrived. The was minimal loss.

"General Hux," E4-Q1 was on the bridge.This is an emergency protocol. Something must have happened to (y/n) for the droid to search for a superior. 

"Report," 

"The children are locked in the refresher and Miss (y/n) was taken away by a soldier at gun point sir." .....What? "Please repeat that." The droid repeats her message. Indeed when he arrives the children are in the refresher, Sammy is beside she self. "He said......he was......going to ......shoots her." She wails, the other children try to console her. 

"Droid, you stood by and did not try to aid Miss. (Y/n). Why did you not do something?" He yells at the droid

"I am an education droid, sir. I am not trained in hostage negotiation nor combat." Which only mad him angrier. 

"Where is (y/n)" Sammy wails. 

"We don't know Sammy. I am having the ship searched." Sammy wails the little boy beside her takes her hand. When Ren enter the little girl runs up to him. Locking her arms around his legs. "He tooks her.....he tooks her." Hux watches as Ren scoops the child up and she cries throwing her tiny arms around his neck, her head on his shoulder. 

"Shhh, it's ok little one, we will get her back." It didn't take long to figure out who, when JA-1145 missed his reconditioning later that day, was responsible.

Phasma and Ren seemed to get Sammy calmed down but what was to be done with her now? Phasma took her the first night but the next day she was going to the Eliminator to evaluate the soldiers. 

Ren was training with his knights. Hux had staff searching for any signs of the missing ship JA-1145 stole, but Hux found himself stuck with a very upset five year old the cried and begged Kylo Ren not to leave her here with him because in her words he was the meanest meanie ever.......

"The General is going to be nice, Sammy. He's worried about (y/n) too." Ren leaves giving him a look at clearly said be nice or else. 

*****

You where having the worse dream and now as you try to open your eyes your head throbs, there is pain in your legs and arms and your month is so dry. Wait, There's something in you mouth. You try to pull it out when you realize you can't move your arms or legs. Pain starts to set in. Your eyes pop open, what? Where are you? Oh, Jace! You memory comes rushing back. 

You were on the floor, your arms and legs tied behind your back in a rather uncomfortable position. The gag in you month was tight it the point that it was causing your jaw to hurt. 

"I thought I heard you." Jace was out of his uniform, he kneels down before you. "You look so pathetic like that I almost feel bad for you. You know I thought you were pretty great, but you had to go and ruin it." What? I ruined it! You wanted to scream at him, you recall the public humiliation he inflicted on you. "We'll be arriving at Takodana soon. They say there are resistance sympathizers on the plant. I was hoping your sleep until I handed you over. So thanks for making this harder too." Oh, I'm sorry! You start fight against your restraints but he only laughs at you before leaving. You soon tire of the struggle. The pain in your head keep growing. The floor you laying on shakes violently, your were entering the atmosphere. The shuttle lands, and you lay in silence. You don't know how long you lay there, you drifted in and out of sleep. You were hungry and so thirsting your head continued to ache, you had lost the feeling in you arms and legs. At one point you are woken by voices. "This is the first order ship? Did you destroy the tracker? What you fool. They will be here soon. I have to go warn Maz." A male voice says then you hear Jace.

"Yes, she right back here." The light turns on blinding you. By the time you eyes adjusted you are looking up at Jace along with two people and wookie. 

"Chewy you should go get the Falcon ready. I have a feeling we are going to be leaving in a hurry." The girls says. The wookie growls back taking one look at you and leaving. "I know." The girl replies sounding angry.

"What did you hit her with? How long has she been like this?" The guy ask as he kneels down beside you. He reaches out and touches her head with sends a shooting pain through you. "Sorry,sorry. Why would you leave her like this?" 

"Well,she the enemy." Jace replies.

"You have a lot to learn about the resistance buddy. Are you sure she's Hux's mistress? She seems a bit......young." When Jace confirms, the guy looks back at you. He pulls out a knife and your eyes widen. Stars this is it! You were going to die here. You use the last bit of your strength whimpering and struggling. "Shh, shh, shh hey, I'm only cutting you loose. Rey get some water." He feel the pull on the restrains then they're gone. The pain of straightening you limbs out brought tears and whimpers from your extremely dry month. The knife man looks at you with sympathy. "Let's get that off too." You don't take your eyes off his as he fingers rub along you cheek pulling the gag from your lips. 

"Rey maybe you should do this." He moves out of the way and the girl moves closer.

"I'm just going to help you sit up honey." The girl says, she's not very big but you are surprised by how strong she is as she takes you under the arms and pulls you up. Your arms are useless hanging at your side. You see your legs but can't feel anything below your knee expect painful pins and needles. "Here drink." She holds some water up to your month. "You really hit her guy, I'm Rey, that's Poe."

"Where's my boyfriend?" Another human man comes in with a tiny humanoid alien you didn't even know what species she is. "Oh child are you alright? No need to be so afraid. Look up for me dear, yup concussion. You could of killed her boy." She chastised Jace.

"Isn't that a good thing? She the enemy." 

"When you get my age boy you learn to know your enemy, this child is not our enemy. Rey, you guys have to get going, this ship is going to be nothing but a problem for me soon." 

"Finn, she can't walk." The other guy moves forward he goes to pick you up. 

"Wait, I'll carry her." Jace protest he almost seems upset that someone else was going to carry you. 

"I think you've done enough to her." Maz said, "Finn is a good boy. He will not harm you." You really don't have much choice if they didn't carry you, they'll drag you so carried sound better. You had never been carried by a guy like this before. He has an arm around you back the other under you knees. Every step sent pain through you. 

"Hi, I'm Finn." He said as he walked. "(Y/n)." Was all you said. "So your the General's girlfriend." 

"I wouldn't say that." 

"Well he said that." He gestures to Jace who is eyeing you both with resentment. "Don't worry, the people at the resistance are nice. General Organa will want to question you but no one will hurt you." The look on Jace's face said otherwise though.


	18. Chapter 18

“Sammy the sofa is for sitting not jumping.” She was jumping back and forth from one end of the sofa to the other.

“Kylo Ren lets me jump on his couch.” She sits down pouting.

“That is good for Kylo Ren but my sofa is for sitting.” There was a cartoon on his tv, coloring pencil scatted across his table. “Sammy can you clean up your mess on the table.”

“But I’m not done my drauwing yet.” She wasn’t even drawing at the moment. She was now sitting upside down on the sofa watching the cartoon. Deep breathe….. You can do this. “I’m hungry.” She says kicking her little feet on the top of the sofa.

“Very well, what would you like to eat?” This way there would be no complaints. He realized the next morning in his hungover state the he should have approve his meal choice with (y/n) beforehand. For all her knew (Y/N) could hate fish and was only eating out of politeness the other night. If only he had asked beforehand; dinner would not have been ruined. Though that doesn’t excuse Sammy behavior but he now sees how it could have been avoided. “Paghetti.” Her eyes not leaving her cartoon.

“Sammy, when someone asks you a question, it is polite to look at them when you answer. Also a proper lady would never sit on the sofa like that.”

“Oh.” She turns herself to the correct position and looks at him. “Paghetti please.” There that’s better, small steps.

“Very well, clean up those pencils, while I get dinner.” He is very pleased when he sees the table cleaned as he brings the flood to the table. “Tv off.” She skips to the table. “We wash our hands before we eat.” She frowns at him but spins on the spot and heads to the refresher. Now her table manners are horrendous, he had to remind her repeatedly to use her fork, but he was proud that he managed to maintain his displeasure, she was learning after all. In fact by the time he's done with Sammy she will be the most well behaved, polite child that even existed. 

His droid took care of the bathing, thank goodness. He had a bed made for her on the sofa. “I will be in my room if you require anything.”

“Night night General.” She said curling up and closing her eyes. Hours later when he had managed to get his mind to quiet enough to allow him to sleep the rooms filled with a terrified scream.

“Mama! Mama! MAMA!” He hurry’s from the room to find Sammy standing in the middle the room crying. She looks at him. “Where’s Mama? Billa won’t wake up. I can’t find Mama.”

“Sammy, you had a bad dream, come back to the sofa.” He takes her by the hand and leads her back. If this was a nightly occurrence no wonder (Y/n) had her sleeping with her. “Is there something (Y/n) does to help you go back to sleep when you upset.” He was expecting her to ask for water.

“She plways whif my hair.” Plays which her hair? “I show you.” She moves the pillow and blanket and points at the sofa. “Sit.” She has authority in her voice that would match his own when commanding his troops. When he complies she jumps onto the sofa, wraps the blanket around her and before he has time to protest the pillow on his laps along with her head. “Now, you plway wif my hair.” When he doesn’t move she sighs and looks up at him. “What you waiting for?” He strokes her hair and she smiles “Yup, like dat.” He found that if he closed his eyes it lessened the awkward emotion this brought on, He couldn’t even pin point what the emotion was but with his eyes closed he could pretend he was petting a cat. At some point he must have dozed off but he jumps awake when Kylo Ren enters his room. Sammy peacefully asleep he left hand resting against her hair.

“She made me do that too.” he hears Kylo Ren chuckle. “They have located the ship. The knights and I are leaving immediately.” Hux jumps up completely forgetting about Sammy.

“I shall accompany you.” The other General be damn they can all wait. He was going to be there when they found her. “Alert the hanger to prepare my ship. I will also need four, no five of the elite troops to accompany me. Wait, what about Sammy?” They both stop and look at her. She is wiping the sleep from her eyes.

“Bring her? Phasma’s gone and everyone else is busy. I don’t have room on my ship with the knights or I’d take her. “

“Very well, Sammy you must dress quickly we have to go.”

“Did you find (Y/N)?”

“We found the ship, but we have to hurry.” The girl bounces off the sofa and to the refresher. 

"I will meet you at the hanger." Kylo Ren retreats from the room.

About half way down the hall he realized Sammy’s small legs were never going to keep up so he enters the hanger with his troops around him carrying a little girl on his hip. She waves at the hanger crew as they make their way passed. "Bye, Bye.” Kylo Ren is standing by the shuttle waiting for him with a backpack.

“Hey kid, your data pad, some toys and snacks.” Kylo hands her the bag.

“What do we say?” Hux says, manners.

“Thank you Kylo Ren.” She says smiling at Kylo.

“Good girl, now why don’t we go see if we can’t find that sister of yours?”

 

*****

You were slowly regaining your feeling in your arms, hands and fingers, but you still couldn't feel anything but numb tinkling in your legs. You raise your arm wiggling your fingers before you. Finn looks at you and nods as if to say, good. Finn is clearly a strong guy but carrying you was starting to take its toll. "Do you need a break? I could try to walk.” You offer as you watch little beads of sweat start building on the side of his forehead.

“Oh no you don’t. Can you even feel your feet yet?” Poe says, “I’ll take her.”

“Ha, Rey would be a better choice.” Finn laughs a big smile on him face, which draws a small smile out of you. He just has one of those smiles.

“You saying I can’t carry her!” Poe looks highly offended

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” Finn laughs again and with a huff readjusts you weight in his arms.

“How far is your ship? I think this guy may need a break.” The beads were now starting to run down. You reach up to wipe them away.

“I’ll take her.” Jace moved forward. Jace was built bigger that Poe. Though Finn protested Jace insisted pulling you away. You notice Rey move close to you both as you continued to walk. A silence fell over the ground. You can't help but notice Jace was rubbing his fingers on your thigh ever so slightly. It was making you uncomfortable. You just wanted to get to this ship so he would stop touching you. 

"Hon, I didn't get your name. Where are you from?" Rey walks beside you though her voice is friendly she is watching Jace closely. You answer Rey's question in short to the point answers. No reason to get friendly. They were going to put you in a cage most likely when you get where ever you’re going. Maybe this was how they interrogated people.

“So if the General isn’t your boyfriend then what is he?” 

“He’s, I don’t know. It’s not like it was planned out.” 

“But you like him.” Finn asked you notice that Poe made a face at that.

“I can’t allow myself to get attached. I have responsibility, priorities and so does he.”

“He likes her that’s all that matters.” Jace says heatedly, “He created a new position for you just to keep you on the Finalizer.” 

“He created a new position that was needed so he wouldn’t loss staff.” 

“Krista is right you’re dumb as a post. He made sure you were close to him. He just decided he wanted you and there was nothing anyone could do about it. It didn’t matter that you were my girl.” 

“Jace this isn’t the time of place for this conversation.” These strangers were far too intrigued with your privet live.

“I think it’s the perfect place. Tell me, were you with him before we broke up.” 

“Broke up! That’s an interesting way to describe what happened to our relationship.” 

“You are avoiding the question.” 

“It doesn’t matter anymore. None of it matters. The only thing that matters is Sammy and you took me away from her. She is all alone now.” Oh god what if you don’t get back to her. Will they send the back to Lynn? Will they send her to that military academy? 

“Oh no!” Rey stops dead in her tracks. “He’s here. We have to move.” Soon you see it Kylo Ren’s ship in the distance. 

“That is a quick response for a babysitter.” Poe looks at you again 

“Kylo Ren is my friend.” You whisper.

“Hell I have a lot of friends.” 

“I don’t.”


	19. Chapter 19

"Sir, I have a halo coming in for you." His assistant messaged. "The woman is very insistence. She keeps calling." 

"Very we'll send it through." Maybe it (y/n) maybe she escaped and is trying to contact him. 

"YOU?" The other sister pops up. "What the hell, is going on? (Y/n) calls me every week the same time like clockwork. She is three days late. Where is my sister!?" 

"Calm yourself Lynn. There has been an incident, your sister was taken by a insubordinate trooper but we are on our way to retrieve her." 

"An insubordinate trooper?" ......"Wait who's taking care of Sammy?" 

"Sammy is with me. I am caring for her." Lynn leans back eyeing him 

"I thought you two were only sleeping together. Now you’re caring for Sammy, what are you playing at General?" 

"I’m afraid I don't know what you're referring to, Lynn?"

"I just want to know what exactly a handsome, rich, powerful man like you is doing with my sister." Why can't anyone see just how remarkable (y/n) is! "Look (y/n) doesn't need someone messing with her. She's dealing with enough."

 

"Lynn I assure you I care about your sister. I have no intention of hurting her."

"Well see, that you don't." She pauses eyeing him again. "How's Sammy?" 

"Good she doesn't sleep well." 

"Yeah all us girls were in one room at home, being alone will be hard for her." She looks at him again and shakes his head. "Look (y/n) has self-esteem issues. Mom was pretty hard on her growing. She will continually doubt your feeling for her. She will constantly question her value. So she will be a challenge and if you’re not up for it maybe you should end it now.” She doesn’t give her sister enough credit. (Y/n) is stronger than she thinks.

"Well I appreciate your concern but I am more the will to except the challenge. If there is nothing else once we retrieve her I will have her contact you." 

"Wait, can I talk to Sammy?" 

"Certainly." He calls Sammy over. "Lynnie! I miss you." With that he loses his data plan. 

Ren had the faster ship, so he had already arrived, but he is quickly distracted by the allusive girl from Jakku. She was there and he was determined to bring her back but where was (y/n)

******

“He will know I'm here. We should go." Rey says

"The falcon is this way." Finn points to the left. 

"Let’s move, keep up buddy." Poe claps a hand on Jace's shoulder before taking off leading the group in the deeper woods. 

“I think I can walk now." You just want to be out of Jace's arms. He doesn’t let you go though. They move into the denser forest. After a minute or two you notice a gap growing larger between the resistance members and yourselves. 

"Keep up man." Finn yelled over his shoulder. You notice Jace slowed more. 

"What am I doing?" He whispers to himself. "I can't join the resistance!" He looked at you. He seems to be in the middle of a panic. "What am I doing?"

"Take a deep breath. Ok options you have lots of them. You can continue to follow them and take us to the resistance. You can leave me and go to the resistance yourself." Preferably! “You don't have to go to the resistance you can just go out on your own. Find work, meet a girl, start a family." He murmurs the word family.

"I'm a First Order soldier. They are my family! What have I done?" He panic changes to anger. “This is your entire fault!" Just then he dropped you. You crash to the ground with a painful thump. "You ruined my life!" He raged above you and you just snapped; this guy has caused you nothing but pain and problems.

"Yeah, that's right I'm the one responsible for all your bad choices! I'm the one that told you to make accusation to the Supreme Leader that got you demoted and sent to reconditioning. It was all me!" 

"Shut your mouth." 

"Why? I don't owe you anything! If anyone as a right to be upset it's me. I thought you care about me." His jaw clenched. Your legs were ok now your feet not really but the surrounding forest was thick, you might be able to get away. You just had to find your chance. "You figured it out! The whole reason I going the First Order was to, ruin your life!

"I said shut your mouth!" He plants a swift kick to your side. Okay you have never been kicked before, not by a guy twice your size that didn't seem to care if he caused you pain. He seem to actually enjoy your painful cry that filled the air, he gave you two more. You lay on the ground holding your sides. You most likely had a couple broken ribs. You look up at Jace he looks deranged. "Your fault!" His fist comes down striking your face. You vision blurs, everything goes a bit fuzzy. He may have hit you more but you were reeling from the first hit. You heart race was racing as panic and pain overtook all your senses. 

"Hey get off of her." That was Finn voice; he pulled Jace off of you. A tussle between them breaks out but your one thought is to get away. Your brain is in full flight mode and you wanted nothing more than to get away. You gather you strength and crawl into the trees trying to put some distance between you and them. When you hear the sound of someone pursuing you, you duck down and hid behind a tree. "(Y/n)" Finn called "(y/n)" 

"Finn we have to go." You hear Poe.

"But she's hurt.” 

"I hear you buddy and you know how much I love my damsels in distress but we have to go. Rey said five minutes. She'll be fine."

"What about him?" 

"Fuck him, leave him. Let's go." You hear them departing. So Jace was still here. You need to keep moving. Should you go back to the ship? That would be the first place they would look for you, right? You slowly, painful lift yourself to your feet. You face felt puffy you are not too surprised to find blood when you pull your hands back from inspecting it. Your legs were weak, your feet when you finally see them are swollen every step sends pain shoots through your legs but you were determined to get back to that ship. You walk until you couldn’t take it anymore then you started to crawl, slow and steady. You can do it. You can make it. 

Then you see it, the ship. You image this is want see water was like in the desert. Then you saw him. The General and his troops they were exiting the ship, clearly after searching it. “There you are.” The joy the filled you quickly evaporated into horror as a hand covers your mouth an arm snakes around your waist. No! 

You struggle against Jace with everything you have. Please let them hear you. Jace uses his legs to hold your waist, his arm goes around your neck squeezing. “Shhh…” slowly your world goes black.


	20. Chapter 20

His heart dropped when they found the ship empty. Was it too much to hope he'd find her safe and merrily waiting for him to rescue her? Why must everything be complicated? Nothing seems to come easy in this relationship.

"Men we will set up a search perimeter." It should go faster if Ren were here. 

"Yes sir." The men sound off. The search begins. 

He returns to the ship, she was clearly held in this room he sees the code used to restrain her he kneels down was that blood? Is that (y/n) blood? His fingers twitch at his side as he imagines wrapping them around the soldiers neck. How dare he! How dare he take from me. How dare he hurt her. He would choke the life out of that man.

He marches downs the ramp. "Ren where the hell are you?" 

******

The General is kissing along your neck. His hands grasping and messaging you chest. His mouth finds your nipple, he swirls his tongue around it causing a moan to rises from your throats. "You like that doesn't you little whore." He's pushing up your skirt. "Bet your wet for me you dirty slut." Why does the General sound like Jace? The world starts to come into focus, there were trees above you. The ground is hard, rocks digging into your back. Jace on you, you chest exposed. Panic, pure panic fills you. He's pulling up your skirt. 

"No!" You swat at his hands which earned you a snap across your already battered face. The General you saw him. He's here! "Help me!" You call out. Please let them her her she plead in her mind. Please! 

"They too far off dummy. No shut your month." You yell again as loudly as you can. Again his fist finds your face. "I said shut up." No, this was not going to happen. She rather die than have Jace touch her.

 

*****

He was aiding in the search. When Ren came running chasing through the trees. "There you are." He says nothing only grabs his arm. 

"This way and hurry."Ren was practically sprinting over the uneven terrain. That was when he heard it, he heard the scream, "(Y/N)!"

They find that bastard in the midst of striking her. Clearly he had plans to violate her but him little (y/n) was fighting him off as best she could, but she was losing. Ren using his "powers" sending the man flying off of her. 

He wanted nothing more than to kill him. He wants this man to die slow for that he had done, that was until her heard her whimper than he could careless what Ren did to the soldier. He had only one thought on his mind. That was to get to (y/n). The moment the soldier was no longer holding her down she was in an instant flight mode. She crawled back trying desperately to put space between her and her attacker. He wraps his arm around her shoulder she screams and thrashes at his touch.

"(Y/n) it's me, it's me." She can barely open her eyes he had beaten her so badly. She stop fighting when she hears his voice. "General," 

"I've got you." Ren removes and tosses him his cowl. 

"Cover her up,the men are coming." Of course he wraps her you. 

"You came for me." She touches his cheek.

"Of course I came for you. Did you think I wouldn't? Do you have any idea how much I care for you." The soldiers arrive, he would have to wait to reassure her of his affections later. 

"Is Sammy okay?" Of course she would be more concerned with her sister even well she his beaten and blood. 

"She is fine, she on the ship waiting to see you, but we need to get you to a medic. Don't take this the wrong way but you look awful." 

"Well that makes sense I feel awful." He pulls her into his arm though he was gentle as possible she still hissed in pain as he lifted her. "I'm sorry love." 

"Hux what do you want done with him?" Ren has Jace pined to the ground by the force. 

"I leave that up to you." Getting her to the medic was all that matter right now. Ever step caused her to shift in his arm and a moan of pain escaped her lips. "We'll be there soon." Another gasp of pain and he can only apologize perhaps if he distracted her. "Sammy will be so pleased to have you back. Lynn as well. We have all missed you." Her head is resting on his shoulder. "Rest my sweet, all will be well. Rest." 

"Sammy, you must let the medics do there job. Your sister has been hurt but we well fix her up and you can see her." Sammy bounded up and down in her seat. Hux was looking over the medical reports as they were updated.

"You can go in sir, we gave her something for the pain so she's may fall asleep but that would be best for the recuperation."

"(Y/n)" Sammy yells as she runs in the room but stops dead in her tracks when she sees her sisters battered face. (Y/n) opens her arm waiting for a hug. 

"Oh Sammy honey, are you ok?" Sammy only nods her head well backs away. "Honey, it's ok. I'm ok." Another step back. Looking at the floor. "Baby can I have a hug! I've been so worried about you." But Sammy just stares at the ground. (Y/n) drops her arms giving up on the hug. "It's ok, you don't have to stay baby, you can go play." With that Sammy runs from the room. A few tears run down (y/n) cheek. He is tempted to go fetch the child and force her to give (y/n) a hug. Instead she does his best to comfort (y/n)

"She is just frightened, in a couple days the swelling will go down. It will be alright my love." 

"Love?" He can see her head start to droop. 

"Yes, I know this isn't the best time but I love you (y/n)" she looked at him with a look of shock but before she can answer her eyes start to close. 

"Love." She murmured before she was completely out.


	21. Chapter 21

"Sammy I know (y/n) may look different possibly even scary but you hurt her feelings running away like that. I need you to be a big girl and when your sister is awake again come back and hold her hand. Tell her how much you've missed her." Sammy likes down but nods they were having breakfast well (y/n). Was sleeping. "Also I have something I wish to discuss with you, I would like you and (y/n) to come live with me in my room on the Finalizer. So I can take care of your sister and you." 

"You, you want to be our new daddy?" He almost chocked on his caf. He would not be opposed to (y/n) calling him daddy but not in the context Sammy was proposing. She eyes him, "I don't think you can be our daddy, your not old enough. Daddy had grey hair." 

"I can not be your daddy but I can take of you both. Make sure no one hurt (y/n) or you again." 

"What about Lynn? Will you take care of her too?" 

"Yes, I will take care of her too." Sammy smiles slightly, "you's love my sister." Then she starts giggling. "I heard you you said it." More giggles.

******

You gasp in horror the first time you see your image in the mirror. You had to reach up and touch it just to make sure it really was your image before you. No wonder Sammy ran from you. You look grotesque! 

"The doctor's say you will make a full recovery." Hux is hovering in the door way. You can't bring yourself to look at him. "The swelling is already going down." The last thing you remember was Sammy running from the room. There is a hazing memory of Hux telling you he loves you but you must of dreamed it. He hardly knows you, you know nothing about him. Heck when Jace took you, you where ready to give up on this relationship entirely. "Come (y/n) lay back down. You need rest. It will take time for those broken ribs to heal." Slowly you make your way back to bed. "We will be rejoining the Finalizer today. You have been given a indefinite medical leave." You nod. "Sammy and I had a little talk and she is coming to see you after lunch just before we arrive." Had a talk, what does that mean? Not to be too presumptuous but you were pretty sure Hux didn't like Sammy. "Lynn also wishes to speak with you. She is a very persistent thing, my assistant has never had a civilian annoy him so." You murmured an apology to which Hux waved his hand too. "It's good for him. Besides I notice he contacted her after hours yesterday, I think he may have a crush." He reaches forward taking your hand. "I have a question. Well you are recovering I wish you and Sammy to remain in my quarters." That really wasn't a question. He phrased it to sound like he was asking one but he was tell you. You insiste you can take care of yourself which he overrides and beside your belonging have already been moved. "What this was happening too fast. "You my lovely need you relax and let someone take care of you for a bit. Someone being me." 

"Sir, I as always appreciate everything you are doing for my family and me but well I can't just start living with you. Think of Sammy it will confuse her and what would everyone will say." 

"Everyone already knows we are sleep together thanks to Sammy and her rumour spreading posse." 

"But Sammy." 

"Sammy and I unfortunately started out poorly. The day you were taken I fulling intend to make amends for that disastrous dinner. I am sorry, I have little experience with children, and well to be honest." He moves closer taking a seat on the bed next to you. "I was raised in a very strict home. If I would have spoken at the table the way Sammy had I would have been lashed. I understand that it wasn't my place to discipline her." 

"It's likely second nature to you now." You chuckled but it hurt you side causing you to wince. Hux looks on alarmed he hand gently placed on your side. 

"Shh...shh..take it easy. Miss Funny. Even banged up you maybe the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He gently places a kiss on her head. "Rest my sweet." 

"Maybe she could get some rest if you'd let her be." Kylo Ren stands in the doorway. It was in that moment that you realized you didn't know know what became of Jace. "Hux the pilot wishes to speak to you." Hux pulls your hand to his lips commanding her to rest yet again.

"How are you feel?" Ren asked as Hux exits. After the niceties are said Ren starts questioning you about the resistance members you meet partially the girl Rey.

"So your going to get a new roommate." Of course Ren would already now. "You seem concerned. So untrusting, so afraid to love and be loved. He will not hurt you, he wish only to care for you and you sisters. Hux and I have a odd relationship, but in some ways he is the closet thing I have to a brother. We certainly fight like brothers." He let out a laugh. 

"He's luck to have a friend like you." 

"You are my friend as well, most people are not as forgiving as you. They tend to hate me for seeing all their secrets. Thank you for that. You are a good person there are very few left in the galaxy. Trust me the I see the uglies inside most men's hearts. The past weighs on Hux, your kindness will help him. Try to be open to his love and allow yourself to love him. Will you try for me." 

"Isn't this all happening way too fast though?"

"Isn't that what all you girl want?" Kylo laughs "A whirlwind romance to be sweep off their feet, well kid it's happening to you. Enjoy the ride!"

"Enjoy the ride indeed."


	22. Chapter 22

“I am fine, I can return to work.” This was a never ending conversation ever night after Sammy was put to bed.

“You need to rest. You can’t do that running around after three children.” Hux doesn’t even look up from his data pad.

“I have seen the medical reports, I am fine.” She had even questioned the doctor about returning and he said she could as long as she didn’t overdo it.

“I said you need your rest and that is the end of it, I don’t want to hear another peep. I have to prepare for my meeting tomorrow.” The first week back she found it endearing the way Hux fussed over her. The second week it still held its charm but they were now on the third week and a routine was established. Every morning he would insist she remain in bed well he would give Sammy breakfast and see her to the daycare. When she asked who was watching the children he said different people at different times. So she know there were a bunch of upset people losing what was likely their free time to replace her. She really didn't like the idea of people being mad at her but when she voiced her opinion Hux said she needn’t be concerned. 

Most days no one returned before supper, again the first week was great but now she were getting bored. The evenings were nice, they would all eat supper and she would hear about their day. She would get Sammy clean and in bed and then it was just the two of them. That was normally when this conversation started. She wanted to press the matter further but his voice had such a commanding finality to it that she were simply too scared so instead she sulks. Hux lets out a huff, “Don’t pout, you go have a nice relaxing bath well I finish up.” Again the tone…. it wasn’t a suggestion he was commanding her to go. 

After her bath she goes back into the room in her nightgown her hair still damp leaving wet marks on her back and shoulders. Hux glances up at her and his eyes freeze on her he licks his lips before looking back at his data pad. “I have to go see Phasma about an issue,” He gives her a head to toe look over again, “Stars (y/n) you’ll get a cold walking around like that.” He places a kiss on her forehead. “Go get your robe, I maybe late tonight sweetness so don’t wait up, in bed by ten.” With that he departs, she goes and flops down on the sofa. What was she going to do? He was treating her like a child. They haven’t even slept together since that spontaneous table sex after her meeting with the Supreme Leader. She didn’t understand he when she caught him looking at her he certainly seemed interested…..

***

Phasma along with three psychologist have been working none stop test the troops. There were two defections in less than a year. Hux was start to worry there was a flaw in his perfect system but in his home life he could not be happier. Just knowing the (Y/N) was safe and secure in his room was enough to make relax him as he goes about his day.

She has been pushing to return to the daycare but until the testing is completed he doesn’t want anyone near her. He can’t stand the thought of someone hurting her again. He knows this is displeasing her but he will do whatever is necessary to keep her safe. Hell the safes place for her would be on his estate on Arkanis but he wants her close to him, he selfishly wanting to see her every day; to hear her breathing softly in her sleep next to him, feeling the warmth of her body. Oh her tiny sexy little body. How he desired her but he wants her to heal and well Jace was well on his way of violating her when they rescued her. He wanted to give her time to process and accept the traumatic events, but he had to guard himself around her. He wouldn’t even allow himself to touch her for more than a moment to resist any temptation and oh was she tempting. Tonight was especially hard; she’s wearing that thin night gown, her wet hair hanging down reminding him of their first meeting. He had to get out of there; his depraved mind was thinking up the most deliciously wicked ideas. 

After working with Phasma reviewing case logs and the doctor enters. He went to the bar to have a couple drinks to get good and sleepy so he can behave himself for another evening. There was a little celebration going on. A grouped had gathered to toast an officer on the birth of his new son. 

So Hux stumbled in after midnight to find (Y/N) asleep on the sofa. He is instantly cross, he told her not to wait up but he is soon distracted by her thighs, her nightgown had pulled up a bit well she slept and he was now remember how silky her skin is. She is a naughty girl disobeying a direct order. She needs to be taught a lesson. 

*****

She not sure exactly what wake her first but when her head snapped up to find Hux pulling her panties off. "What?" His hand springs forward covering her mouth. 

"No, naughty girls don't talk. Naughty girls take their punishment." She only looks at him with shock; she can smell the whiskey on his breath. She has never seen the General drunk before. She had no idea what was he talking about? "Didn't I tell you to be in bed by ten and I come home to find my disobedient girl asleep on the sofa." He removed his hand. She was going to apologize but he holds up a finger. "Punishment first, then apologize." He starts pulling up her night gown until it is off. He stands looking down at her naked form. "Kriff (y/n) you are beautiful. I want to devour you! In fact I think that is exactly what I will do. Spread these legs young lady." She does her best to keep it down, terrified they will wake Sammy but he was really good at this. He brought her to the edge and the suddenly stopped; she looks down at him with puzzled eye a sad little whimper of disappointment leaving her lips. "Do you think a bad girl gets to cum my sweet?" No he wouldn't! She looked him in with pleading eyes. "What do we say (y/n)?" 

"I'm sorry," 

"Are you?" He lazily kisses her stomach. "What would you do to prove how sorry you are?" He continues placing delicate kisses along her stomach.

"What do you want me to do?" She feels him smile against her stomach. 

"Right now my sweet girl I want to feel that tight pussy on my cock." He his head pops up. "But I don't want to hurt you. Are you too sore my sweet?" She has an idea. She moves pushing herself up and he follows suit. She helps him remove his clothes. 

"Sit." She commanded she carefully positions herself straddling him. He looks at her with drunken eyes filled with awe. In that one moment she never felt more powerful or beautiful. She lowers herself on him taking him in slowly and Hux lets out a moan of satisfaction when she takes him all. She rolled her hips starting a slow pace. He hand explorer her body, his lips kiss her neck, her chest, him tongue circles her nipples with caused a chain reaction her hip snapped sharply. Hux moaned so she did it again, another moan. The third time his hand go to her waist, he would pull her hips sharply into him again and again she felt a familiar feeling in her stomach. She let her body take over it seemed to know what it wanted to do. She rode Hux hard until they were both spent. She collapsed onto his chest catching her breath. 

"My diamond! My perfect girl!” His fingers trace the curve of her back. “I think we should get married." Ah what? This better be drunken awkward pillow talk. "You are mine and I am yours we should be married." He's moves his hand up stroking her hair holding her tightly. "We should have children too, lots of them. I always wanted a big family." Children! She has Sammy. "You’re not saying anything." 

"What do you want me to say?" He pulls her back so he can see her face

"I want you to tell me how you feel....about me, about us." She felt like a deer in the headlights. 

"Um.....well..."

"I am proposed and all you can say is um....well." Crap, this wasn't going well. 

"I.......I ......." he pushes her off of him onto the sofa beside him. 

"Maybe well you sit here all day you should figure that out just how you feel about me and all that I’m offering you. Do you think you can do better?" She shakes her head no. He starts grabbing his cloth from the floor and heading for the bedroom. 

"I don’t. I….. I….I'm eighteen!" Hell she didn't know what she wants, but she knew it wasn't marriage or children. Not right now. "Kriff Hux, were you ready to get married at eighteen?" 

"If I would have met you at eighteen then yes I would have been ready. When you know what you want you know. What do you want (y/n)? Because I know what I want." Hux stares at her.

"So what I marry you or it's over?" Before he could asked a scream fills the air. Sammy was having a nightmare again. They had been improving over the past few weeks she even managed to sleep in her own bed a few nights but you take it as a blessing; fate offering you an escape route from this most uncomfortable conversation. Grabbing her nightgown she makes her way to Sammy’s room. Hux stands in the doorway watching her in her hasty retreat. 

"This conversations isn't near over (Y/n) and my patience will not last forever." With that he enters his room closing the door well she deals with a rather distressed Sammy. She is curled up in Sammy’s bed running her fingers through the now sleep girl’s hair. A rather difficult question running through her mind. What does she want?


	23. Chapter 23

He paces the floor in his room, glaring at the door. He has half a mind to go out there and yell at her again. Is she really going to turn down his offer? He had never proposed to anyone before and well honestly he always imagined it going a little differently. What more can he do for her? He saved her and her sister from destitute on the retched home world of hers. He created an entire know job for her, yes it was to keep her close to him but that is beside the point. He rescued her from that demented ex-trooper boyfriend of hers.

At the time he didn’t even think about it but now he was receiving backlash. Men hot on his heels trying to replace him are trying to use this as a reason for demotion. The Supreme Leader even questioned his decision to chase down one defective trooper to bring back a relatively inconsequential member of the Order, but he honestly didn’t care he would do it again in a heartbeat and he told the Supreme Leader as much. He received a warning about attachment clouding his judgement but in the end nothing more is being done, he had a feeling Ren was pulling strings behind his back with the Supreme Leader concerning the matter. Hux has started to wonder why Ren is so concerned with (y/n) and now Sammy but as always the way that man thinks and acts never follows a logical path. He is only thankful that Ren was able to assist him at the time.

He takes a seat on the bed; he has decided to wait for her. This conversation isn’t over. They need to discuss the future, their future but the longer he sits the more he begins to doubt himself. He doesn’t doubt the idea of marriage to (y/n) he wonder if maybe he should have proposed with a little more thought than just blurting it out after a night of drinking and a round of sex. No wonder she is hesitate she likely thinks he’s too drunk and in the morning will call it all off, but he was serious, very serious he spent the evening toasting an office too low in rank to even remember his name and after a few drinks he found himself rather envious of this man. A loving wife and son waiting for him at home, a feeling one he hasn’t felt in a long time grow in him as he watch the celebration. He was jealous; he General Hux was jealous of some lowly officer. That was just not acceptable.

True (Y/n) is young, hell that was part of the attraction, but she has already assumed the role of mother for Sammy so was the issue him? He has been the main pushing force in their relationship; but that is to be expected no maintenance worker is going to try and seduce their General, but does she just not feel as strongly towards him? Is she only with him because he is helping her family? Does she think she can find a better offer? The questions rolling around in his mind were enough to drive him crazy.

What is taking so long? It never takes this long for Sammy to fall back asleep. With a huff he goes to investigate. He is about to open the door when he hears it. He knows that song…… his mother sang that very song to him as a child, to chase way bad dreams. Stars he must have been young, father laid claim to him at the age of five and he was shipped off to school and never saw his mother again. He peeks in the room (y/n) is lying next to Sammy, running fingers through her hair the child on the cusp of sleep. The song ends but (Y/N) continues to hum it. Yes she was going to be the mother of his children he would accept no other. He slowly backs up and goes back to his room. He’s mind already plotting on how to achieve his goals.

* * *

 

She had Sammy calm again and was singing her favorite lullaby. She had no intentions in leaving this room tonight. She would sleep here with Sammy. She didn’t want to discuss marriage or any other ludicrous plans tonight. He had too much to drink that’s the problem; father always said that drink makes men do foolish things and well tonight was the proof. In the morning if he even remembers the General will regret asking for her hand and it would just be awkward. Her hiding out in here was the best thing to do. In the morning he will see he wasn’t in his right mind. They were not a good match for his career or his social standings. Surely his family would step in and stop it if she were to say yes.

She is sparing herself this and she is sparing Sammy. She can’t dangle the idea of a family before her sister only to have the besotted general change his mind in a few months when his lust wears off and he realizes this is a mismatch of the highest order. (Y/n) isn’t as stupid as everyone thinks, she knows how things work. It doesn’t matter if she loves him, it doesn’t matter if she thinks he the sexiest man in the universe. The General is in line to be one of the most powerful men in the galaxy, men like that don’t marry poor miner’s daughters. This isn’t a fairytale! This is real life.

Beside he is being far too controlling the past few days. She need to get that in order first, she was going to work tomorrow whether he liked it or now.

The alarm sounded, “Sissy why you in my bed?” a yawning Sammy said stretching then snuggling up to her.

“You had a bed dream I must have fell asleep next to you. Guess what…… I’m going with you today.” This gets the girl out of bed. “Wreally! Oh we will have fun, we can color.”

“Good Morning my ladies.” Hux stands in the door way already dresses for his day.

“Did you hear (Y/N) is coming with ME today!” Sammy jumps down from the bed. “Go get ready.” She points a finger.

“I thought we discussed this.” Hux looking very displeased as she passes him in the doorway.

“We did, I told you I could go back to work. You didn’t listen.” He let out a deep sigh, “Fine but I am putting one of my elites at the door.”

“Just want do you think is going to happen?”

“Nothing of course and the soldier is there to insure that. I will get us a caf you go get ready.” He places a kiss on her forehead. She was in the refresher brushing her teeth when she liked up in the mirror in wonder “I just won; I just won my first fight with him.” A smile spreads on her face.

* * *

 

“Doctor I need to speak to you.” Hux marches into the med-bay.

“What can I do for you General?” The portly man replies rising from his desk.

“Our contraception chips how often do they malfunction?” The doctor looks at him with a puzzled expression

“Well they are near prefect sir, I would have to research this but I don’t believe there has ever been a malfunction on record to date sir, but I would never rule out the possibility of it happening. That’s why it only 99% effective.”

“Really they’re that effective, interesting, very good to know. If one was to be removed….how long would you say it would take for pregnancy to occur?”

“Well sir, that I cannot say it would depend greatly on the male and female involve but it takes a month for the female body to return to its normal cycle following removal.”

“The removal that isn’t a particular difficult process is it?”

“Well no sir it was made relatively easy so teenagers can do it themselves if they don’t wish to alert their parents to their “activities”. I have a pamphlet if you wish to see it.” Hux packets the information and thanks the doctor. This was a crazy idea but desperate times call for desperate measures.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a new chapter for you guys.  
> A special thanks to Chelley923 for the help with editing.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

True to his word, an elite trooper is positioned both outside and inside the room with yourself and the children. They accompany you and the children at all times. They never speak unless spoken to and their ridged posture never falters while they stand at their posts. You decide to take the children for a picnic today. They all miss being planet side, so hand in hand, you lead them down to the only grassy knoll available. Luckily no one is playing soccer here today.

After some persuading, you manage to convince the two troops to join you. You are quite shocked when they remove their helmets. First of all, one is female and the second thing that strikes you is their age. All the troops that you had seen without helmets were around your age or a bit older but these two are as old as your parents. Of course, you are polite enough not to stare or comment on the matter but Sammy, on the other hand, still hasn’t mastered the art of discretion.

“You’re old!” She says, staring at them. “Why are you so old?” Thankfully the soldiers don’t seem to take offence.

“Why are you so young?” The women replies, looking at Sammy with the straightest of looks. Her male comrade smirks as he picks up one of the sandwiches.

“Don’t mind AC-03, she has an odd sense of humor. Child, we are the very first inductees to the trooper program. The reason they call us the elite is because we have the most experience. We have honed our abilities far longer then all the other troopers.”

  
“AC-06 is just being modest. We also have the highest success rate of any battalion. We are who they send in when they need a job done right.” AC-03 reaches over, also taking a sandwich.

“Did you always want to be a stormtrooper?” Dorian asks.

You notice the troops share a look before AC-03 turns to the child. “There are people in this galaxy that live their lives without purpose. Their entire existent is pointless, they are nothing but a waste. We have a reason for being and we are thankful that we, in our small way, can help form a new and better galaxy.” The whole speech is said in a monotone voice, as if it’s something she has been forced to recite. It gives you the heebie jeebies.

  
“Oh” is all Dorian manages to say in response.

“Have any of the younger troops ever classified to join the elite?” You ask after a lull in the conversation filled only by Sammy's humming.

“Na, I mean they could try but well, the division's sort of become like family. We tend to stick together.” 06 replies

“That is until that whole mess with the FM and JA divisions. Rumor has it they are talking about switching everyone up.” 03 says, the first cracks appearing in her hard surface.

“Hey, it’s just rumors and I’m sure it won’t effect the elites. The General has known all of us since he was a cadet. He wouldn’t take the elite apart.” 03 gives a small smile to 06 that says ‘yeah, you’re right’ but she still seems uneasy.

“You knew the general before he was The General. What was he like?” She couldn’t help but wonder.

“General Hux has always been the same. He was born to lead, as we were born to follow.”

“What about Kylo Ren? Have you known him for as long?”

Sammy has missed Ren while he’s been away. They have formed an odd friendship. When you question Sammy on what she and him talk about, you're surprised when Sammy says they talk about their daddies a lot. She had looked around and whispered to you so Hux wouldn’t hear. “He misses his mommy too.” That threw you for a loop, scary Kylo Ren having talks with little Sammy about such sensitive things. You told Sammy never to tell anyone the things that they spoke of. You knew the smallest of transgressions against Ren could result in death.

The troops answered the children’s questions but once the picnic was done they were back to the task at hand. You return to the classroom, the girls begin watching a halo about animals native to Naboo. Dorian was working on mathematics. The child seems to have skills with numbers and he is advancing in his programming at a remarkable rate. That was when the General made an appearance.

“Children, please put aside what you are working on. You will all be leaving.” This alarms you. Why are they leaving? Has something happened? Are they in danger?

“Children, you heard the General. All together.”

“Oh, you will not be going with them, (Y/N).” What? Why? Where are the children going? Where is Sammy going?

“After speaking with the chief of staff at the medical facility we agreed that physical fitness should be included in the children’s daily schedules. Phasma will be taking the children for the remainder of the day.”

“Surely I can manage that, there is no need to take the Captains free time.”

“Nonsense, Miss (y/n).” Phasma says from the door. “I am more than happy to spend time with the children working on their physical wellbeing. Come children.” 06 follows them, well you think it’s 06. You still can’t tell them apart with their helmets on.  
“I have a surprise for you.” Hux scoops your hand up, placing a kiss on your knuckles. “I have asked Phasma to keep Sammy for the evening. I thought maybe a nice dinner with just the two of us is in order. We have one of the most beautiful planets below us at this time. Would you like to make a short trip to Naboo, my dear?”

* * *

 

He has rented the two of you a house with a beautiful view and a private beach in the back. (Y/N) stands for quite some time staring over the lake. “Oh, it’s so beautiful.” You both spend the afternoon leisurely exploring the beach, relaxing in the tranquility of nature.

“Come my sweet, dinner will be ready shortly.” She tucks herself against his side as they make their way back to the house. As per his instructions, the table is set on the balcony so they can dine under the stars.

“Have more, my sweet.” He fills her wine glass for the third time.

“Why General, if I didn’t know any better I’d think you were trying to get me drunk.” She giggles.

“What a scandalous accusation, my pet!” Though it was entirely correct. This time (Y/N) giggles louder, she is well on her way to being sloshed. His innocent girl had little practice in drinking and the effects that accompany it. “Why don’t you go have a seat on the sofa? I have a gift for you.” She wobbles slightly when she stands. When she reaches for her glass he takes it offering to carry it for her.

“Jeez, I’m fine. I won’t spill it.” She looks hurt by his lack of faith in her ability.

“Please just humor me, (Y/n).” This is it, was he really going to do this? He pulls a packet of powder from his pocket, hesitates for a moment but then dumps it into her glass, swirling it around as he makes his way to join her. She reaches for it after she has taken a seat. This is it, there's no turning back now. He hands her the drink, watching her take a large sip. His mind is at war with itself, part of him telling another to take the glass back and confess to his stupid actions, the other part telling him the plan is working perfectly and he is halfway through the mission, to stay on course.

“So there was mention of a gift?” She smiles at him after he settles in next to her.

“Oh, I forgot it in my bag. I’ll be right back.” He stands just out of view while she takes two more gulps from the glass. It would take effect soon.

“My sweet, I was hoping to discuss our fight the other night. I was most serious about my offer. I wish you would consider becoming my wife.” She shifts awkwardly in her seat.

“I...it’s not that I don’t want to marry you...it’s…it’s ...I don’t feel well.” She goes to stand but crumples she would of hit the ground if he hadn’t caught her.

“Shhh. You’re okay, I’ve got you.” She is sleeping by the time he lays her on the sofa.

He places a pillow under her head, positioning her so he can sit comfortably by her side. He reaches down, pulling out the bag of medical supplies and placing them on the table. He scans her right arm until he finds the implant. With a deep breath, he picks up the scalpel. As he glances at her sleeping face, he wishes there was another way but he had come this far there’s no point stopping now. He makes the cut, a whimper leaves her sleeping form but she doesn’t wake.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. It will be over soon.” After ten minutes of work he has the chip in his hand. He quickly applies bacta and bandages to the wound, then gently moves her to the bedroom, placing her into bed and placing a kissing her forehead. “I wish you would have simply agreed to marry me and bear my child. I hate doing this to you.” He wants to lay beside her and hold her; she must be having awful dreams right now. But he still has work to do.

* * *

 

The room is too bright when you wake, your head pounding. “What happened?” How did you get to bed? The last thing you remember is Hux talking about getting married again. You raise a hand to your face, rubbing your eyes. What is that? Your arm aches when you move it. Goodness, there’s a bandage. You start to pull on it when a hand covers yours, stopping it.

“Don’t do that, my sweet.” Hux is lying beside you. “You don’t want it to start bleeding again.” He kisses your forehead. “You go get washed up and I’ll get you some breakfast.” He is out of bed and at the door before you can ask him what happened last night.

It is while you are splashing cold water on your face that you notice the ring for the first time. Turning your hand around, you find a rather ostentations ring on your finger. No, you hadn’t agreed to marry Hux last night… had you? What had you done to your arm? You make your slowly to the living area and to the only person that can give you the answer to these questions.

“Hux, I seem to be having trouble remembering…” You see the coffee table by the sofa is smashed to pieces. What happened here?

“What was that, my sweet? Oh be careful, I haven’t had a chance to clean that up yet.”

“What happened?”

“You don’t remember last night, my pet? Well sweetness, you had too much to drink and fell, accidentally breaking the table and injuring your arm.” You definitely don’t remember that. “I guess my lady can only have two glass of wine from now on. Three is definitely too much for you to handle.” On the bright side, that explains the arm.

“I also don’t recall how I got this?” You hold up your hand, displaying the ring.

“You don’t remember the proposal?” He frowns deeply. “I gave you such a nice speech about how much I love you. Looking back on it now, when I had placed the ring on your finger, you stood to kiss me and that was when you fell.” Why don’t you remember any of this? It must have been one heck of a speech to change your mind on marriage.

“I don’t remember any of that. I mean, I still don’t think marriage is something we—"

“I hope you’re not changing your mind, my pet.” He looks at her with a hurt expression…but yes that is exactly want she is thinking. “I sent the announcement out last night.” What?! “After your little accident, I put you to bed and, oh, I was just so thrilled that you had finally agreed to marry me that I sent out the announcement.”

“So everyone knows?”

“Yes. I’ve already received a rather discouraging message from my father but fear not pet, once he meets you I’m sure he will warm to the matter and the Supreme Leader wishes to meet you as well.” You stare at him, stunned. “Now now, don’t be frightened. It is merely a formal introduction. Come now, have some breakfast. We will have to leave soon. I’m sure you can’t wait to tell the news to Sammy and Lynn.” When you don’t move he approaches you, wrapping his arms around you. “Are you alright?”

“It’s just… I don’t remember any of this.”

“Poor love. I will have to monitor your alcohol consumption in the future.” He kisses your cheek, “Come, eat. If you hurry, we can return to the beach before our departure time.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally deleted the chapter.  
> Sorry 
> 
> Thanks to Chelle for editing and the encouragement.

You sit quietly beside the General. Other than the flight crew, you are the sole passengers aboard. Your arm for the most part doesn’t hurt much, more of an annoying itch while the bacta does its job. You subtly glance at Hux as he types away on his data pad. You've been replaying the previous evening over and over in your mind. You had been feeling pretty good, with an afternoon of fresh air and sunshine helping the wine both go down easily and its effects hit a bit harder than normal. Not that you had much practice drinking but you hadn’t felt like you had been at the level of black out drunk as you had made your way to the sofa.

Then what happened? Ah, the present; Hux had left to retrieve the gift while you had sipped on your wine and waited. That was when things started to get fuzzy. He had returned, you were sure of it. You remember because you had been facing the door way and…and yes, he had been talking about your argument the other night. You remember not feeling well and then... nothing. He said you had fallen onto the coffee table and broken it…wait. That doesn’t make sense.

“Everything alright, (y/n)?” Hux says, not looking up from the data pad.

“Y—yes of course.” You reply, quickly looking back at the empty seats across from you.

“You have been staring at me for the past five minutes, clearly something is on your mind. Out with it.”

“It’s just... I’d like to try something, can you stand for a moment.”Hux’s face is a mixture of annoyance and slight intrigue. He sets his data pad down. “Okay, can you stand there?” He stands, taking a step back while looking at you. “Right, now I’m sitting on the sofa. You are standing right there. The coffee table is here. This is close to the exact position we were in last night, correct?” He looks at you, his brow crumpled.

“Yes, that would be correct.”

“I stood facing you, right?” You ask, now on your feet.

“Yes...” He says, sounding increasingly puzzled by your questions. “(Y/n), this is getting a bit silly. I know you must be embarrassed by this but we all have made drunken mistakes in our youth. I will tell you some of mine later.” He moves to return to his seat but you grab his arm.

“But if I fell standing just like this then how did I damage my left arm? If I fell, the damages would have been to my right side.” Hux lets out an exasperated sigh.

“I don’t know (y/n), it all happened rather quickly. I need to get back to work.” He pulls himself from your grip and reaches down for his data pad but you're quicker, snatching it up and pulling it to your chest. “Give me the data pad, (y/n).” He commands, his face turning slightly red.

“But it doesn’t make sense—”

“ENOUGH! The hows are irrelevant at this point. You drank too much, fell, hurt yourself and completely ruined my proposal.” He yanks the data pad from your hands. “I can’t believe you would imply that I would lie about the situation.” Shame, that is the dominant emotion coursing through you. Tears flood your eyes.

“I’m not implying anything… it’s just that it doesn’t make sense.” A tear escapes, rolling down your face.

“I don’t have time for this.” Sensing the impending water works, Hux makes some excuse about checking your arrival time and heads for the cock pit.

You're left alone, upset and confused about exactly what just happened.

* * *

 

Hux paces the cock pit. The flight crew, sensing his agitation, keep their eyes on the screens before them. He fears he may have underestimated her; she is far cleverer than he thought. Under any other circumstance he would be proud of her astute little mind looking at the situation so logically but not now. When she said she wanted to try something new, he had foolishly thought she was trying to be seductive. He had been completely blindsided by her unexpected inquiries to his story. None of his past girlfriends would have dared to openly question his words. Not that he was in the habit of drugging his past girlfriends… is this a bad decision? No, this is the means to an end. This step is necessary.

Her hurt, crumpled little face runs through his mind. He had been harsh in his reprimanding and he truly had no right to be. It isn’t her fault that his clearly poorly fabricated story is starting to unravel ever so slightly. It isn’t her fault that Ren is aboard again, throwing fits and costing the Order more credits. He glances at his data pad. It certainly isn’t her fault that the Supreme Leader wishes to meet her the moment they arrive or that he is nervous about how the Leader will receive (y/n). He glances at the security feed screen that currently shows her sitting meekly in her seat, wiping away tears from her cheeks. You both have to get prepared. He can’t bring a puffy eyed, clearly emotional woman before the Supreme Leader. Though… this could work in his favor. If she is busy worrying about the meeting, her mind can’t continue poking holes in his story.

“(Y/n), I didn’t mean to snap at you so. I’m just stressed because I have received word that the Supreme Leader wishes to meet you as soon as we arrive.” Her watery eyes look at him, widening. Sadness quickly turns to fear. “Yes, we have about an hour to get you ready to meet the most powerful man in the First Order.” He pulls her into his arms, wrapping her in a comforting embrace. She makes a small noise as she snuggles into his chest. He hears a muffled apology from her as an emotion he hasn’t felt in a long time creeps into him. Guilt.

While she washes up in the refresher, Hux removes a black dress from his bag. He had brought it for exactly this reason. He doesn’t want the Supreme Leader to meet (y/n) in her uniform. She has to stand out but blend in at the same time. He knocks lightly on the door. “Sweetheart?” There's no answer. “(Y/n)?” Still nothing. “I’m coming in.” He finds her sitting on the floor, her legs tucked under her chin. “Darling, what’s wrong?”

“What if he doesn’t like me? What if he says we can’t be together because I’m not a fancy lady from a rich planet?” He would be lying if he said he isn’t concerned as well, but she doesn’t need to hear that, she needs to be comforted.

“Don’t worry, my sweet. I’m sure everything will be fine. The Supreme Leader simply wishes to congratulate us, I’m sure.” Surely after all his years of service he would allow him this one thing he desires. “Let’s get you ready, I brought you a new dress. I will tell you what you should and shouldn’t do.” The last half hour of the flight she sits beside him, her hands balled in her lap, listening to his instructions. Upon arrival, she looks like a spooked cat ready to jump out of its skin at any moment.

The two of them find Kylo Ren already in the audience chamber when they arrive. The holo image of the Supreme Leader towers over them as they make their way to the center of the room. Hux gives her hand a reassuring squeeze before releasing it and bowing. (Y/n) follows his lead, bowing as well.

“Supreme Leader, may I introduce—” The Supreme Leader raises his hand. His eyes locked on (y/n). A silence fills the room. The long the Leader remains silent, the more Hux’s anxiety increases.

“General, I was rather perplexed the other evening when I received your message... an engagement.” The last word rings through the hall. “Not only engaged but engaged to a young woman from nothing. I called in my apprentice immediately to hear his thoughts on the matter.” Hux glances at Ren but with his mask on there was no way to get a hint on what passed between him and the Leader. “Imagine my surprise when even my apprentice has nothing to say other than this mysterious woman that has captured my General’s attention is…lovely. She is a perfect example of what we fight for.” Hux glances at Ren again and notices a blush form on (y/n)’s cheeks at these words. How beautiful she looks. “Upon hearing this description, I knew I would have to meet this woman immediately.” The Supreme Leader leans in closer, examining (y/n). She trembles slightly under such a mighty gaze.

“My dear, you feel unworthy to be here.” The Supreme Leader leans back into his chair. “It is often the people with the simplest of beginnings who accomplish the greatest of things. Our history is filled with stories of those that came from nothing. Do you know why that is? It is because they inspire us the most. I was not always what I am today child.”

He turns his attention to Hux now. “General, I myself have also fell victim to the strange effects of love. Sadly, I lost my soulmate long ago but I remember both her as well as the emotions she could draw from me.” Never before has the Supreme Leader spoken so openly or about such personal things in Hux’s presence. “In the days of the Empire, marriages were never based on emotion. They were based on increasing wealth and positioning.” He sighs deeply. “Do you know what the results were, General?”

“No, Sir?” He says softly.

“Unhappiness. Hundreds of the finest men in the Empire dreading returning home to wives and children they felt nothing more than duty for. A heightened rate of alcoholism and drug abuse, shocking cases of abuse. Scores of children born out of infidelity, most going unclaimed by their fathers. All in all, it was a disaster.” He looks pointedly at him. “Perhaps it is best to see if our men fare better when choosing partners for themselves. If this is the woman you choose to honor and care for, you have by blessing.” He waves his hand in a dismissal.

“Thank you, Supreme Leader.” He bows. He circling an arm around (y/n)’s waist.

“I’m sorry for your loss, Sir. She must have been a very special woman that you mourn her still.” Stars, all she had to do was bow, they were done, they had the blessing, simply had to take the few steps to the door. The Supreme Leader studies (y/n) in silence, both Ren and himself holding their breaths, unsure of what is about to happen.

“Indeed child, she truly was.” He smiles sadly, again he waves his hand in dismissal. Hux pulls on her, leading her from the room.

 

The Commander doesn't follow them, instead staying to speak with his master. “You are right apprentice, I sense it too, weak but it is there. Light. You say the child has it as well? Interesting…tell the General the wedding should be here. I wish to see them all in person.”

“But master, if you allow Hux to marry—”

“A marriage isn’t final until they both say I do, apprentice.”


	26. Chapter 26

“Are you listening to me?” 

The small woman demands. Her name is Cin-ci, she is a wedding planner you, or so you were told. She just showed up one day and though she is always polite, you have a very distinct feeling that she doesn’t like you. Maybe it's because you didn’t know the answers to any of the questions she had asked you. To be fair, you had still been trying to wrap your mind around the entire proposal when you had been hit with her interrogation early one morning. She had started right away bombarding you with question after question about colors, flowers, dress makers and hair styles, reminding you that you only have weeks to prepare. 

“It normally takes me months to organize and plan a wedding this size. (Y/n), you need to make fast decisions.” She says, snapping her fingers. You have come to think of her as your personal countdown clock because that is all you've been hearing; the number of days you have and the snapping of those damn fingers.

At this moment you are staring out of the window into space, your morning had started with Hux kissing your forehead and telling you to eat but your appetite had disappeared when not two seconds after he had departed Cin-ci, had arrived. 

“Are you sure you want to eat that?” This last week, Cin-ci has been making snarky comments every time you even think about eating something other than carrots or drinking something other than water. “A moment on the lips (Y/n), a life time on the hips. Drink this.” She shoves a bottle of water in your hand. “It will make you feel full. We don’t want a fat bride!” She pokes you in the belly.

Now your breakfast is sitting untouched and you stare at the distant stars wondering, if all brides to be feel this way. Do they all feel this panic in their guts? Maybe it's just hunger, you think as you sip on the water. 

“So, will it be blue flowers for your sister’s hair or pink?” Flowers…sister’s hair. Lynn needs a special vegetarian meal; you had spent the last two holo-conversations hearing about how unhealthy eating meat is and how you should change Sammy’s diet. You had promised to speak to the ships medic about the nutritional value of animal proteins to developing children. Oh yeah! You have an appointment to see him later this morning. Maybe you should have him look at your arm to make sure it’s healing ok. Cin-ci is going on and on about ugly scars!

“Pink!” Sammy yells as she comes in the room. 

“There, pink.” Cin-ci nods at your reply. “How’s my favorite girl?” You scoop Sammy up in a hug. You have hardly seen her since your return. She spends most nights with Phasma, which is probably a good thing since, for some odd reason, Armitage has been overly friskily. In fact, you can’t seem to keep the guy off of you since you had returned. Between Cin-ci plaguing you during the day and Armitage’s sudden unappeasable sex drive, you're exhausted. 

“Have you picked a dress design yet? I called in some favors to get the designers to drop everything for you, the least you could do is give us an idea, (Y/n). Do you want lace? Silk?”   
Snap, snap, snap. Stars, you hate her fingers. You set Sammy down to look at the pictures spread out on the coffee table again. Kriff, you don’t know! They all look fine. You know that no matter what you pick, she’s going to criticize it. At this point you would walk down the aisle in a white Stormtrooper outfit if it got this woman to leave you be. 

“I like that one.” Sammy points at a super puffy princess gown. 

“Yuck, that is so five years ago.” Sammy’s little head drops. 

“I think it’s a lovely dress, sweetie.” You say, patting her head. 

“Are you honestly going to let your little sister pick everything? The dinner will end up being mac and cheese with hot dogs!” Cin-ci rolls her eyes, chastising you. 

“Yum, can we have that?” Sammy jumps up and down. 

“I believe the General has already selected the salmon.” Cin-ci says and Sammy starts whining about fish. What can you do? The guy likes fish. You had mentioned the special meal for Lynn and Sammy had started complaining that if Lynn gets a special meal, why can’t she?

“I’m specialer than Lynn!” Her little foot stomps down. “I want mac and cheese with hot dogs.”   
Her arms fold stubbornly over her chest. 

“Okay baby, I’ll make sure you have it. Surely we can arrange something special for you.” You run your hands over Sammy’s hair, smoothing out the flyaway strands. You see a dress that you think will work. It’s plain and simple. “I like this one.” Cin-ci face puckers like you made her swallow a lemon. 

“Well isn’t that…lovely. Just a nice plain dress from a plain outer rim girl, everyone present will be the future leaders of the New Empire. It is going to be broadcasted on holo by all the top First Order families and do you know what they are going to say? 'Look at the little plain nobody Hux is marrying.' Trust me, you want to impress and that isn’t going to cut it” You set the photo back down. “I know hearing this is hard but you have got a hard climb ahead of you, Hun. People are not pleased. Heck, even Old Hux is against it.” 

Old Hux. Armitage has never mentioned his father before, he is against the marriage. He hasn’t even meet you yet but he doesn't approve. The knot in your stomach only grows.

“You should wear what makes you happy.” A mechanical voice says from the door way. Cin-ci pales slightly at the sight of Ren's looming figure in the doorway. “If Hux had wanted to marry some fake upper-class lady that only cares about where she stands in the pecking order of her peers, he would have. Kriff knows they’re a dime a dozen.” Cin-ci turns bright red. “Do not let this women take your power. Hux choosing to marry you upsets their imaginary pecking order. It upsets them because if a kind-hearted girl with no wealth, no name recognition can marry one of the top leaders of the First Order, then all their positions are trivial.”

“They will never accept her.” Cin-ci hisses.

“They will accept what we tell them too. I dare someone to openly criticize her before the General.” 

“That's just it, it will all be behind his back but loud enough for her to hear. I am trying to help!” You start to feel nauseous. 

“Leave us.” Ren barks

“But I need to plan this wedding here!” Cin-ci says but she starts backing towards the door. “Fine, fine. Mac and cheese, a plain dress and pink flowers. This will be the best wedding the outer rim has ever seen.” She snarled as the door closed.

“The Supreme Leader is most impressed with you my dear. Don’t worry about what any of the others have to say.” Why would he be impressed with you? “Come, I was asked to take you to the medbay, Hux is stuck in a meeting. Sammy, you have a swimming lesson with Phasma. Go get your suit, it is not wise to keep her waiting.”

“But I haven’t seen (Y/N) in forever!” She whines as she stomps off to her room. When had she started swimming lessons? 

You walked silently beside Ren to the medbay. Maybe a red dress will work for Lynn. "I’m messing this all up.” You complain, more to yourself than Ren but it's nice to have someone to listen

“You are doing fine. These aren’t life or death questions, simply pick what pleases you and damn the rest.” What makes you happy? Stars, if you knew what made you happy this would have been so much easier. “Or maybe this wedding isn’t something you want and that’s why all these decisions are so hard to make.” Ren whispers. “If that is the case, you don’t have to do this if it isn’t what you want.”

“And then what, call off the wedding? That would be so embarrassing for Hux. I couldn’t do that to him a-and it would be stupid to think I’d find a better match. He has taken care of me and my sister. He saved me from Jace. This is just silly nerves that are making me feel this way and I think all people feel like this when planning a wedding.” Right? Ren hums, though whether in agreeance or not, you would never know.

“Why do you need to see the medic?” Thankful for the change in topic, you explain about Lynn's new dietary wishes for Sammy. 

“I also thought I would have him look at my arm just to make sure it is healing properly.” Ren now inquires about your injury and with some embarrassment you tell him how you had drunkenly ruined the proposal. He chuckles, causing two passing storm troopers to halt in shock. 

“Delivered safe and sound to the medbay.” He gestured to the door, hovering in the corner while the doctor answers all of your questions concerning Sammy’s diet and examines your arm. 

“It is a very clean cut, Miss. Are you certain it was done by glass? This is too precise a cut to have been done by accident.” You go over the humiliating tale for the second time in less than an hour. “If what you say is true, I can tell you that it will heal fine. You shouldn’t have to worry about any scarring. The General did a fine job patching you up.” You are getting ready to leave when the doctor glances at your chart. “Wait, Miss. I just need to check something.” You move back to the table as he returns with a scanner. He runs it down your arm. His brow creases. He repeats this three times before asking for your other arm for more scanning, then he sets the machine down. 

“Miss, did you have someone remove your contraceptive chip and make up some silly story about cutting your arm with glass? You would hardly be the first women to try this little trick to catch a husband.” Excuse me? “I’m afraid I have to report this to the General immediately.” The Doctor gives you a dirty look as you try to tell him you hadn’t removed your chip, telling him to scan again and that it has to be a mistake. Ren moves forwards, taking your arm. 

“I’ll return you to your quarters.” You tell Ren that it has to be a mistake, worried that you are in trouble. “I believe that you had no idea that your chip was removed” is all he says. “I’ll take Sammy tonight. I have a feeling that you and Hux will have much to discuss.” Then the door is closed. Dress pictures are still scattered around the table. You clean up the breakfast mess and all the wedding things before Cin-ci returns with a smug look. It would seem the rumors are already spreading. 

“Maybe there won’t be a wedding after all.” She practically sings, you asked her to leave, telling her you want the plain dress and sunflowers for the tables. It is half way through lunch when your stupid brain stops worrying about being in trouble and pieces the puzzle together. Hux! He did this. Of all the sneaky low down tricks. That’s why you haven’t been able to keep him off of you, he is trying to get you pregnant!


	27. Chapter 27

What a pointless meeting, three hours and the Chiss still refuse to allow the First Order to enter their territory. On the positive side, they are closer than the Resistance at establishing a treaty. Hux has just seen the Chiss off of the ship and is currently making his way to the bridge. He had missed lunch, maybe he can sneak back to see (Y/N). He figures at the rate they have been copulating, it is only a matter of time before he will have succeed in his mission. The bridge is quiet, everyone preparing to continue on their way to the Supreme Leader’s base. Only one more stop, and they would arrive and he will finally get to marry (Y/N). He glances down at his datapad there is a message from the medbay concerning (Y/n). It is marked URGENT in red letters. His heart jumps, what has happened? Has she been injured? His finger shakes slightly as he tries to open the message. 

“YOU!” He almost smiles, breathing a sigh of relief as (Y/n) marches onto the bridge. “How could you? How could you do this to me?” She yells at him, he is highly aware that all the eyes on the bridge are now locked on him as (y/n) marches her rather angry self towards him. He has to get her out of here. She can’t speak to him like this in front of his officers. 

“(Y/n), if there is something you wish to discuss with me, I suggest we take this to my office.” His voice is low but commanding. 

“Discuss— oh, you want to have a discussion now? Okay, let's discuss how I went to the medbay today and found out something very interesting.” Kriff, he needs to get her off of the floor now. Hux can feel the guilt building in his gut. She has found out what he had done. 

“(Y/n), in my office. NOW!” He takes her arm, wheeling her towards the door but she resists.

“I can’t believe you made me think I injured myself while drunk! You removed my contraceptive chip. Why?” She looks at him, her eyes begging for a reasonable explanation. A glance over her shoulder reveals that all the bridge personnel are staring at them   
“(Y/N), this is not the place for this,” His whisper is more of a low plea. He pulls her arm again. If he could just get her into the office. He can explain, just not in front of all these people. 

“No! No! I am not going in your office! I’m not going anywhere alone with you. I can’t trust you, not now, not after what you did.” She twirls on her heel and starts stomping off of the bridge. He catches himself before calling after her. Instead, he straightens his back and coolly looks at his crew. 

“What are you all looking at? Get back to work! Do you not all have work to do?” He does his best to not look like he is rushing after the woman but fails. 

“(Y/n), STOP! NOW!” She does the exact opposite; she starts to run. How dare she disobey a direct command! “(Y/N)!” He is not about to run after her but he does increase his stomping walk. His guilt is quickly being replaced with anger as he watches her figure retreating into their suite.

The door slides open, he stomps into the living room. “(Y/N), get out here right now!” Where is she? Kitchen… empty, bedroom... empty. He finally finds her on the bathroom floor, sitting with her arms locked around her knees, hugging them to her chest. Her face is buried in her arms. Even though in his heart he knows that he is completely in the wrong, it doesn’t stop him from yelling himself hoarse. Not once does she look up at him, which only angers him further. He grabs her arms, lifting her off the ground and dragging her from the room. “No one has ever embarrassed me so! You think you can humiliate me in front of my subordinates? I did what I needed to do, you wouldn’t even hear me out when I wanted to discuss having a child. You were being unreasonable, using your age and sister as excuses to deny what I wanted. You left me no choice.” She pulls back, trying to break his grip. 

“Get off of me. You don’t get to touch me. You will never touch me again.” She throws her body weight into it and breaks away from him. He moves to grab her again when he is suddenly pushed, an unseen force throwing him into the wall behind him. It is hard enough to knock the wind out of him. (Y/n) is rooted to the spot, looking at him in shock. 

Standing in the doorway are Phasma and Sammy. Little Sammy has her arm outstretched, gasping. “You don’t hurt my sister.” Phasma moves to kneel beside him to check that he’s okay while (y/n) scoops up Sammy and rushes from the room. 

 

Ren is the one to return with them hours later. He had found them hiding in the gardens. They all sit down in the living area, (Y/N) holds Sammy on her lap. She still won't look at him, Hux notices. Ren is the first to speak. 

“I have suspected for sometime now that you were both force sensitive.” (Y/N) looks at him in shock. “I assure you that you are force sensitive, (Y/n). You have a weak connection but Sammy’s is far stronger. So far I believe she has only ever used it by accident. For example, she likely used the force to survive the attack the destroyed your family home, and she used it today to protect you.” 

“I wasn’t going to hurt her.” Hux grumbles but Ren ignores him, in fact they all do except for Sammy, who gives him an evil look from her spot on her sister’s lap. 

“(Y/N), as Sammy ages this connection will get even stronger. I am willing to work with her so that she might learn to control it. Is that something you would want? You don’t have to decide now. Take some time to think about it. Moving along, clearly there was a domestic situation earlier and clearly Sammy felt that you were in danger. If you girls wish to stay with me for the evening, I can have my spare room prepared.” What is Ren playing at, Hux wonders. (Y/n) and him have some things to discuss, she isn’t going anywhere.

“I wasn’t going to hurt her. (Y/n), I wasn’t going to hurt you my love. I may have lost my temper.” The child glares at him but (y/n) only stares at the coffee table.

“I want to stays wiff my Ren.” Sammy says. Without a word, (y/n) stands to leave.

“You can’t just leave. We have to talk about this.” Ren stands, blocking the exit as the girls flee. 

“Give her some space, Hux. She has a lot to think about and can’t do that with you breathing down her neck.” With that, he is alone again. He wasn’t going to hurt her. She must know that. Surely she will give him a chance to explain eventually. She will forgive him... won’t she?


	28. Chapter 28

Once (y/n) and Sammy are settled in Ren's rooms, they have a quiet dinner. (Y/n) barely touches her food. Sammy bathes and Ren now hears light singing coming from his spare bedroom. It may very well be the first time anyone has ever sung in his rooms. He debates back and forth on what he should do now. Prepare tea? Maybe she wants something stronger; his mother always drank whiskey when the old man pissed her off. It’s best to be prepared for all situations, so he starts heating the water but also takes out a bottle of wine. As he heads to his liquor cabinet to get the whiskey, he sees (Y/N) creeping slowly out of the room. 

“She’s out like a light.” She whispers, offering him a small smile but there is only sadness on her face.

“I didn’t know what you would like to drink.” Stars, he is so lame, he curses to himself. 

“Well, the last time I drank wine I wound up engaged and apparently my contraceptive chip was removed, so I’ll pass on that.” Yes, yes of course. “Some tea would be nice.” 

“Tea, coming up.” When he returns to the living area she is sitting on the sofa, her eyes staring at his saber that sits on the table. He gingerly hands her the cup for which she thanks him. She is going to need to talk about Hux and he is a bit concerned about her becoming a weeping mess, so he decides that maybe he needs the whiskey... just in case. He brings the bottle and an extra glass in case she changes her mind. She sips her tea while he takes a seat next to her, helping himself to the whiskey. There is a moment of silence between them before they both say “So” at the same time, causing her to blush and release a small chuckle. 

“So… force sensitive.” Really, that’s what she wants to speak about? “What does this mean for Sammy?”

“Like I said, I had noticed it when I met her and you too for that matter but Sammy’s connection has been increasing drastically since the whole Jace kidnapping fiasco. I am more than willing to help her learn to control it. (Y/n), she is likely going to need some guidance but again, this is only if you’re interested.” 

“The force! I mean if I hadn’t seen Sammy toss Hux across the room, I’d think you were pulling my leg. I still don’t think I have the force.” 

“You do. You can increase it, if you want. I could work with you.” She just shakes her head, he shouldn’t push too hard. She has a lot to think about. He has planted the seeds, now he just needs them to take root and grow. “Don’t you want to talk about this whole Hux situation?” he notices her hand shake slightly as she sets her cup down on the table. 

“I don’t think there is much to talk about. H—he lied to me. He tried to trick me into having his child after I told him I was too young. He tried to trick me into marrying him too. I don’t understand why he can’t just wait a few years, until Sammy is a bit older. She needs me to be there for her right now.” She scowls at him. “You know, he didn’t even apologize when I confronted him. He just yelled at me for embarrassing him.” With that, she grabs the second glass, opening the whiskey and filling it half way before taking a sip. Her face turns pink as she chokes a bit. 

“Strong?” He asks, laughing. She just nods, taking another which seems to go down smoother. 

“Confronting him in front of his men probably wasn’t the best idea. He has always been very concerned about his image. Stars, look at his hair! A good breeze couldn’t move it.” He’s surprised when she starts laughing. She has a genuine laugh, it's a pleasant sound. 

“I was so angry when I had realized what he had done, I really wasn’t thinking about the other people around. Stars, no wonder he was so mad at me! Everyone on the ship must be talking about it by now.” Her glass is now empty. 

“Oh, don’t worry about that. Hux has a thick skin, he had to growing up with Brendol. Your soon to be father-in-law is a very tactless man. You will need to toughen up some to survive him.” He leans over, refilling both of their glasses. Her cheeks have a slight pink tinge, he can sense her becoming inebriated. They talk for some time about the situation and Ren starts to realize that she hasn’t properly mourned the loss of her family. She is holding it together for Sammy but he can sense it deep within her; overwhelming grief. He can also sense her stress when they discuss the wedding. 

“So you’re still going to marry him?” Ren asks straight out. She is on her third glass and visibly smashed now. 

“I—well I— yes…I mean, I said I would. Lynn said I would be a fool to turn him down.”

“And you love him, right? That’s why you want to marry him, because you love him.” Ren gives her a piercing stare. 

“Love…I’m not even sure what that is. I care about him and for some reason he chose me.” With that, the third glass is empty. 

“I feel a ‘but’ in there. What aren’t you telling me?” Ren says. She looks at him with a little frown.

“But… I’m afraid. “ There is a long pause and he can feel the relief enter her body. “Stars, it feels good to say that out loud.” She smiles “I’M AFRAID!” She yells and takes a deep breath. “I’m terrified that at any moment he will change his mind. That he will realize he is making a mistake asking me to marry him.”

“Why do you think you’re a mistake?” 

“I just am.” She stands like a newborn fawn on wobbly legs. “I’m going to bed.” 

“Hold on.” He heads to the kitchen and quickly returns with a glass of water and some meds. “These will help prevent a hangover, drink up. You need to be in top form.” She looks at him her eyes saying ‘for what’? “Your General will have had all night to ponder the error of his ways. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s here bright and early to beg for your forgiveness. He would be a fool not to be.” She looks at him funny. 

“Goodnight and thank you for listening. It’s nice to have a friend.” His fingers lock around hers as she hands him back the glass. He can’t remember the last time he had touched a person’s skin without gloves, it's warm and soft. 

“It has been a very long time since I have had a friend. I guess I was waiting for the perfect one. Sweet dreams, (Y/N).” With that she disappears in her room with the sleeping Sammy and quickly joins her sister in slumber. It's a good thing too because about a half an hour later, a visibly drunk and dishevelled Hux overrides the door lock and comes stumbling into Ren's room. 

“Where is she? (Y/N)!” He stumbles in, his eyes locking on Ren’s 

“Quiet, she’s and Sammy are sleeping.” 

“You don’t shush me, Ren! I don’t even know why you’re involved in this. She’s my fiancée! You whisk her way like some wannabe knight in shining armor. Ha!” He laughs, giving him a resentful look. “(Y/n) and I have important matters to discuss as a couple. You have no business with her.” He moves around the table, his eyes finding the two glasses and the whiskey. “Plying her with alcohol I see.” 

“Yes, we had some drinks but at least I didn’t drug and preform a medical procedure on her.” Hux scoffs at him. 

“What I do with my intended is not your concern nor is it anyone else's for that matter. In fact, if I hear even one person speak of my private matters, they will be thrown in the brig.” 

“I would love to see you throw me in the brig and for your information, I have every right to concern myself with (y/n). She is my friend.” 

“Ha. you don’t have any friends, Ren,” 

“I do now Hux and I take care of my friends.”

“Well you will need to find yourself a new friend.” Hux moves towards the door “(Y/n)!” he tries to open the door but it doesn’t budge, he punches in his override code and the light turns green but the door doesn’t budge. “I know you’re doing this.” Hux growls, turning to him. “I will speak to my fiancée.”

“You will go back to your quarters, you will sober up and you will try to think about this whole situation from (y/n)’s point of view. When you are in the right mindset, then and only then will I let you anywhere near her. Now if you don’t mind, I would like to meditate and your presence is a distraction.” Hux, recognizing defeat and with a snarl, stomps out of the room. “Goodnight, Hux.” He calls after him. 

Tomorrow should be interesting, Ren muses as he wonders how many men will be in the brig by midday.


	29. Chapter 29

You wake up early in the cycle, your sister waking at the same time as you. Sammy snuggles into your chest. “I missed sleeping wiff you.” 

It has been a while, you think as you wrap your arms around her. “I missed you too sweetie. I’m sorry I haven’t been spending a lot of time with you but I think that’s all going to change now. Come on, let's go get some breakfast. I’m starving.” You both leave the room to find Ren in the kitchen, flipping a pancake in the pan in his black sweatpants and charcoal t-shirt.

“Good Morning ladies, I thought someone would need a good breakfast after barely eating their supper.” He winks at you and a blush rises on your cheeks. It's true, you really had drunk your dinner last night. It is a good thing Ren had given you meds, you had woken up with hardly any side effects. You offer to help but Ren commands you and Sammy to go sit at the table. He slides a plate full of pancakes in front of you, which smell delicious, then starts pouring syrup and sprinkling chocolate chips over them. Cin-ci's voice runs through your mind; 'A moment on the lips...' 

“You are fine the way you are, (Y/N).” He puts a steaming cup of hot chocolate next to your plate, topping it with whipped cream as he speaks. You all sit down to eat together and the mood actually seems happy for a moment but, like all good things on this blasted ship, something happens to ruin it. In this specific case it is the General, looking worse for wear, barging in. He looks like he hadn’t slept the whole night but instead spent it drinking. 

“(Y/n)! it is time to return back to my quarters.” He slurs. “We will be wed in a week and I will not have my fiancé sleeping in another man’s rooms.” His eyes look at the breakfast spread, the three of you in your pyjamas “Well, don’t we all look cozy! Not even gone a day and look at you, playing house with another man.” Hux wobbles slightly. “Here I thought you were so virtuous.”

“I beg your pardon? You’re drunk. I think you should leave.” You say, standing. Your appetite for pancakes is lost. 

“Good, come. We have much to discuss and I don’t want to do it in front of them.” He looks at Ren and Sammy

“No. I am going to work and I think you should go get some sleep. We can talk when you’re sober.” You move towards your shared room with Sammy, “Come on, Sammy. It’s time to get ready for your classes.” Sammy jumps up and scurries into the room.  
“This is ridiculous. So I lied! I was just trying to speed up the process. I know you are the one I want to marry and have carry my children. What is wrong with that?” 

“I told you I wanted to wait and you just did it anyways. It’s like nothing I say matters. It’s all you. What you want, what you think is best. This isn’t a relationship! I…I don’t think I can marry you, not like this.” You move into the room, the door sliding closed.   
“(Y/N), open the door. That is an order. I am the commanding officer on this ship and if you will not do as I ask... you damn well better do what I order you to do!” Hux’s fist pounds on the door. 

“I may not be the best person to give advice on relationships but you may not want to push her anymore.” You hear Ren through the door. 

“YOU. This is your fault, you have turned her against me!” Hux yells back at him 

“Sissy, don’t cry." Sammy says while hugging you around your waist. "It’s going to be okay, you’ll see. Soon you’ll be very happy. We all will be.” The men continue to argue outside the door. You slide down the wall, closing your eyes and telling yourself to just breathe. Sammy curls up beside you, her little hand touches her arm and a wave of relaxation washes over you. It's like all the apprehensions you had have been washed away. You're not sure how long you and Sammy sit like this but when you open your eyes, Ren is sitting beside you, also with his eyes closed. They only open after yours and Sammy's have. 

“That was our first group meditation. It was nice, very calming after this morning's interruption. You can go to work now. The General is sleeping it off but I can escort you to your rooms if you wish.” 

Ren drops you and Sammy off and returns at the end of the day to bring you both back to his quarters. Again, at dinner you don’t eat much, still too concerned with everything going on with yourself and the General. After Sammy is safely in bed, you and Ren hang out, watching holo vids and enjoying each other's company. Ren likes the historical stuff and while you had though it would be boring, it is proving to be fairly interesting. 

The next day, breakfast passes without incident. The General doesn’t make an appearance that day at all. This leaves a strange feeling in your stomach. Maybe... maybe it really is over. Your heart aches a bit at the thought. 

Another day passes and Dorian’s dad needs to call in sick for him after lunch. Sammy starts to not feel well after dinner and is up most of the night vomiting. After a visit from the doctor it is determined that she has a viral bug that is currently making its way through the ranks and is told get rest and plenty of fluids. It is on Sammy’s second day with the virus that Ren also becomes ill. He is a bit reluctant at first but in time, he allows you to make him soups, monitor his fever and keep him hydrated alongside Sammy. All the while, the General never returns. You try not to think about it and your two patients do a good job keeping you busy. Sammy starts to feel better first and soon Ren is back on his feet as well. You are exhausted by this point but thankful that you seem to be immune to the virus. 

You resume classes a week later when Dorian comes back, although M’ya is still off sick. You are still feeling tired but account that to the last few weeks having been so difficult. You think that if you start going to bed earlier soon you will be back to your old self for sure. 

The next morning, however, you wake up feeling unwell and vomit soon after. You had been wrong about your immunity, hadn’t escaped the sickness after all. You notify the staff that you will be needing a replacement. You know after caring for Sammy and Ren that there is no way you will be able to work for a few days. 

Phasma picks up Sammy in the morning and you settle into bed with water, meds and an emergency bucket in case you need it. You lay back, sleep quickly claiming you. When you wake up you are so thirsty that you chug down your water in large gulps. Your stomach cramps, so you decide to go get something to eat. You start with something small, crackers, to see if your stomach will keep them down. It does but you are still hungry, really hungry and you really want to eat pancakes so you make a small batch, sneaking chocolate chips in as you flip them in the pan. Oddly enough, you feel pretty great after you eat the pancakes. You sit back in your chair contentedly. Apparently, the strange bug isn’t making you nearly as sick as it had made Ren or Sammy. You do feel sleepy again though, so you take a nap before Sammy returns and inform her that you can go to work and that maybe you aren’t sick after all. 

The next morning you are sick all over again. Once more you notify for a replacement and once more after some sleep and eating you feel fine again. How strange, you think. On the third morning of waking up sick you decide that it may be time to see the doctor. Clearly something isn’t right. Why is the virus affecting you differently than the others?

\---

Hux has been out of commission for a week with this blasted virus. The doctor believes that his hectic work schedule is causing him to recover slower. “General, Sir, please. You need bed rest. There is no medication you can take, you just need rest. I know you may not feel it now but you are doing better.” 

“I have been resting for a week now, I need to get back to work. “ He also needs to get (Y/n) back. Their last few interactions hadn’t been his greatest moments. One thing that he has never been very good at is admitting he is wrong but days on end of bed rest have given him time to think over their relationship. She was right about everything, he was being extremely selfish. He was just so afraid of losing her. She hasn’t exactly been the most forth coming with her feelings. The simple truth is that he hadn’t felt secure and had thought that maybe, if she was to have his child they would have that connection to keep them together. So, he had selfishly done what he had to do to achieve his goal. In his mind, he had imagined that she would thank him in the end, that once the child was here, she would see he was right but now he need to fix this. 

He had to get her away from her watchdog, Ren. He is being oddly protective of the girl. He knows there is one sure way to win (y/n) back and that would be Sammy. The little girl shoots daggers at him everything she saw him though, he will have to figure out a way to see the girl alone. 

It is his first day with the all clear from the doctor to return to work. This virus is wreaking mayhem all over his ship; everyday he gets new updates on who is out sick and who is returning to work. His heart clinches the morning he sees (y/n)’s name listed among those affected. She needs him now, Ren likely has little bedside manner. Who is taking care of his lady? He has to go to the bridge first, he had missed a week of work and the men may think he him dead if he doesn’t make an appearance. After a brief shift, he goes to Ren’s rooms. He is in a meeting with the Supreme Leader and with Sammy at the daycare, it is the perfect time to see (Y/n) alone. He tries to manually override Ren’s door but the man has done something to deny him access. Fine, he’ll start with Sammy instead. He will go see the child, he decides, invite her to a lunch. 

Sammy sits in her usual chair at his table with her arms crossed, looking at him like he is the most evil man in the galaxy, maybe he is. He had made sure to order all her favorite foods. 

“Sammy, I just want you to know that the other day, I wasn’t going to hurt your sister.” 

“You was yelling at her and makin’ her cry.” 

“Yes and I feel very bad about it. I really want to tell her how sorry I am about many things that I have done but she refuses to see me.” The girl is scooping spoonfuls of macaroni and cheese into her mouth. “Sammy, I need your help. I love your sister.” This gets the girls attention. “I also care a great deal for you as well. I want to take care of the both of you. I want us to be a happy family. Do you think you could help me? Help me get (Y/n) to forgive me.”

“You has to promise never ever EVER to make her cry again. Not ever.” 

“I swear I will do everything in my power to never hurt (y/n) again. I only want to make her happy.” 

“What can I do?” She looks at him and honestly he doesn’t really know but knowing that Sammy is on his side is reassuring. 

They have cake and ice cream to seal their new arrangement and Sammy agrees to be his little covert agent. He writes a note for her to deliver to (Y/n).

It is later that evening when he receives an unexpected visit. 

“What can I do for you, Ren?” 

“Well first,” Ren sets his note on the table. “Sammy is not your messenger. If you want to apologize then man up and do it in person.”

“How am to apologize in person when you have her locked away?” 

“You are the General of the first order, I’m sure you can figure it out and I would do it quickly if I were you. We are due to arrive at my Masters Bunker in a mere week. “ 

“Why are you keeping her from me Ren? What do you possibly have to gain from this?”   
“She is my friend, Hux and I happen to think she deserves the best.” Ren gives him a condescending look before leaving again. 

She is locked away in Ren’s room again the next day but on day three, he sees his chance. He spots her leaving the rooms and tracks her movement on the security cameras to see where she was going. The medbay. He hurries down to see what the problem could be. 

He is just outside the medbay door when he picks up on the end of a conversation. “Well, Miss (y/n), congratulations.” He hears a nurse say. All the doctors must be busy tending to the virus patients.

“I—it can’t be.” 

“Am I to understand this is an unwanted pregnancy, ma’am?” The nurse asks. 

“I...I have to go.” 

“Wait, Miss! We need to know who the father is for the record.” (Y/n) bursts through the door, looking panicked. Her eyes fall on him. 

“(Y/n). Are you... are we?” He's in shock he hadn’t thought that it would happen so quickly

“Well, I hope you’re happy.” She flies past him in a dead run. 

“(Y/N)! Come back, please!” 

“General, Sir, are you the father?” The nurse takes his arm. “She needs to take one of these every day.” A pill bottle is pushed into his hand. “Also, we need to do further tests.” The nurse looks at the retreating figure of (y/n) in the hall. “Let’s give her some time and then bring her back when she is feeling better but do make sure she takes those every day from now on.” He thanks the nurse and starts looking for (y/n). Mission accomplished, you idiot, he thinks to himself.


	30. Chapter 30

You don’t know where you’re running to, all you know is that you want to put as much distance between you and that man as possible. You run past officers and troopers, some of which yell at you to slow down, some questioning if you are okay but you just keep running. You run as if you can outrun what that nurse had just told you. When you finally stop, your legs are shaky, lungs protesting. You hunch over, rubbing the cramps in the side of your stomach. Once you are able to take in your surroundings, you realize you are in the observatory that looks out over the stars. Again, you feel the overwhelming sense of how truly small you are. You sit down, crossing your legs as you peer out of the glass. You lose track of time as you sit, staring into the massive void, wishing it would swallow you. 

“(Y/N).” A familiar voice says quietly, you don’t bother turning to look at him. You had known that he would find you. “So, it’s not the flu.” He moves to sit beside you.

Of course Ren already knows! “I know you want to be alone but I’m worried about you.”

Why does he even care? At that he chuckles. “I know it’s hard to tell because of my constantly being surrounded by all my admirers but in reality, I don’t have many friends and when my newest friend and roommate is upset, I want to help.” 

“I don’t think there’s too much you can do to help.” You mutter.

“I can be here for you... like this.” He awkwardly moves his arm around your shoulder, pulling you into his side. “I can tell you it’s going to be okay, kid.” 

“Don’t call me kid; seems a little silly calling me kid when I’m going to be having one.” 

“I suppose you’re right.” You moves and rests your head on his shoulder. It is nice, comforting and sweet that he just wants to be here with you. You don’t speak anymore after that, you just sit looking out into space, both of you lost in your own thoughts. 

\---

That damned nurse, if she hadn’t delayed him, Hux would have been able to catch her. Then again, he would have looked weak in front of his men , running after his girl and she likely needs some time to take in the new information anyways. She will come around eventually. Soon she will be back in his rooms, in his bed where she belongs and this entire ordeal will be over. The wedding will take place as scheduled; he for one is thrilled at this turn of events, he thinks as he starts his search for his soon to be wife and the mother of his child. 

He first checks the daycare area, thinking that maybe she had gone to see Sammy but then again, she is upset and probably wouldn’t want Sammy to see her like that; perhaps the communications center to reach out to her other sister? He proceeds to Ren’s rooms but he should have known she wouldn’t be there when he had punched in his access code and it had actually let him in. She enjoys the gardens, maybe she’s there. 

After a while of unsuccessful searching, Hux comes across an officer who says he saw her run into the observatory. He takes a breath to compose himself once he's outside of the room. He can’t seem too pleased when he finds her, she is still upset with him after all. When he enters, the sight before him could be lovers snuggled together, enjoying the view. He would be irate with any of his officers being caught showing such intimacy publicly but to his great horror the couple are none other than Ren and (Y/N).  
“So, what should we have for supper tonight?” He hears Ren asking. 

“I don’t know, whatever Sammy wants. There’s a good chance I’m just going to throw it up anyways. Can we re-watch that movie? I fell asleep and missed the ending.” She replies, her head resting delicately on Ren’s shoulder. How dare he! That is his girl, that is his shoulder Ren’s hand is resting on.

“That’s too bad. It was good; it had a surprise twist at the end.” 

“Hush up! Don’t tell me, you’ll spoil it.” That’s it! That’s the line that breaks the General’s reserve. They sound like a couple and yet (y/n) is his…his.

“Don’t you two look cozy.” Hux says, his voice dripping with disdain. (Y/n) stiffens at the sound of his voice. He throws an icy glare at Ren. “Ren, I need to have a word with (y/n) if you could…”He gestures to the door. Ren looks at (Y/N), it’s like they are having an unspoken conversation. “Please, (y/n), can we just talk?” She looks at him, then back at Ren and gives him a little nod. 

“Okay roomie, I’ll go get Sammy. We’ll see you in a bit.” He waits for Ren to leave before locking down the door, he will need privacy as he starts the speech he has been planning for days. 

“I know you are mad at me and you have every right to be. What I did was unacceptable.” He says before he turns to face her. She stands before him like a queen, the stars at her back. “I only did what I did because I’m terrified of you losing you.” He moves closer to his Goddess, pleading for her to understand. “I almost lost you once and when you turned down my first proposal I—I panicked and did something incredibly selfish. I’m sorry I upset you so.” He reaches for her hand which she moves to fold to her chest. “I swear to you, I will never do anything like this to you again.” 

“Until the next time you decide you know what’s best for me, that is.” She gives him a measured look. “You aren’t even sorry for what you did. You just said you’re sorry your actions made me upset, not that you’re sorry for what you did.” Damn he hoped she wouldn’t notice. 

“Well my love, if I were to say I’m sorry for what I did then that would mean I would be sorry for our child that you are now carrying and I’m certainly not sorry about that. I will never be sorry that we are having a child.” 

“Of course you’re not! You got exactly what you wanted, didn’t you?” She takes a step back. “I have a feeling you pretty much always get what you want.” He bites back a smile. It may seem that way now but it wasn’t always so. He has worked hard to get to this place in his life. In this place to finally reap the rewards that should be rightfully his.

“My love, please, this child is a blessing, you’ll see in time. Now we need to get you back home to my quarters.” Get her away from Ren and put a pin in whatever bizarre relationship they seem to be developing. “You need to have some tests run to make sure the child is healthy.”

“I…yes. Yes, of course I will go get whatever test are needed.” He smiles, finally she is seeing reason. “But I don’t think returning to your rooms is a good idea.” What!? “I can’t trust you now. I think its best I stay with Ren until I figure all of this out.” 

“Figure all of what out?” 

“What I’m going to do now.” She gives him a weary look and steps back again. 

“What do you mean? We will be married as scheduled and I will spend the rest of my life providing for you and our child. I will make you happy, (y/n).” 

“I foolishly believed that you cared for my happiness once but I will not be making that mistake again. Now I see you only care about one person’s happiness and person is not me.” She backs up further, her back his against the glass now. 

“Sweetheart please, I know you are upset but surely you will agree that us being married would be best at this time.” 

“Why? Why would it be best? Because that’s what you want? The worst part of all this is that if you would have only been patient; if you would only have given me the time I needed, I would have been happy to marry you. It would likely have once been one of the happiest moments in my life but now it’s forced. You had to suck everything special out of it. The same goes for this,” Her hand goes to her stomach. “This is supposed to be a happy moment for us to share but again you have taken that from me, from us.” Oh but he is happy. “I have to go.” She pushes off the window but he moves to block her. 

“(Y/n), just come back home and I will fix everything.” Her eyes lock on the exit. He can feel her flight instincts kicking in. He can’t push anymore and chance her running. “Okay, okay my love. I...can I just hold you for a moment? I have missed you in my arms.” She eyes him suspiciously. “I just want to…” He opens his arms, giving her the most innocent puppy dog look. To his great happiness, it seems to work. She looks sad but moves forwards, wrapping her arms around his middle as her head goes to his chest. He folds around her, his head turning down to rest on top of hers. Stars, he has missed her. She feels so right in his arms. 

“I’m scared.” She murmurs into his chest. 

“You have no reason to be afraid. Oh, I have missed you.” He tighten his hold baring his nose in her hair. 

“I’m just so mad at you!” She chokes, out her little shoulders shaking. 

“I know, I know but please my love, forgive me. I…I can do better. I can be the man you need me to be.” He rubs her back, his hand moving up into her hair and resting on her neck. She slowly tilts her head back to look at him with watery eyes. They look at one another as he moves his hands up to her face, his thumbs brushing away the tears that are there. He moves in slowly, gently kissing her.

It wasn’t his intervention to push her, the kiss had been only meant to be a comforting show of his love for her but the one kiss progressively became deeper and now he has her legs wrapped around him, her moans echoing off the walls as she comes undone under him, pushing him over the edge into ecstasy. He murmurs his love and apologies the entire time. 

He holds her body close, protecting it from the cold as they stare out at the stars. A smile resides on his face as he places gentle kisses on her shoulder. It is good to have her back. She moves after a moment, retrieving her clothes and pulling her shirt on.  
“Love, why the hurry? Stay for a moment.” She is now standing, pulling her skirt on and finishing buttoning her shirt up. 

“I have to go.” She’s now grabbing her boots and she seems highly agitated. 

“Love, what is wrong?” She shakes her head and gives a humph that boarded on a sarcastic chuckle.

“Wrong, nothing. Nothing is wrong. I just have to go.” He pulling on her boots. 

“(Y/N), clearly something is wrong.” She starts stamping her way to the door. He too is now quickly dressing as she makes another escape. 

“I’m fine! I’m a fool but fine!” With that, she gets the door open and again he faces the difficult decision to let her go or chase after her. Again, he can’t bring himself to be seen chasing her by his men. Besides it is a ship, it’s not like she can hide from him forever. She is likely going to Ren’s. He will just have to go there and hope the man will mind his own business and let him speak to (Y/n). He now looks at his reflection in the glass, using it to adjust his clothes and make sure his hair is in place. What did she mean she is a fool? He puzzles over what he could have done to upset her now.


	31. Chapter 31

You still can’t believe you had had sex with him. You are furious with yourself as you make your way back to Ren’s rooms. You stomp into a happy scene of Sammy perched on a stool, giving Ren instructions on how to properly mix the mac and cheese. “Whoa, what happened?” Ren asks but you don’t respond, instead you stomp to the refresher, looking in the mirror at the angry girl frowning back at you. 

“You’re a fool!” You whisper, tears build in your eyes but you angrily brush them away. You’re just so angry. Angry with yourself, at him, angry at the situation your find yourself in.

You are in the shower when it hits you how blind you had been. The reason Hux likes you so much; he is a powerful man who could have any woman he pleases, so why would he choose you? A nobody, with no money, no position. It has to be the control. He thought he could control you and the first time you denied him what he had wanted, what had he done? He had just gone ahead with his plans anyway! Because really, what could you have done? He has complete control of not only you but Sammy too. A knock on the door pulls you from your thoughts. 

“Coming.” You call. Sammy probably has to use the ‘fresher or something. Oh, or maybe dinner is ready, you’re starving. You exit the room to see Hux standing by the door. The room is deadly silent, so quiet that you can hear the water boiling on the stove.  
“I forgot to give you these.” Hux moves forwards, placing a bottle of pills in your hand. “The nurse said that you need to take them daily, for the baby.” 

“What baby?” Sammy pipes up. Crap, you had forgotten to tell Sammy!

“Uh...” You give Hux a glance that says ‘fucking thanks for that’. “Sweetie, you know how I went to the doctor today because I was sick? Well…they told me I’m going to have a baby.” 

“A baby!” She shrieks, leaping from the chair and rushing over to you. “Wait, you gots to be married to have babies.” She places a hand on your stomach, looking at you puzzled. That is what mom always said. 

“Sometimes people have babies when they’re not married.” Sammy shrugs and that, apparently is the end of that. Sometimes kids are great! “I hope it's a girl! I can dress her in pretty dressies and put pretty bows in her hair.” Hux asks to speak with you in private again but to be honest, you don’t want to be alone with him. You clearly can’t trust yourself. 

“Hux, are you staying for dinner?” Ren calls over from the kitchen as he prepares an extra bowl of mac and cheese. You scowl at him from across the room. You all sit quietly at the table, in an awkward silence. Sammy looks nervously between the three of you. “So, we should be arriving at Mygeeto soon, the soldiers will get some R&R and some time to accept their reassignment notices. Are they still going out tomorrow?” Hux nods, hesitantly answering Ren’s question. “Tomorrow should be interesting then! Lots of upset people. You and Phasma will have your hands full.” Hux doesn’t acknowledge Ren’s comment, so Ren continues filling the silence. “From there, ladies, we will take a smaller ship to go and meet the Supreme Leader. He is looking forward to meeting you both.” Ren says cheerfully, spooning mac and cheese into his mouth. Yippee, then the forced marriage can happen. Awesome, you think.

“Forced marriage? No one is forcing you to marry him. If you don’t want to, then don’t!” You look at Ren in shock. What the hell is he playing at, that mind reading son of a bitch?

“I really think you should keep your opinions to yourself, Ren.” Hux says in a dangerous tone. 

“Opinion, what I just said isn’t an opinion. No one is forcing her to marry you. She is free to do as she pleases. Have you even told her yet where you want to send her?” Send you? Send you where? 

“No, I haven’t had the chance to bring it up yet but thank you for that.” Hux murmurs, giving Ren a look similar to the one he had received from you. 

“Where exactly am I supposed to be going?” You ask with suspicion.

“Well, I need to protect you and the child, of course. You can’t be on the Finalizer while pregnant, we are in the middle of a war. So… I was thinking that maybe you should go stay at my family’s estate on Arkanis. Sammy could attend a real school there. Father would be close by but he spends most of his time at the academy.” 

“You want to send me to stay with your father?” You have heard nothing good about his father and Cin-ci had made it pretty clear that he doesn’t approve of you regardless. 

“Personally, I wouldn’t go; it rains there, literally all the time.” Ren says matter of factly. Hux growls at him to mind his own business. “What? It does! If I were you, I would leave her at the bunker with the Master. She would be completely safe there and provided for.” 

“Well it isn’t you decision, now is it?” Hux barks at Ren and that is when you snap. 

“It’s not yours either. Last time I checked, this is still my life and I would like to start having a say in what is being done with it.” You are on your feet, your eyes on Hux. "I don’t think you understand that.” Then you’re off again. This time you decide to hide in the daycare. To your great surprise, you aren’t alone. You storm in and are rather shocked to see AC-03 sitting at your desk. 

“I’m sorry, Miss.” She goes to retrieve her helmet but she clearly looks upset.

“It’s fine, I didn’t mean to disturb you. Is everything alright? You seem upset.” She looks at you wearily.

“I’m hiding here from the General myself.” She flops down in one of the chairs. “I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.” A small smile appears on her face.

“You first.” You say, moving to another chair behind the desk as you tell her the entire story.

“So, now I don’t know what to do and I’m just so angry.” Letting out a big sigh, AC-03 just looks shocked at you. 

“Geez, that makes my problem seem manageable.” She huffs balling her fists that are set on the desk. “I found out that they are separating all of us. Even the elites are being reassigned.” 

“Oh 03, I’m so sorry. I don’t really know what to say.” You know that she views her squadron as her family and you are all too familiar with the pain of losing family. 

 

“Then we are even, I have no advice for you either.” You both sit in silence for a while, two pissed off women with no solutions, only problems. 

 

“I should have stayed on my home planet and taken care of Sammy on my own. I was just so scared and he made this incredible offer. I just couldn’t believe I had gotten that lucky but now I see what a fool I have been. A trusting, blind fool.” 

“So you want to leave?” 03 regards you with a serious stare. “If you could, would you leave?” Dang, you have to be careful here. What if she tells everyone you’re a defector.

“I—that’s not something we should say out loud.” Ever, your mind shouts. 

“Copy that, Miss.” She gets up from the table. 

“03, I am sorry you’re losing your family.” 

 

“I am too, Miss.” With that, she’s gone. 

You return to Ren's rooms to find him watching a cartoon with a sleeping Sammy on the sofa. You gently pick her up and move her to bed. “(Y/n), if I upset you at dinner—” 

“You didn’t upset me.” I was already upset, you just added to it. 

“Okat, I just I wanted you to know that I didn’t mean to. Oh,” He hands you your data pad. “Hux has been messaging it since he left.” Ren leaves the room, sulking like a sad puppy. The messages are mostly reminders for you to take your vitamins. One telling her he has arranged a doctor’s appointment for you tomorrow. Several apologies, so many apologies for his behavior and among them professions of love. 

“(Y/N).” Sammy whispers, her bottom lips trembling. 

“Sweetie, what’s the matter?” 

“Promise you wown leaves me.” 

 

“Leave you? Honey, I’m not going to leave you. Why would you think that?” 

“After you leaved I hearded the boys talking. Ren wants me to stay wiff him to be trained and said you should stay too but the General said it’s not safe for you and the baby. Promise you wown leave me.” 

“Never, my sweet girl. I will never leave you.” Sammy’s confusion makes you realize that Ren’s kindness seems to have had a hidden cost as well, not a marriage but he too seems to want a child from you. He wants your sister. You curl up next to her, thinking about 03’s question and the answer is yes, you would leave if you could. You quickly push the thought from your mind. Who knows if Ren is picking up on your thoughts? Instead, you think about tomorrow and the doctor’s appointment. You fall asleep thinking about the questions you’ll need to ask. 

The doctor’s appointment has quickly turned into Hux interrogating the doctor on his knowledge of pregnancy. He is shooting out question after question at the poor man about statistics and testing procedures. You mostly sit silently, only answering the questions asked of you. 

Upon your release, with your next appointment scheduled, you plan to make your way back to the daycare when Hux pulls you aside. “My love, I know I have messed up but we really need to speak about things. Ideally, we will be married and I'd prefer that you live in Arkanis. Please don’t listen to Ren, Arkanis isn’t as bad as he makes it out. In some ways it is very beautiful. You have to understand that I have a duty to keep you and this child safe.” Oh, you just want to punch him in his perfect face. 

“We can talk about this later. I have to get back to work.” 

“You are to take it easy. The doctor said you would get fatigued if you pushed yourself too much.” 

“I’m fine.” 

“I think you should—” 

“I DON’T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!” You scream at him. His face blanches with a look of shock. 

“(Y/N), you are acting like a child.” He hisses, taking hold of your arm. “I’m doing what’s best for you.” 

“Take your hands off of me this second. ” He releases your arm. “I’m going back to work, you should do the same.” With that, you leave him and make your away to the daycare. AC-06 and AC-03 wait outside the door as usual. 

 

“Kids, do you want to go play ball in the park?” A chorus of ‘he’s floods your ears. You just want to sit somewhere and pretend you aren't stuck on this ship. So, with your body guards you head to the gardens. The kids are off in the field when AC-06 moves to stand next to you. 

“This will be my last day with you, Miss. I have been reassigned and will be moving to another sector of the ship.” 

“I am sorry to hear that, 06. This must be a very difficult day for you.” 03 moves closer to you. 

“Miss, do you remember what I asked you the other day?” 

“03...” Her counterpart chastises. “I don’t think it wise.” 

“I don’t care!” She snaps at him. “Remember what I asked you? IF there was a way for you to leave, would you?” You look at her, then back at 06. Is this a trick? Did Hux put them up to this? “Miss, if I had a way to get you out, would you take it?” She asks again. 

“I would.” You whisper back, the soldiers exchange a glance. 

“Meet me tonight after hours in the daycare.”


	32. Chapter 32

Sneaking away to meet with 03 had been easy enough. She gives you a piercing stare as you enter the room. 

"Can I trust you?" She says, approaching you while looking you up and down. 

"Can I trust you?” There is a tense moment of silence between you two before you sigh. “I think we’re just going to need to have some blind faith for now. I—I need to get my sister and myself away from here."

"Let's say, in theory, that I can get you both away from here. Then what? Where will you go? What will you do?" You hadn't thought that far ahead. You’d go home, you suppose. "Look, I need to make sure you can take care of yourself and that girl. I'm not going to take you from here if you two are just going to starve to death."

"I suppose we'll go home but I can take care of us." In theory, your mind adds.

"Wrong. That will be the first place they look for you. Do you have any other contacts?" You shake your head and 03 sighs. "Fine, 06 and I can get you as far as Takodana but from there, you’re on your own." 

"Okay." 03 looks at you with doubt filled eyes. 

"When we arrive at Mygeeto, get on one of the ships going planetside, from there we have to move fast. You’ve got some credits, I assume?" Yes, you have credits but those are for Lynn too. Stars, Lynn. You forgot that you'll have to talk to her about this. "Well, worst case scenario, you could pawn that ring. I’m sure you could get you a small fortune for it!" She gestures at the ridiculous ring Hux had given you. 

 

Your stomach does flip flops as you make your way back to Ren's room. Can you do this? Stars, what if it doesn't work? When you enter the room, it's clear that you are stepping into the middle of a fight. Hux looks livid, Ren looks smug and Sammy thankfully seems to be in bed. 

 

"You’ve overstepped a boundary here, Ren. You had no right!" Hux seethes.

"What is going on?" You say, drawing their attention to you.

"Tell her, Ren. Let her hear what you have done. Tell her how her ‘best friend’ has betrayed her." Hux folds his arms over his chest 

"Always so dramatic.” Ren scoffs. “It isn't a betrayal; I told my master about Hux's wish to keep you safe and he was all too happy to invite you to remain in the bunker under his protection."

"I think you've forgotten an important part of that arrangement." The tables seem to have turned, Hux now has a smug look and Ren is the one who looks upset. "You didn't mention the part concerning little Sammy." You have a feeling you know exactly what is coming. 

"Well... I also asked if I could train Sammy as my apprentice. Which means she would have to stay with me." Ding ding ding! We have a winner. Your look of horror must be apparent, as Ren quickly starts blurting out reassurances. "Sammy loves it with me and you know I would take care of her. This is a far better solution than going to hang around with Hux's grumpy old father on Arkanis." 

"I ca—I can't even look at either of you right now. I'm sick of you both." You stomp into your and Sammy's room. 

"Now look at what you've done. I hope you’re happy." You hear Hux say as you shut the door. You curl up next to Sammy, your head pounding with anger and frustration. 

 

Over your dead body are you going to let Ren break the promise he made you. You and Sammy will be staying together, no matter what. You are so done, done with the both of them! You avoid Ren as much as you can the next morning, Hux too for that matter but thankfully he is busy with the troops. You will be arriving at Mygeeto soon and you have to be ready. It goes surprisingly well; getting off of the ship isn't a problem but finding 03 in the crowd is proving to be an issue. You are currently making your way down the street, Sammy hopping happily beside you. Bank...bank.. you need to find a bank. A hand curls around your arm, causing you to scream. Thank goodness, it's only 03. She hushes you, 06 keeping watch behind her. 

"Are you ready?" They lead the way to the bank and you take out as many credits as you dare. You also pawn the ring and send an encrypted message to Lynn, telling her you will be in touch and not to worry. 

 

Sammy pulls 03 over to a pet store and 06 uses the opportunity to corner you then. "I'm against this. You and the kid are a liability but 03 has a soft spot. I would do anything for her, even leave everything I know to keep us together." He glances over at 03 and that is when you realize their real reason for leaving. They are lovers, Hux was going to separate them. Love, you think to yourself, people do crazy things for it. "The point is, if it comes down to her or you and the kid I'm dropping you both like the dead weight you are. Got it?" 

 

"I do understand but I don't plan on being a burden. 03 made it very clear that we will separate on Takodana." 

 

"She’s always wanted children." He says, watching 03 with Sammy. "Come on, it's time to move. We are going to meet my contact and get the hell out of dodge before anyone starts looking for you and the kid. I want you away from us. No offence but Hux is going to rip this place a new one looking for you. In fact, he’s likely to tear this system apart trying to find you." With that, 06 turns and marches back tow4ards Sammy and 03. You buy two scarfs in a nearby shop and wrap your and Sammy’s faces before following quickly behind 06 and 03. 

 

"Are you DJ?" 06 mumbles as he walks up to a man leaning against the wall next to an alley. 

"Maybe. I thought the deal was for two. What's this?" He looks at you and Sammy with a frown. "I don't like plans changing."

"I have credits, I can pay. How much do you want?" You say, trying to sound confident. DJ gives a crooked smile. 

"Fine but my price has doubled." He gestures for you all to follow him into the alley. 

"I'll start with the kid." Sammy looks nervously at you as the man pulls out a scanner. "Hold still Hun, it will hurt less if you do. Okay, got it." Sammy cries out. 

"What the hell is he doing?" 06 grabs you, holding you back before you can get close enough to kick the man for hurting your sister.

"Relax, he's removing her tracking chip. We all need to get them removed." He explains. "Check this one carefully. I'm sure there's more than one in her." Sammy whimpers, looking at you with confused eyes. You hadn't dared tell her your plan but she clearly knows something is up now. More than one? No kidding. DJ finds three trackers implanted in you. While he works on 03 and 06, you tell Sammy the plan.

"They were going to separate us baby, but we are going to be okay. We are going to go out on our own. I messaged Lynn, maybe she can come with us later." 

 

"Okay, time to go!" DJ says, leading you all down the street. 03 and 06 hold hands excitedly, this is a new start for them. A scared Sammy squeezes your hand when you pause at the ship's ramp. 

 

"It's alright, sweetheart. We are going to be okay." You quickly board and strap Sammy in while DJ stands way too close to you, invading your personal space.

 

"Hey, girl. There's still the matter of credits." DJ says, holding out a dirty hand. "I don't work for free." You pay what he asks for and he chuckles. "You’re going to get eaten alive out there." 

 

You hold Sammy's hand as the ship lifts off, repeating over and over in your mind we're going to be okay, we’re going to be okay. As the ship jumps into hyperspace, you gasp. You’ve done it! Right or wrong, you have done it. Soon, he will realize you are gone. Oh, he is going to be so mad at you! That is the moment you panic a little. What if you’ve made a bad decision? It's too late now either way. You’ve made your bed, now you have to lay in it.

\---

 

After last night’s little fight, Hux thinks it a good idea to give (y/n) a bit of space before they all have to leave to meet the Supreme Leader. When she and Sammy are logged as going planetside, he doesn't protest. He doesn't send troopers to trail her. He is determined to show her that he can give her some freedom. He does his best to not think about her the rest of the day while he is in and out of meetings. Considering the troops aren't taking the changes to their squadrons well, he is pretty distracted all day. 

It is at dinner when he reviews the log that he notices (y/n) and Sammy haven't returned. He starts to panic. Soon he and Ren are taking Ren’s ship planetside to search. They search all night, and by the next morning the planet is put on lock down. Every inch of the planet was to be searched. Ships, stores, homes. Every available person is searching for (y/n). 

When several trackers are found removed, he fears she has once again been taken from him but when a vid feed shows security footage of a woman and child that fit (y/n) and Sammy’s descriptions boarding a ship of their own free will, the truth hits him. It hits him hard. She has left him, taking his child with her. He is furious, smashing the data pad on his desk. He goes to his window and stares out into space. "I'm going to find you, (y/n). When I do, I will ensure you never leave me again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end my good readers!   
> Part two is on the way in a bit. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my story and a special thanks to Chelley923 with the help editing. 
> 
> I would love to hear what people think but just remember to be kind.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

Hux stares out at space. "It will be the fastest way to find them." Ren says behind him, "We've tried it your way I think it's time to get a bit more aggressive in our tactics. It's a big galaxy." He knew Ren was right with only made this worse. They have searched for weeks without even a trace of (Y/n) or Sammy. 

“It’s too dangerous.” Ren maybe correct about it being the fastest way at finding the girl but Hux did not believe it was the safest route to follow. The risk was too high.

“Hux, the Supreme Leader agrees with me. We are moving forward with or without your support.” Of course he went crying to his master. That selfish son of a bitch only cares about getting back his precious new apprentice back. He could care less about (y/n). Ren freezes at the door. 

"Don't for one moment believe you know a thing about what I feeling Hux." He let out a big sign. "You alone did not care for her. You alone do not miss her company. She was my friend." With that he disappears through the door.

Hux found himself torn on how he felt about (y/n) since she ran away from him. Part of him longs to hold her close, to begging her to forgive whatever action pushed her to this point, to tell her how he loves her. The other part the angrier part something thinks of chocking the life from her when he sees her again. 

"General, she has arrived." His assistance voice comes through the com.

"Show her in." He keeps his back to the door as she enters watching her reflection in the window. Her body language was radiating angry. 

"So you still haven't found them?" She crosses her arms over her chest. "Look I don't know how you expect me to help you. I sent messages out every day and she doesn't reply. Why don't you just let me return to my life?"

"Your life was forfeited the moment your sister left, Lynn." He turns to face her. "You will remain here and do what I need you to do." He moves closer this one has an annoying defiance about her, something he didn't like. “Know this Lynn; you have been treated as a guest up to this point. Do not for one moment forget that your time spend here could be done from a prison cell."

"Kriff, give me the damn comm." Lynn messages her sister again, begging her to contact her. It has been done every day since he retrieved Lynn from that shit hole mining planet the girls called home. 

"Thank you Lynn, perhaps my assistant could take you for a walk in the gardens before you return to you quarters." A small act of kindness always seems to work wonder with (y/n) but her sister eyes him darkly. 

"How long are you going to keep me here? You may never find her? And I say her because I know you could care less about finding Sammy." 

"You are here as long as I need you here, Lynn. Remove her." His assistance takes her arm pulling her from the room. 

"I have been here for weeks and no one will tell me what you did. It had to be pretty bad for my doormat of a sister to finally crack." His assistant tugs on her arm again. "I hope we never find them." Lynn is dragged from the room as Hux growls tossing a glass on his desk against the wall. Oh he will find them; he will rip the galaxy apart planet by planet until he does. 

 

"Girl! Get over to the table in the back, they're thirsty." Maz pointed to a table in the corner which had the rowdy bunch of Guavian Death Gang members sitting at it. This group of ruffians has been in and out the past two months and with a few flirty smiles they normally leave a large tip. Which was always welcome, Maz keep a roof over your and Sammy's head and food in your belly in exchange for your work. She would let you keep your tips though and you need every credit to call Lynn. There was a slicer in a town on the other side of the forest that could get you a trace free line for a few minutes but he was pricey. Soon you would be able to call her.

"I'm on my way Maz" Sammy was behind the counter working on her letters you place a kiss on top of her head before heading over to see what the patrons drink of choice would be tonight. 

"Well if it isn't my favorite lass." Bala-Tik said as you approached the table. He has been here every night the last week and well he is hardly the only guy here to flirt with you but he was the most consistent. You were sure that would end soon. The first few weeks you were able to hide the baby bump that had started showing with an apron but it was only a matter of time before the apron wouldn't do the job anymore. 

You and Sammy have been here around three months. 03 and 06 left a week after you all arrived. Maz took an immediate liking to Sammy and well she may be tough as a nail but she had been kind. Well kind enough to take them in; also kind enough not to ask a lot of question. "It's not my business girl. Work hard and I won't let you starve."

"Evening boys, what can I get for you?" 

"Corillian brandy all around." You make your way back to the bar. You feel a breeze on the back of your neck. It sends a chill down her back. 03 chopped off all your hair on your trip to Tatogana. You were still trying to get use to the new length and color. You and Sammy's hair is now black. 03 said it was the fastest and easier to do. The color suited you which was a surprise you though it would make you look ill but it didn't look half bad. 

"How's it going princess?" You look over Sammy's shoulder at her work. "Good Job." She smiles brightly at you. She was the best. She never complains about missing her friends. He talks about Kylo Ren some night before she goes to sleep but it's normally about dreams she has. 

"Don't worry (y/n) I din’t tell him where wez is." You too were having dreams of Kylo. He keeps saying he would protect you if you returned but the more you refused him the angrier he becomes until you would wake in a cold sweat sure you going to find him in your room waiting to drag you back. 

Maz is now talking to Bala-Tik as you move in closer, "Not sure what she did but it's the top bounty on the list next to the two deserters." You see 03 and 06 image on his data pad. "No photo of the girls yet just a description."

"A young girl with a kid you say." Maz says as her serve drinks around the table giving you a pointed look. 

"Aye, a pregnant young women and kid." Bala-Tik corrected. "Once I get the photo she's going to be my top priority she is." He picks up his drink leaning back in his chair placing his boots on the table. "Too bad it's unharmed that makes the job harder." You weren't sure what your face was doing but it made him smirk at you and give you a wink, "Don't worry Lass you’re still my favorite girl. She's just a pay check." You blush and Maz smack his legs with her drying cloth. 

"Get your boots off my table! Whomever the poor girl is she best pray she's got powerful friends with that kind of bounty. Girl its quiet tonight why don’t you head upstairs." 

"I could join you." Bala-Tik said which got him another slap with Maz dry cloth. With her saying something about she's not running a pleasure house. 

"Yes Maz." You quickly make your way off the floor and with Sammy escape upstairs. A bounty you were expecting it. In fact you're a bit surprised it took this long. You lay down next to Sammy in the bed you both share. You couldn't stay any longer, you knew it, Maz knew it too. It would only be a matter of time before someone pieced it all together. Your hand rest on top of your new little bump, this for sure was going to give you away........


	34. Chapter 34

“Until the resistance establishes their new base, the safest place for you two is here with me.” Maz says the next day at breakfast.

“You heard Bala-Tik, the second they get that photo no amount of hair dye is going to protect us. I think we need to leave now.” 

Sammy looks up from her bowl of cereal with horror on her face.  
The guilt that rushes through you is like an old friend. Guilt has become the dominant emotion in your life. It is what you feel every waking moment and now, thanks to Kylo’s nighttime visits, even in sleep you can’t escape. 

“I don’t want to go!” She whines and you pat her hair, you know she doesn’t. She needs stability, kids thrive on routine and she likes it here with Maz. All the different people coming into the bar with stories about distant planets full of wonders would interest any kid.

“Child, they may never release a photo; they may simply be trying to scare you into doing something stupid’” she gives you a look that basically implies that that’s exactly what you’re about to do.

“Well even so, Maz, in a few weeks this will give me away.” Maz looks down at the small bump that your hands hold. “People aren’t stupid, they will put two and two together.”

“Ah, you worry too much child. In a few weeks the new base will be operational and General Organa is most anxious to get you and Sammy there.” Maz walks over and in the most loving of gestures strokes Sammy’s cheek. “My heart will miss you girl but this will be for the best. Leia has sent Rey to retrieve that wayward brother of hers and with any luck, you will soon have a teacher.”

“I have you!” Maz smiles at Sammy sad expression. “Can’t we stay here?” 

Maz chuckles, going off towards her rooms. “This is no place for force children.” Sammy’s bottom lip pops out.

“Hey you know what,” you say, resting your arms on the table and leaning across to whisper. “If I get tips tonight like I did last night, we can go to town tomorrow and try to call Lynn.” This makes her face brighten up.

That night, Baka-Tik and his group are back and rowdy as ever. Again you flirt shamelessly with the patrons in hopes of getting larger tips. Sammy now has it in her mind that she will get to talk to Lynn and you’re determined to not disappoint her. 

After a few too many drinks, one of the men starts getting a little handsy. Normally, you can brush them aside and hide behind the bar until they give up hope, exiting for the night but it is a busy night tonight and there’s no way you could stay behind the bar. Maz had disappeared in the crowd, maybe she's downstairs getting stock. 

“Come back to my ship with me, girly.” his hand trails down your back, taking a firm hold on your ass. You quickly knock his hand away before trying to make an escape. “Ah. Don’t be like that, honey. You been making eyes at me all night.” He grabs your arm, pulling you back so that you tumble into his lap. He arms quickly snake around you, stopping any further escape attempts.

“Get off me!” You grunt, struggling against him but your movements have the an adverse result for you, and you feel him hardening beneath you.

“See what you do to me, girl! How about you give me a kiss?” His moist lips run along your cheek as you desperately try to turn your head away. With every failed attempt to break free and every grope of his hand your panic starts to take over; your eyes search the crowd frantically for Maz.

“Get your hands off my girl.” The voice comes from behind you and every other sound seems to stop. 

The bar itself silences as you look behind your shoulder to see Baka-Tik with his blaster to your captor’s head. “I don’t like repeating myself but you seem pretty wasted, so I’ll say it one last time; get yer hands off me girl.” 

The moment the man releases you, you make your escape. You give Bala-Tik a fleeting look of thanks as you hightail it behind the bar, biting back tears.

Maz returns from the supply hold just in time to stop Bala-Tik from shooting; she boots the man from the bar then tries to calm everything back down by offering drinks on the house. You see Bala-Tik, along with his gang, exit shortly after the man. Something tells you he isn’t going to make it back to his ship unharmed.

Maz finds you crying behind the bar while trying to clean up the empty bottles with trembling hands. “Girl, that’s enough for tonight. Off to bed.”

“I’m sorry, Maz.” She reaches placing her hand on your shoulder, again softly telling you to go to bed.

Sammy is sound asleep when you enter the room; you had tucked her in a few hours ago. You strip down, crawling in beside her and she snuggles up in your arms with a small smile on her lips. As if even in sleep she can sense your distress. You feel a calming energy surround you. Stars, you love her. You are soon being drawn into a peaceful sleep.

 

You're in the meadow back home, on a perfect summer day. You can see the town from here. It looks just as you remembered it as a child. You take a seat in the long grass, looking at your hometown. You know people don’t think much of it but to you this is… home. 

“You know from here it doesn’t look so shitty.” 

Your heart nearly leaps out of your chest. You turn your head slowly to find Kylo Ren’s tall figure towering behind you. You are both silently watching one another. He looks calm today but you know how quickly that can change all too well. He moves to take a seat beside you. 

“You are upset. What happened?” Kylo says with a hint of concern in his voice. 

“Nothing. I’m fine.” There is no need to discuss what happened tonight with him. 

He just looks at you as you avoid he stare. “I miss this.” 

“Miss what?” 

“Hang out with you. Your energy is very calming. It isn’t often I get to have calm in my life, you know. I miss it. I miss you and Sammy. I know you don’t believe me but I am your friend.” 

“Some friend! You were plotting to take my sister from me.” You watch his fist tighten, wait for him to lash out but he takes a deep breath, releasing it slowly. 

“Your sister needs to be trained. I am trying to do what’s best for you, for the both of you. Come back. No one will be allowed to harm you. I promise, I will keep you safe.” 

“Safe?” You look back at your town; “You know, safety was what was promised when the First Order arrived here. That didn’t really work out though, did it?” Before you, the buildings start to crumble and fall. The city looks as it does in reality now, after the bombing. “Safety is an illusion. I joined the First Order to avoid the mines. I just wanted to do my job, to help my family. The bonus was getting out from under my mother’s thumb.”

You have had a lot of time to go through everything and it all boils down to one misunderstanding. “If they would have sent some other person to fix the general’s sink, none of this would have happened. This entire relationship was a mistake.”  
“He loves you.” This makes you huff. 

“A person that loves someone doesn’t do the things he has done to them. H—he’s selfish.” Your hands go to your stomach. “What I wanted didn’t matter. It was always about him, his wants and his needs. He would tell me he was doing what was best for me, like I was child that couldn’t think for myself.” 

“Don’t you see that his selfishness towards you is just his misguide way of showing you he loves you?” Kylo sighs. 

“Look, I have known Hux since I was a teenager and he has never cared for anyone the way he does for you.” A tear escapes your eye as Kylo tells you this. The guilt that has been eating at you locks around your heart, squeezing it. 

“He won’t forgive me. He’ll take my baby and have me killed.” You just know it; he is not the forgiving sort. “I can’t.” 

“I will keep you safe. I will protect you. I’m not going to lie to you, he is angry but he will forgive you…in time. Come back.” 

“I—I… Sammy.” 

“Sammy needs me; she needs to learn to control the force or she could be a danger not only to you but to herself.” You feel your reserve breaking, you want to obey him. 

“Tell me where you are and I will come get you. Aren’t you tired of all this? Tired of hiding? It’s time to come back; it’s time to come home. This isn’t your home anymore.” He gestures to the village in the distance. “Your home is with us.” 

“I…we…” You are tired, so tired of the worrying, so tired of this guilt inside you. “We are—” A loud crash causes you to bolt awake as does Sammy. Your eyes dart around the room and lock on the window, it crashing against the wall was what had woken you.

“Bala-Tik?” He is clenching to the windowsill, he must have lost his footing. “What are you doing?”

“I came to cheek on my girl.” He grunts pulling himself up to a sitting position on the sill, the night against his back. 

“I’m fine, except for the fact that you nearly gave me a heartache just now.” You shake your head, smiling slightly. “Thank you for defending me but you better get out of here. Maz will knock you senseless if she finds you in here.” 

“No boys allowed.” Sammy says, making Bala-Tik grin slyly at her.

“Rules were made to be broken, little lassie.” Without thinking, you get up to shoo the man out of your room. Sure enough, his eyes lock on your stomach. With no apron to hide it, there is no mistaking the slight bump showing. His eyes dart to Sammy before slowly making their way up to meet yours. Your heart sinks in that moment. 

The jig is up


	35. Chapter 35

”Hey, I said no boys awoud!” Sammy says standing up on the bed. Placing her hands on her hips, a little ball of attitude. 

”Ha, just what are you going to do about it, little missy?” He points at Sammy. ”Nothing, now sit that arse of yours down. Me and your sister got stuff to talk about.” Sammy’s little butt did fall down to the mattress an angry frown on her face.

“Bala-Tik.I….” He moves towards you in only a few steps your back was against the wall but with such limited space that was to be expected.

“What are the chances that a huge reward is offered for a pregnant young lass travelling with a child and I find you.” A nervous laugh left you. 

“I’m pretty sure the chances for that are high. I mean there must be hundreds of pregnant women on this planet alone. Now if you multiply that but every planet with life well there are likely hundreds of thousands of pregnant women.” He eyes you. ”As for the travelling with a young girl.” He places his index finger over your lips shushing you. 

”Honey I having been doing this job since I was her age.” He gestures to Sammy. ”I trust my gut and my gut says your the one the First Order is looking for!” you bat his hand away. 

”Well, your gut is wrong! They didn't even release a photo.” this time his hole hand covers your mouth as he leans in is nose close to touching yours. 

”It rude to interrupt! What could my pretty lass have done to get a price that high on her pretty little head.” You tried to answer that he was mistaken but it only came out is a murmur against his palm. 

”We will have plenty of time to for talk well we wait for the First Order to arrive. You girlie up and move we can wait downstairs.” Sammy scowled at him before stomping through the door. Bala-Tik doesn't follow right away. ”I can't say I'm not disappointed. I had different plans for us but you just had to go and miss it all up now didn't you?” he takes your arm pulling you from the wall. 

”At least let me put my pants on.” He looked down at your bare legs releasing your arm.

”Be quick about it” You were thankful for his small act of kindness. He could have dragged you downstairs in your underwear, the would have just been humiliating. Now with PJ pants on you join Sammy in the hall. As you follow Sammy down the narrow stairway Bala-Tik takes your upper arm again. ”No funny business Lassie.” It was quiet you didn't know the time but it must be close to closing or perhaps even past. Maz could just be letting them finish off their last drinks. 

”Child what are you doing out of bed?” you hear Maz’s voice. Bala-Tik unholsters his blaster 

”Of course the old harpy is up.” he snarls. They round the corner Bala-Tik pushing the barrel of the blaster into the side of your head. 

”Bala boy just what do you think you're doing?” Maz’s voice rang out. ”You know my rules no blasters drawn in my bar and you should take your hands off my barmaid.” 

”The lass and wee one are coming with me. I suggest you stay out of it you old bat.” Maz eyes take on a dangerous look. She moves forward with causes Bala-Tik to pull the blaster barrel harder into your temple. 

”Bala boy you know that bounty says unharmed.” This caused him to laugh. 

”Cheeky lass, thought you could trick me,” he whispered in your ear. ”So there’s no doubt they are the one the Order wants.” The sound of chairs scraping across the floor as he gang members move in. The atmosphere in the place took on a eerie energy. Sammy slipped her hand into yours. There seems to be a standoff building as half the bar moved to stand behind Maz the other behind the Gauvian Death Gang. 

”Bala boy I’m going to ask you one more time to release my barmaid before I lose my temper.” Maz’s voice had taken on an edge that was frightening. 

Time stood still for a moment but all that changed when one of Bala’s men grabbed Sammy. The frightened girl let out a scream and with one arm swing sent the man through the air crashing to the ground. 

Then everything seems to fall apart, playing out in slow motion. Little Sammy harnessing her new power pushes Bala-Tik off you. A blaster shot just missing your head. Then people started firing at one and other. Shielding Sammy, you as best you can, you duck behind an upturned table. “Sammy stay close to me.” Your one thought was to get to Maz. She would know what to do! You peek over the table, ducking quickly as a shot narrowly misses your head yet again. At this rate, you were going to end up shot! You see Maz she jumps behind the bar with such speed and agility you couldn’t help but be envious as you cower behind your table. 

“Get back over here Lassie!” Bala-Tik yells his enraged face also ducks behind a table. He was much closer to you then you liked.

“Follow me, Sam. Stay low.”You crawl from table to table until you manage to get behind the bar. Bala a few tables behind the entire way. You find Maz behind the bar with a jetpack attached to her back blasters drawn. She was vid chatting to someone, their face looked familiar but at this time you couldn’t place where you have seen it before. She said something about a master code breaker on Canto Bight. Then the image vanished. 

She flies around firing over the bar landing a few feet from you. “Maz, oh Maz I’m so sorry!” You crawl forward hunkering down back against the bar pulling Sammy onto your lap trying to tuck her into your chest as much as you can.

“Oh, you think this is the first time a blaster fight has broken out in my bar?” She lets out a dark laugh. She reaches into her robe pulling out a wad of cash. “The Resistance is in trouble, I don’t think you can hide there, take this and go! Get off planet and run just keep running.” She runs her finger along Sammy’s cheek. “I will miss you, child.” Overhead the glass behind the bar gets hit by a blaster. Glass starts to fall down you ball Sammy up shielding her. You can feel shards of glass cutting into your back but at least Sammy was safe. 

Maz flies above you the heat from her jetpack blast the ground in front of you. “What are you waiting for! Go, girl! Get out well you can!” You don’t need to be told twice. You ball up the wade of credits in one fist the other you take Sammy wrist and you move toward the corner of the bar. The kitchen is just off the side if you could get there you could make it out. You can disappear into the forest. 

“You can’t save them you wench! I have messaged the Order they're coming for you lassie they’ll be here any moment!” You hear Bala-Tik yelling over the sound of the fight. “You hear me they’re coming for you!” You had no doubt that he didn’t make the call. 

“Ok, Sammy on the count of three we are going to run through the door to the kitchen.” 

“I’m scared.” 

“Hey we’re going to be fine, look at me do I look scared?” Sammy nods her head confirming that you do. “Well, that’s ok cause we are going to do this together! one, two. “ On three you both move for the kitchen door, you pushing Sammy in front of you. You must of bang your leg on the door frame cause you felt pain shoot through it but you didn’t stop. Once you both were through the door you continue to push Sammy yelling Go! Go! Go! Until you would out in the cool night air. 

“Sissy your bleeding.” You look down sure enough blood was running down your calf. There is no time to exam the damage you have to move. 

“Come on sweety into the forest.” You move into the wood it isn’t easy it’s pitch black dark. Sammy is complaining that she’s cold and the rocks are hurting her feet. Your leg was starting to throb so despite your better judgment you agree to take a break. 

The forest was eerie quiet it almost felt like the darkness could swallow them up. Sammy clings to you for both warmth and security. Then you hear it! The transports moving overhead. 

“Baby we have to move.” They need to get deeper into the forest. Soon there would be troops everywhere!

“My feet hurt, carry me.” You see no other option. Sammy would only whine the entire time drawing attention if you forced her to walk. Your one conclusion was you know Hux wants you back unharmed so the troops will be less likely to shoot. You get Sammy up on your back and limp your way into the darkness. With your injured leg, the rocks now cutting into your feet and the added weight of Sammy you stumble around in the dark forest at a slow pace. You weren’t too surprised when you heard a noise behind you, you would be followed. “Captain we have more blood here.” Phasma was here and was closing in. The two of you were caught. The thought of leaving Sammy and drawing the troops away did cross your mind but you just couldn’t bring yourself to abandon her alone in the dark forest. You couldn’t live with yourself if you did that.

“Halt,” You freeze “Put down the child.”The Captain’s voice rings through the darkness. You soon are blinded by lights everywhere you looked a light shined in your eyes. “Put the child down now.” 

“It’s going to be ok.” You whisper to Sammy as you lower her down. “Just do want they say, Sammy.” You are cuffed and a little shocked that they cuffed Sammy too. You were thankful for the fact you didn’t have to walk that far pinned between the troops. A transport picked you up in a clearing not far off. Once on board, you were strapped into your seat. 

“I bet you're hoping for forgiveness. Well, you should think again.” Phasma said standing before you. “The Supreme Leader wants you brought directly to him. He is not the forgiving sort.” Sammy starts whining from her seat about being dizzy and not feeling good, she was looking rather pale. 

“What, what did you do to her?” A rage ran through you. Did they hurt your baby sister? 

“She will be fine it’s her cuff they disconnect her from the force. Once they are off she will be back to normal.” 

Phasma moved away. The troop next you gabbed their blaster into your rubs as if to say try anything and you’ll get this. 

“Captain,” Phasma stops turning her head towards you. “Can you have a medic look at Sammy’s feet.” 

“She is to have a full examination on our arrival.” Good, you know Ren would protect Sammy. It was your fate that seemed bleak at this point. Would Hux forgive you? What would the Supreme Leader do? Can Ren help you in any way? There is no way Hux would let them kill you well you carried his child right? These unanswerable questions roll around in your mind as you feel the transport liftoff.


	36. Chapter 36

Standing there adjusting his finely pressed, high grade General’s uniform to perfection, Armitage Hux is experiencing a whirlwind of emotion.

The raid on D’qar did not go as planned, now they seem to be in the slowest chase in the history of the universe. Running down the last of the resistance wore on his nerves, he can’t risk upsetting the Supreme Leader again. He has no doubt that, by now, not only is his entire ship speaking in hushed tones about how the Supreme Leader tosses him around like a toy, causes him to bleed in front of his men, but his entire fleet as well. 

Now his runaway lady has been captured and is returning. He splashed some water on his face, trying to calm his unsettled nervous. With one last look in the mirror, he feels no less calm but at least he looks it, placing his hat back on, he makes his way down to the hanger the shuttle should be arriving shortly. 

He watches the ship approaching the hanger and his emotions are at war within him, he is torn between relief and anger. “Relax will you!” Ren steps beside him. “Maybe you should wait to see her after the meeting with the Supreme Leader. I can sense her from here and the poor girl is terrified as it is.” Poor girl! She should be terrified, not only was she a deserter but she also took his child with her. She stole something so precious from him! 

“Ren, I would thank you to mind your own business.” The ships were docking as Hux straightens his already tense back. 

“Just don’t do anything stupid.” Hux rolls his eyes at Ren’s comment. 

“Out of the two of us, I am not the one that has impulse control issues.” The doors is now lowering, Hux almost feels like he could be sick. 

 

“Here they come.” Ren’s voice is filled with relief. Phasma exits marching down the ramp followed by her troops and two black-haired prisoners. “What in the hell! How dare you put those cuffs on my apprentice!” Ren roared, the troops cowered away from him. Sammy lets out a wail like the cuffs were somehow torturing her. 

“It was for the safety of everyone, Commander.”Phasma replies, unlike her troops, she does not cower, instead, she meets Ren straight on. 

“Remove them.” Hux heard (y/n)’s hushed thank you to Ren. The moment he heard her meek voice it was like something snapped, it was almost like his mind detached from his body for a moment. He moves forward around Ren, there she was standing on the ramp covered in dirt, a small bump showing beneath her sleepwear. Her now black hair was a mess with bits of twig and leaves sticking out of it, her frightened eyes look at him and it is as if all things stand still in that single moment. There she was after weeks of searching the women that seemingly stole his unborn child from him. That caused him great embarrassment, that broke his heart. One moment she was there the next she was stumbling sideways, Ren reached forward to catch her before she fell. Her cuffed hand going to her cheek. It took Hux’s brain a moment to realize he had struck her. 

“Watch it!” Ren snarled through his teeth, he doesn't say more to Hux, but the look in his eye told Hux he best be careful or another force user would soon be tossing him around again,instead Ren turns his attention back to Sammy. “Did I not say get those cuffs off my apprentice!? I don’t give orders twice.”

“Sir I was going to remove them once she was admitted into the medbay.” Phasma again stands her ground. She was not a fan of the force and is well aware of what an angry one is capable of. 

“I can’t believe I am about to give the same order at third time!” Ren’s voice took on a dangerous edge. Ren practically breathed down Phasma’s neck as she removes the cuff. 

“There is that better Sammy?” Ren riddles the girls hair as she holds her tiny hand out in front of her flexing his pudgy fingers. “Now, Sammy, I want you are going to follow Phasma to see the medic. The rest of you are all dismissed, I will take the prisoner from here.” Ren pushes Sammy slightly toward Phasma, as the troops flee but Sammy is too busy staring daggers at Hux to follow anyone.

“I’m stayin’ with my sissy.” She commanded, to which Ren informed her that her other sister would be in the med bay waiting for her.

“Lynn is here.” Again, (y/n)’s voice seem to enrage him. Sammy screams jumping up and down with excitement. “Go sweetly you shouldn’t keep Lynn waiting.” 

“Get a hold of yourself!” Ren hisses under his breath to Hux as he moves to stand between Hux and (y/n) which was probably for the best because as she watches Sammy skip along behind Phasma, Hux was thinking about how easy it would be wrapping his hands around her neck and squeeze.”Hux why don’t you go to the bridge or something!”

Ren takes her arm, pulling her away. She sheepishly looks back over her shoulder at Hux as Ren stirs her towards the exit, a tear rolling down her now red cheek makes him feel awful. Why was she not wearing shoes? Hux notice a trail of blood marking his floor. He watches is she limps along. She is injured! Was it her foot? Surely she should be seen by a medic before she sees the Supreme Leader. 

He decides to follow. He follows the blood trail, concern now becoming his main emotion. 

“Don’t worry, he upset, he just needs time.” He hears Ren telling her as she limps along beside him, her head hanging low.

“I know I don’t expect him to forgive me. You will take care of Sammy for me.” Her sad voice still seems to have this strange effect on his anger level. 

“Of course, but you shouldn’t lose hope yet. We don’t know, maybe my master will be lenient. He is capable of mercy at times.” 

“I don’t expect forgiveness. I messed up, I messed up bad.Can you tell Lynn I’m sorry?” Hux can hear her voice crack as she speaks. 

“Hey it’s going to be ok,” Ren stops walking and Hux too halts. Ren turns taking her chin tilting it upward so that she would look him in the eye. “I’m not going to let anything happen to you or your sisters. Did I not promise you my protection.” Hux watch Ren move his thumb along her checks clearly removing tears. “Ok now look at me, take a deep breath. Try to keep your mind blank. Focus on the pain in your leg. It will distract from your emotions.” With that they enter into the throne room. 

Technically he had not been invited but Hux feels that he should have been. It is his fiancée and that is his baby, he should be included in the decision as to what happens to the both of them. So he moves into the room, hoping to go unnoticed.

“Well, well welcome back my apprentice’s favourite.” The Supreme Leader says as Ren drops to his knee before him. Hux watches Ren assist her down so she too was on her knees, after witnessing there little conversation in the hall and now as Ren gentle wraps his arm around his fiancées waist, Hux realizes Ren has become far too close to his lady. The room was now silent. “I guess we should begin with explanations. Tell me, child, why did you run from us?” 

“I was frightened.” Supreme Leader sits forward in his chair.

“Scared perhaps, but I know it was anger that caused you to run. Don’t deny it, you were, and still are angry with the General for tricking you into having a child. You were angry that my apprentice was making decisions concerning your sister. Angry and you wanted to punish them for it and you did the only thing you could to hurt them both.” The Supreme Leader’s voice rang from the walls. “Didn’t you?”

“I did.” The Supreme Leader sits back examining the young girl in her soiled pyjamas. 

“Desertion carries a sentence of death.”

“Master” Ren interrupts but he is quickly silenced.

“Rules are rules are they not General? Stop lurking in the shadows.” Snokes long fingers gesture for Hux to move forward into the light, he moves to stand next to Ren.

“Yes Supreme Leader, rules are rules.” Hux folds his hands behind his back. “Though at this time the girl does carry something that belongs to me. I request that the execution be held after the birth of my child.” He doesn’t look away from the Supreme Leader but in his peripheral vision he can see (y/n) shoulders and head drop. The Supreme Leader nods at him in an approving manner.

“And yet my apprentice is here pleading with me to show mercy. Too much sentiment boy. Even the General knows that she is not worth more than what she bears. A low-level nothing!” The Supreme Leader tosses his hand in (y/n) direction. “She can be easily replaced.”

“She is important to my apprentice. Her death could turn the child against us.” Ren spoke with a little too much force he was clearly not pleased with how this meeting was going.

“I see, so it is not sentiment than, that is good to hear. So I find myself undecided. Luckily I have time now to consider that mater. I dare say five months.” Snoke chuckles to himself. “Take this prisoner to her new home.”

Hux again followed at a distance watching her being processed into the holding cell. Prisoner S1ER. 

Hux set his personal medic to check her injuries and to report back to him. Once she was processed he returned to his office to try and get some work done. 

“What the hell was that!” Ren burst into his office. “You really hate her that much that you are just going to let her be executed!” 

“Rules are rules, to bend them, to break them would go against everything we stand for. What I feel is irrelevant.” Hux continues flipping through the expense reports not bothering to look up. 

“You heartless son of a bitch, I wish I never encouraged this relationship. She deserves better than you!” With the Ren storm from the room. 

He tried not to think about (y/n), no she is prisoner S1ER now. Though she kept creeping into his thoughts. Had made the mistake of logging into the security feed in a moment of weakness. He saw her curled up on her cot crying her eyes out, it was an unsettling sight that once seen could not be unseen.He had missed her these past few weeks, not just in his bed but he had come to enjoy her company. She would sit listening to him talk about his day and offer reassuring words that would always ease his worries. It was nice to be cared for. It was nice to have someone to care about. At least she is back and he can stop imagining horrible things befalling her and his child, at least he was no longer the only one feeling the sting of loneliness.

He checked on her again later only to discover Ren in her cell. Playing mister nice guy with extra pillows and blankets. What is he trying to do exactly? As he watches them talking and seeing the gratitude on her face, Hux can't help but feel a bit jealous. She seems extremely interested in what Ren is talking about. That man was getting under his skin more than usual, he would have to have a talk with him about prisoner conduct. He thought for a moment of taking away all the extra gifts but later that night when he saw her curled up on her uncomfortable cot hugging the pillow to she chest he decided she could keep them. The thought of going for a visit did cross his mind but what if she spoke and he lost control of himself. He still hasn't figured out why her voice seems to trigger his anger, but it is a risk he couldn’t take.


	37. Chapter 37

She curled herself up on the hard cot, thanking Kylo in her mind for the pillow and blanket, had space always been this cold? She shivered while cocooning herself in a ball, maybe it wasn’t the coolness of space maybe it was the atmosphere of the ship itself that has changed. 

Armitage had hit her, she brings her hand to her cheek gently touching the now tender skin. It wasn’t the hit that was bothering her though, it was his eyes. They were cold, calculated. There was no sadness or anger, he was in complete General mode, he didn’t view her with any more care or concern that he would any of the thousands aboard this ship. She moves her hand down to her stomach, he had even agreed with the Supreme Leader that she should be put to death.

“Don’t worry he isn’t mad at you.” She rubs the tiny bump. “He will love you, you will be very important to him.” Her leg was starting to throb, there was little they could offer for pain in her condition and she was a prisoner, her comfort wasn’t exactly a priority. At the time she didn’t even realize she had been shot. There was so much adrenaline pumping through her veins, but nowhere alone in this small, cold and lonely cell and the pain started to radiate from her calf up into her thigh. She continues to caress her tiny bump, maybe if she distracted herself the pain would go away. She closed her eyes and started trying to guess if she was having a boy or girl, “Either way you will have the best education,” she whispers to bump. A son would likely be trained to follow in his father's footsteps, she smiled imaging a mini version of Armitage: Following his father in the halls, looking adorable in his little suit. She grimaced as she realized that something in the image was off but had trouble figuring out what it was.So she tries again this time they are at the dinner table in Armitage’s quarters. Armitage is looking at his datapad, always working. She focuses on the boy, he is truly a miniature Armitage with the same hair but maybe, just maybe he could have her eyes. He sits looking bored, pushing his food around his plate like Sammy does and another memory comes rushing back. Armitage pounding on the table yelling, the image of Armitage screaming at the boy to not to ‘play with his food’ puts a deep frown on her face, the thought was enough to make her want to cry, this wasn’t helping her feel any better. 

Maybe she would have a girl, she would look sorta like Sammy but with red hair….. She tries to envision Armitage playing with their daughter but the fact was she had never once seen him play with Sammy blocked that image as well. Who would watch her well Armitage worked? Who was taking care of the kids at the daycare now? Had she been replaced? Of course, she has been replaced! A sudden image was in her head, her little girl having her hair brushed by some other women. Armitage comes in, kissing the woman's cheek leaving for a day at work. Had he already found this replacement? Is that why he wishes for her to be executed? The thought of this replacement women is like a slow poison consuming her mind. She will be beautiful of course, he will choose someone from a powerful family, she will have gone to the best school. She would be able to teach your daughter how to act like a proper lady, but will she be kind to your child? The image of the women gently brushing your daughter's hair switches to your daughter wincing in pain and the kind women is replaced with this angry woman that hates your daughter, she loathes her very existence. Her hand tightens around her tiny bump, who will protect her? 

Kylo will look out for her, and Sammy will be older able to help. She thinks of Kylo sitting on the couch watching cartoon with her daughter every morning like he does with Sammy. 

Kylo Ren her only friend, it’s funny to think how scared she uses to be of him and now he is the only person she can count on. “You can trust him.” She whispers to the tiny bump, “Kylo will take care of you.” She thinks back to his little visit, when he had told her about this girl he had met that also had the force. He said it happened only the day before, she had appeared before him through the force and it was as if they were connected, he didn’t know what to make of it. 

“She was there, a little further from me than you are now, I could see her, I could speak to her.” He has said, he didn’t seem to expect her to have an answer, he just needs her to listen and she could do that for him. “I’m glad you’re back though, your energy helps keep my calm. I have missed that feeling.” He did look seriously happy to see her, the only one that was. Kylo sighs as he looks at her, as always he seems to pick up on where her thoughts were. “He still cares for you, you just hurt his pride.” He moves forward offering a comforting hug. “Maybe caused him a bit of embarrassment, I’m sure he’ll come around.” Kylo said before leaving, he was going to check on Sammy, “Try to get some rest, they should bring you some food in a bit.” Since then she had been alone, trying to sleep but sleep wouldn’t come. She hoped Kylo was right about the food, she was starting to get hungry. 

It was at that moment the door slide open and troop carrying a tray marched in, he held out his arms for her to take it but she must not have moved fast enough for their liking because as her finger grazed the edge of the tray the guard released it, sending it crashing to the ground, the floor was now covered with a grey goopy mixture and water. He pointed at the blanket and pillow. “That’s against regulation. Stand against the wall prisoner.” She moves over to the wall, as the troop moves toward her bed, he completely steps on the tray of food as he removed her blanket and pillow, he turned to stare back at her, “You look like you can stand to miss a meal anyways,” he laughed as the door closed, she was so stunned by the guards actions that it took her brain a moment to realize he was calling her fat. She looks down at the mess on her floor, shaking her head as she gets down on her hands and knees, trying her best to clean up the mess. Her back was to the door when it slid open again, ‘Great,’ She thought to herself. ‘The mean guard is back.’

“What happened here?” It wasn’t the troop's voice it was Armitage’s, her heart leaps into her throat. She jumps to her feet and turns to face him to find he is standing close, so close that she has to tilt her head to see his face, which again is in completely in General mode. She takes a step back. 

“Nothing.” She whispered, looking down and noticed his fist balled up as she spoke. She retreats even further away until her backs at the wall, scared he might strike her again. 

“Did the guard remove your pillow and blanket?” She nods her head hugging her arm around herself, his lips turned down ever so slightly, she knew he only did this when he was displeased. His hand went into his pocket taking out a pill. “This is your prenatal vitamin for the day.” She holds out her hand, he drops the pill into her hand. “I will have another tray of food send down.” With that he turns to leave. 

“Thank you.” She whispered causing him to freeze at the door. 

“Do not for one moment think I am doing this out of kindness, it is to ensure the health of my child. Nothing more.” His voice was so cold, she was finding it difficult to swallow as her eye begin to tear. With that he leaves the cell, as promised more food did show up along with the blanket and pillow. The sight of the blanket and pillow made her heart skip, maybe he did still care about her. 

“Commander Ren ordered these to be returned,” the guard said, dropping them on her bed. Maybe he didn’t care afterall. She eats her food, takes her pill, then there wasn’t much else to do other than than sit around, sometimes she paced between the walls. She had no idea what time it was. She wondered what Sammy was doing, imagined how angry Lynn was at her. Then she paced some more. Another tray of food was brought in the same grey goop, but between an empty stomach and grey goop, she'd rather have the goop. She tried to nap but sleep evaded her so she resumed pacing, until Ren showed up with a tray of food. Real food, not grey goop. 

He sat and told you all about Sammy yelling at Hux today in the halls. “I was so proud of her,” Kylo said. “She marched right up to him yelling that he’s just a big meanie for keeping her sister in jail, then Sammy kicked him in the shin.” Kylo laughed. “It was great.” 

“What did Armitage do?” Armitage never liked Sammy being disrespectful. 

“Nothing. He to told Lynn to keep Sammy in line, to which Lynn replied she thinks her sister is well within the lines on this matter.” Which also made Kylo chuckle, it was just like Lynn to be sassy, she’s sure Armitage didn’t like that. 

“Oh don’t worry,” Kylo said waving is hand as if her sister actions were nothing. “Maybe it will help him wake up and see how stupid he’s being.” Kylo start tells her about his newest encounter with the force girl called Rey. It had not gone well she had called him a monster, though he acted as if it was nothing it was clearly bothering him. He thinks the connect is getting stronger and he can’t understand why the force would connect them, after that Kylo prepared to leave. “Try to get some rest, you look tired.” 

“I’ll try, oh thank you for having the guard return my pillow and blanket.” Kylo looked at her puzzled, “I wasn’t aware they had taken them from you, sleep well.” With that, she was again alone. She curled up on her bed, balling the blanket around herself. A smile creeps on her face, there was only one other person on this ship with the authority to have her blanket and pillow returned, this was a sure sign that Armitage still did care.


	38. Chapter 38

“You asked to see me, General.”

“Yes, yes come in, Doctor.” The man moves forward taking a seat when Hux gestures to it. “I have a patient I wish for you to assess, she is under some strain at this time and I just need to ensure she is coping. As our top psychologist I trust you with her mental care, but unlike your other patients I will be requiring a full report of the session.” The doctor turns his head to the side, a small frown on his face

“General, as you are aware all meetings between myself and my patients are confidential. Of course, I will inform you if the patient appears to be in danger of harming themselves or others but I can not give you a report of my sessions, that would be unethical,” the doctor looks uncomfortable to be telling Hux no, which only makes Hux feel like the battle is half won. 

“I understand your position, doctor, but as the person, you will be seeing is a prisoner and no longer an active member of the First Order, they are not entitled to the luxury of privacy.” Hux stares at the man, showing him that he will not yield on the matter. Hux needed to know how his unwilling fiancée was handling the stress of her situation. 

“I am assuming you are referring to the young lady carrying your child?” Hux acknowledged that indeed, that is the prisoner the doctor would be assessing. “You want me to assess the mental state of a prisoner on death row? Well let me save us both plenty of time I can assure you her outlook is likely bleak, she would likely be showing all the signs of clinical depression, but more importantly, General, how do you feel about the situation?” Hux was caught off guard by the challenge from the doctor, reclining deeper into his seat.

“My feelings have nothing to do with your assessment, doctor.” It was a nice try on the doctors part, but Hux will not allow this man to study his mind. 

“This was the young girl you came to see me about a few months ago was it not?” Oh, how Hux now regretted making that appointment. 

“Well, it makes sense that the relationship didn’t work?” What did he mean by that? The doctor waves his hand, “Oh I could have told you from our first meeting, your decision was based entirely on lust, power and control, not the healthiest foundation for any relationship. Can you honestly tell me that you viewed this girl as an equal?” When Hux didn’t answer right away the doctor only smiled. “Yet you deceived the poor girl into thinking she was, you would not allow her to even have a say in carrying a child,” How did he know about that!? “Oh, even I have heard the gossip on why she ran from you and the evidence cannot be denied as she is now clearly showing. Tell me, General, how did you expect her to respond to the forced pregnancy?” This guy was starting to get on his nervous, it was time to end this meeting. “Are you able to admit that you are responsible for her current situation?” That’s it, how dare he make such accusations!

“Listen well doctor,” Hux points is finger at the doctor, he wishes the desk was not between them so he could poke him in the chest to reinforce his point, “She alone chose to become a deserter, it is not my fault.” Hux stands it was time to get this man out of his offices, yet the doctor was not moving.

“General you seem defensive, I was merely pointing out that the girl was a loyal member of the order until your deceitful actions pushed her into a corner leaving her with little options, she chose poorly for sure but it was a choice you forced her to make.” Hux felt like he had been punched in the gut. “So General, I ask again: how do you feel about the situation?” Feel, what he feels is an annoyance, accompany with outrage at the audacity of this man questioning him. He was the General here! 

“Doctor I’ll tell you right here and now that I am completely prepared to watch that women die for her crime. I have called you here today to assess her state of mind, not mine.” Hux marches to the door gesturing for the doctor to leave, deep inside Hux knew that statement was entirely false, in fact, he was not at all prepared to see her die, it was also one of the last things he wanted. In Hux’s mind, he wanted her to beg for his forgiveness? He wanted her to tell him how wrong she was and how she would do anything to have him back. He would intern of course forgive her foolishness, he would go before the supreme leader, requesting she be spared for the sack of the child, perhaps have her movement restricted so that she was confined to his quarters, the worse case even sends her to be reconditioned. He wanted her here by his side even after all this. 

“Very well General but when you are no longer in denial please come see me.” With that, the Doctor nods his head as Hux stares at him flabbergasted, the nerve of this man. He wasn’t in denial about anything! He was not the reason she was in that cell, she chose to leave, she chose to leave him!

Hux paced his office for what seemed like hours, the doctor's words weighing on his mind, was this truly all his fault? No, he refused to take the blame, she did this! Hux turned stomping back to his desk. He had offered her the universe! All she had to do was allow him to care for her, allow him to make the decisions as to what was best for her, for them. Hell, he was even willing to care for those annoying sisters of hers, and yet she left him! He had felt pain like this before, this acute sense of abandonment was all too familiar. His mind wanders to his mother, the same questions that haunted his childhood now once again are in the forefront of his mind, why didn’t she love him? Long forgotten emotions accompany these thoughts, a hurt empty feeling in his chest which quickly turns to anger. He grabs his data pad entering into the security system, he nearly snares when he sees that Ren is yet again in her cell. The fact that they appear to be in the middle of an intimate conversation only makes him angrier, “I have had just about enough of this.” He angrily punches in the code to access the audio feed. 

“I don’t know what to tell you Kylo, I don’t know anything about the force.” Hux’s watches in outrage as she reaches out her hand and places it over Ren’s, they are becoming too familiar, this was a highly unacceptable behaviour to be displayed by his fiancee, she should not be holding another man's hand.

“I don’t understand why the force would connect us, but I don’t think I can tell him, he won’t understand.” What does he mean the force has connected who, them? Exactly who can’t Ren tell about this ”connection”….as in him Ren can’t tell? Is Ren trying to trick her into thinking that somehow his “magic” force is willing them together? That is preposterous! 

“The only advice I can give is honest, he’ll understand, it’s not like you can control what the force does, no one can right? Just be completely honest with everyone, if people would have been honest with me I probably wouldn’t be in this cell now.” Hux slams his datapad on the desk, with enough force that the image shrinks down into nothing more than a dot. So she does place the blame on him. She sits in her cell holding hands with Ren blaming him. Hux’s heart pounds in his ears, he can’t remember the last time he felt this amount of rage. 

That ungrateful little wench! She was nothing more than a mediocre maintenance worker when he found her. A nobody from a poor family with nothing, and he gave her everything. He created a position for her that brought her out of the trenches and let her leave in comfort. He protected her and cared for her and she has the gall to place all the blame at his feet. She should be on her knees begging him to take her back! He grips the edge of his desk to keep himself from angrily storming from his office and down to the detention center and declaring how ungrateful she is.

In the back of his mind, he wonders yet again if this was all his fault? He couldn’t stay here any longer he needs to go somewhere, do something. He made his way to the bridge only to find they were still in pursuit of the resistance, he watches as they destroy another one of their ships after it ran out of fuel. This chase is starting to wear on his nerves as well, why can’t the resistance just die already!? He spends the remainder of the day avoiding Ren and trying to not think about anything he heard that day. 

It was later that night when he caved and logged back into the security feed. She is all snuggled on her cot, seemingly speaking to herself so he logs into the audio to have a listen. She is singing that song: the one his mother used to sing to him, the one she would sing to her sister when she had a bad dream. Once the song ended she was quiet for a moment before she started to spoke in a soft voice, “You’ll see, he’ll love you. I know he will and you’ll love him. He will be a great father.” Was she talking to the baby? “You will have only the best things, you will never have to scrounge for food and worry about when your next meal will be. You will be happy, you’ll both be happy, everything will be ok.” 

She uses the back of the hand to rub her cheek, was she crying? Hux’s felt a pinch of sadness for the girl, yes he was angry at her but he still didn’t like to see her cry. She looked up at the ceiling, her lower lip trembling as she did. “I don’t want to die.” It was enough to break his heart, stars help him he was still in love with this girl. It would be so much easier if he wasn’t, but at this very moment, all he wanted to do was hold her.


	39. Chapter 39

It was another day of grey goop and boredom. To occupy her time she started focusing on Sammy, thinking about her own situation only made her want to curl up in a ball and cry so she spent her time worrying about her sister. Was Sammy was eating properly, sleeping well? She’d walk five steps to the wall, turn five steps back, and repeated the action over and over. They bring more grey goop for lunch, she pushes it around on the plate having no appetite for it, yet her stomach growled, demanding food she couldn’t have. She started hoping maybe Kylo would visit her early, maybe bring her that muffin she liked. Armitage hadn’t brought her the vitamin today. He probably forgot about her, she thought sadly, the troop showed up to take the food tray and she didn’t bother to protest even though she hadn’t eaten a bite. 

Kylo did show up not long after that but sadly he bought no muffin. Though he was very excited, rushing in placing a kiss on her forehead. ”I did what you said! I was honest and she is leaving my uncle and coming to me! Do you know what this means? She is so powerful and by my side, under my guidance, nothing can stand in our ways.” She had never seen Kylo so excited, she was happy for him of course but her mind can't help but think of Sammy. What did this new girl coming mean for Sammy? Ren wanting her baby sister for an apprentice was what has kept both sisters safe. Was she no longer going to be Kylo’s apprentice? What would happen to her?  
”What should I do?” He sits down eagerly reminding her of a schoolboy, anticipating some great advice, which in all honesty she never was one that enjoyed giving advice. Listening to someone vent about their problems sure but to give advice was to basically tell someone what to do, and well clearly she isn't very good at making choices for herself, let alone others. 

”Well, you need to calm down a bit, you don't want to seem too eager, you just need to be yourself.” He huffed at her mediocre advice, she shakes her head. "I mean this is a big step. She is coming here, completely trusting you." 

"It is odd to hear you speak of trust." Armitage was suddenly standing in the doorway, much to her surprise. "I wasn't aware you were familiar with the concept," Armitage said with a sneer, she felt a little braver than normal with Kylo there.

"Oh, I'm very familiar with the concept. You know, like when you trust your boyfriend not to drug you and remove your contraceptive chip." She watches as Armitage's adam's apple bobs up and down, he seemed to have something he wanted to say back but instead, he focuses on Kylo. 

"So you are to have a visitor today," Kylo is now standing, his eyes narrow as he demands to know how Armitage knew that Rey was coming he hadn't told anyone, Armitage merely shrugs, "I know everything that happens on this ship. I was caught off guard once." He frowns at her. "Never again." Armitage straightens his back " So the very same desert rat that destroyed my Star Killer base is coming. I had gone to the Supreme Leader to request her immediate arrest on arriving but it would seem the Supreme Leader wasn’t aware of her arrival at all. It is rather interesting that you ran down here to tell my fiancee the news before your own master.” Armitage give you a look as if he walked in on you and Kylo in the middle of some seedy makeout session or something, wait was she still his fiancee? She would have thought her running away would have been a clear-cut sign that the marriage was no longer happening. 

“Fiancee, ha you would have to imprison a woman to keep her.” Ren spat out, she could see one of their childish spats was about to start so she intervened for a couple reason, one her tiny cell can’t hand this much testosterone and two if Hux has gone to the Supreme Leader Kylo better get there quick to explain himself, she didn’t need anything happening to her only friend here. 

"You should go and talk to the Supreme Leader,” She said moving to stand between the two men, a foolish place to be really, “Just tell him everything and let me know what happens." She gives Kylo an encouraging smile before he stomps past Armitage. Now alone with the father of her child, she feels far less confidence. 

"Aren't you two just the cutest. In here telling each other your secrets." Armitage says moving forward. The intoxicating smell of his aftershave surrounds her, dang she forgot how nice he always smelt. She starts worrying a bit about how she smells. They took her to shower every other day but they were fast showers in cold water, but now Armitage is leaning in closer than she liked, whispering in her ear. "He can't save you, there is only one person on this ship that can and that's me." He whispers harshly in her ear. "Now take your vitamin." He commanded, boy oh boy he was in a mood today, he watches her swallow down the pill, there is an awkward pass where nothing was being said as he just stares at her. "Come you have an appointment.” He other arm moves from behind his back to reveal wrist restraints. At this point, she could care less what the appointment was for if it meant getting out of this room. She places her arms in front of herself, Armitage stood back giving her an appraising look. "Your hair looks like a rats nest.” He said making her heart breaks slightly, she has been trying her best to get the knots out but without a brush, it’s not that easy. Armitage moved forward raising his hand, maybe to attempt to fix her hair, but she instinctively cringed ways from him. He may have only struck her once but that was enough to make her frightened. He freezes for a moment, before he folds his hand around her arm, gently pulling her out into the hall. She walked in silence keeping her head down. 

Where was he taking her? At first, she thought it was likely a check-up for the baby but as they passed the hall with the sign and arrow pointing to the medbay she felt her stomach drop. What other reason would Armitage take her from her cell? 

They stop outside a door well Armitage enters a passcode. She didn’t know what to expect as the door slide open. 

“Doctor this is an emergency meeting, I have a bit of time before I am required on the bridge,” Armitage says pulling her along into a room, an elderly man she recognizes from the meeting that was held for people that lost family in the incident back home, he the ship's psychiatrist. Armitage moves her around telling her to sit in a chair in front of the desk. 

“General, I have other appointments.” 

“Cancel everything, you now have a couple’s counseling meeting, and you are going to fix this.” Armitage gestured between the two of them as he took a set in the other chair. She looked at Armitage, she was sure her mouth must have dropped open, but to be fair so did the doctors. “Do your job, Doctor,” Armitage said sitting back in his chair waiting for the doctor to begin. 

At first, she sat in silence while Armitage went on and on about how hurt he was that she left him, about the embarrassment she has caused him, essentially blaming everything on her. It was that moment he said she overreacted to what was done by him, that she just lost it. That was when the yelling match began. The poor doctor was trying to get them to calm down at first but now seemed to be just sitting back and enjoying the show. 

“Now I find you snuggling up with Ren, so what? Are you going to be his whore now!?” Hux spat out, his face all red. The remark was like a slap in her face. 

“I wasn’t snuggling with Kylo!” She looked at the doctor, it was bad enough the ship thought she was a traitor, she didn’t need everyone calling her a whore on top of it. “He happens to be my only friend now and unlike some people, he values my opinion. He actually listens to me and cares about what I want. You know what? I wish I was attracted to Kylo!” This time it looked like Armitage received the invisible slap across the face, his mouth hung open and he appeared to be stocked into a temporary silence, so of course being the foolish person she was she continued talking just digging her verbal blade in further.“He would be ten times the boyfriend you are!” Armitage’s face turns from a shocked open-mouthed fish to a furious bright red, she sat back smugly thinking she had finally gotten one up on him, but she was wrong. Armitage was more like a volcano and he was about to erupt. He called her every name in the book, told her she was nothing more than trash from a nothing planet, the tirade seemed to be never ending until there was a knock on the door. 

The general left for a moment, now alone with the doctor she finds she can’t look him in the eye. What this man must think of her, but really all she cared about now was that she was tired and hungry. She just wanted to go lie down on her hard uncomfortable cot and wait for her crappy goop.

“Well you do seem to get his blood boiling don’t you.” the doctor whispered. “That’s a good thing, especially for someone like the General. He always has everything so controlled, it’s good to see him have passion about something. You both have so much anger towards one another right now, I was hoping if I sat back long enough you both could air all your issues. Then have some cooldown time, reflect on what was said and return next session ready to work on this.” The doctor stood from his desk moving to offer her a tissue. “It will be better next time.” The therapist assured her just as Armitage was returning. He was back in his general mode and seemed quite pleased about something. 

“Doctor I must say I am most disappointed in this meeting, I expected results and you did nothing but sit there. I will be putting you up for a review. Now you.” Armitage almost growled at her. “I have something very special to show you. It’s what happens to traitors, I think you will find it most educational.” Armitage grabs her arm not nearly as gentle as he had been earlier. He brought her down to what looked like an enormous hanger, good golly was that the Finalizer over there! She didn’t get to have a closer look as Armitage stirred her over to a gathering of soldiers. A man and women wearing first order uniforms we plopped down in the center of the group. The man did look awfully familiar to her. Armitage moved over to the man, congratulated Phasma on a job well done after striking the man. Wait she remembered him now, he was the one that carried her through the wood when Jace had taken her. He had been so nice to her, but she couldn’t remember his name. Poe? No that was the other guy, she was so bad with names. 

Oh, they were betrayed she watches as a rather the dishonest looking man gets paid. She didn’t really understand what information was given, only the Armitage was extremely happy about it. This only made her pity the two prisoners. To be betrayed was something she could relate to. Also, they were the only other people in the hanger with restraints so she feels a sort of connection with them. To her great annoyance, Armitage started taunting the girl, it was just like him to rub salt into the wound. But the little girl with her floppy hair that stuck out of her blue hat had some spunk biting on to his finger, which caused her to let out a chuckle. This caught Armitage's attention, he spun around looking at her like he may line her up with the other two now behind him.

“Phasma you dispose of the vermin, and you!” his hand once again takes her arm and pulled her along. “ Thought that was funny didn’t you? I have had just about enough of your sassy mouth.” As Armitage leads her through a labyrinth of walls she starts to think about the size of the ship they were now on, it must be massive. She almost wished they were back on the finalizer she would at least have an idea of where she was going. 

“Where are you taking me?” She asked but Armitage doesn’t answer, they took a lift up when the doors open the sign read officer’s quarters.“Why am I here?” She asked, this time a bit more frantic, again he did not answer only shoving her forward, directing her down the hall until they reach what could only be his rooms, the door slides open and with a small shove he pushes her through them. 

“You will be wherever I want you to be. I said we are going to fix this and I meant it.” Armitage now moved forward, backing her up until she bumps into the back of a plush chair that matches the sofa. His hand going to her stomach, this was the first time he touches her tiny bump, under different circumstances this would be a bonding moment between partners. “For the sake of this child you and I are going to get past all this and be a family.” His words were not filled with love, no this was a command, he was not a man in love talking to his fiancee he was a general commanding his soldier. The only problem was she wasn’t a soldier. 

After a moment he released her tiny bump, he takes a step back “I have to return to the bridge and eradicate the last of the resistance, the fool abandoned their ship for small defenseless transports. We will pick them off one by one." A satisfied smile spreads across his face. "When I return we will continue this conversation without the useless doctor.” With that he leaves her alone, looking around she can’t help but think at least her cell has improved. 

Her first stop was the fridge, she was starving! Now getting into it with the hand restraints still on was a challenge but she let out a squeak of joy when she manages to pop it open. She had just managed to get her hands on a bowl of fruit when everything seems to freeze in one moment, then the next it was like a giant invisible hand knocked her across the room into the wall. She remembers gasping trying to catch her breath the wind had been knocked from her lungs but soon darkness washed over her.


	40. Chapter 40

Dear Readers,   
I have been discussing with Jay2noir about her revamping my story A Little Issue, in all honesty, she is a better writer and I really think she could make this story shine! We have already completed one fic together and are working on a second. I find that we work well together, and honestly, I’m a better idea man than a writer.   
I am sorry if this upsets anyone but honestly when she starts posting the revamp I’m sure you will all agree it was the right decision. I just like the idea of my story being the best it can be and I know she can do it better than me.   
So keep your eyes open for a Jay2noir rewrite   
Love   
Cheeky

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Little Issue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785788) by [Cheeky_monkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_monkey/pseuds/Cheeky_monkey), [Jay2Noir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay2Noir/pseuds/Jay2Noir)




End file.
